The Strife for Existence
by WingedWolf101
Summary: The war is done and evil is defeated, almost. Desperate to change his fate Mandarin steals an ancient artifact to travel back in time to prevent the day of his exile. But when Chiro is also flung back as a robot monkey, the two must battle for their destinies and existence. Will Chiro defeat Mandarin and save his family, or will he fail and vanish into the realm of nothing?
1. Chapter 1 - The Timepiece of Moirai

_A/N: Hey everyone! I am proud to welcome you all to my new story "The Strife for Existence" which is going to be a blast to the past! So keep your hats on, this story is going to get wild._

 _ **Full Story Summary: The war is done and evil is defeated. Desperate to change his fate, Mandarin steals an ancient artifact to travel back in time to prevent his exile. But when Chiro is flung back as well, the two now must battle for their destinies as well as their own existence. Will Chiro defeat Mandarin and save his family, or will he fail and vanish into the realm of nothing?**_

 _There is the full summary, so sit back… and enjoy chapter 1!_

 _P.S. Pay VERY close attention to the first two chapters, things will be less complicated._

* * *

Chapter 1

 _ **The Timepiece of Moirai**_

Otto walked behind the team as he stuffed his face full of BBQ chips. He smiled with crumbs peppering all angles of his face. He stood close to Nova as they eyed the historical displays of Shuggazoom's Museum.

"Wow this is the best!" The green mechanic chirped, stuffing more chips into his maw. "Ever since we got rid of that creepy curator we can finally enjoy the exhibits without fear of becoming one ourselves!"

Gibson nodded, "Yes I am happy the city managed to find a replacement to run this business. The new owner is mighty kind due to her respectful way of thinking and proud appreciation for our cities history."

Sprx rolled his eyes to the talkative blue chimp, "The new owner is kind and she does her job well… boom one sentence, bet you could never manage that."

"Shut it sparky!" Gibson retorted back as his eyes boiled a fiery red.

Before Sprx could lash back at the unliked nickname, they were halted by a silver hand. "Enough monkey team… we came to admire the history, not wreck it with petty feuds… so please behave yourselves or I will have us leave." Their silver second in command warned with his every day unreadable expression.

Sprx and Gibson crossed their arms and looked away from each other before following their eldest brother down the hall. Otto was too busy enjoying his food rather than the art, but Antauri didn't mind as long as he behaving himself. Further in the back stood Nova as Chiro and Jinmay brought up the rear.

"Man some of this stuff is super old…" Chiro acknowledged by running a finger over the dusty displays. "Some of this stuff has to be well over a thousand years old!"

Nova nodded to her leader, "I wouldn't doubt it. Shuggazoom is a pretty old city, even back in our day it was still considered ancient."

Jinmay smiled politely as she kept her hand firmly planted on her boyfriend's shoulders. Glancing to the silver monkey, she made a quick call. "Hey Antauri, wasn't there another reason why you decided to bring us here today?"

Chiro paused as he recalled the silver monkey's word hinting on something interesting he wanted to present at the museum. "Yea you did say there was something here you wanted to show us, so what is it? Because we have staring at old relics and paintings for nearly an hour and a half now."

Smirking, Antauri nodded. "Why yes of course, please come this way."

Following the floating monkey, the team stayed in hot pursuit. They walked passed the half empty building, maneuvering around the few people that were present. Otto had finally finished his bag of chips and snuck one of Sprx's candy bars. The red pilot didn't even know as he walked cluelessly ahead, bickering with Gibson over typical stuff. Unaware of the mechanic swallowing his candy whole.

After a few minutes of walking, Antauri suddenly stopped. The team stood in the middle of one particular room with red carpeting and earth toned walls. It was quiet, cryptically quiet. The air seemed thinner in this room. But what stuck out to the team was that there was not a single display in sight.

"Okay is… this some of kind prank Antauri?" Sprx inquired, glancing to the sterling simian with a sarcastic smirk. "Because if this is why we spent the entire afternoon here… then congrates, you're literally the funniest member on the team now."

Smirking, Antauri closed his eyes. Remaining silent, he pointed a small digit to the front of the room. All eyes following his finger, they all spotted a big glass case. The square container sat underneath a bright white light, making the glass glimmer like a diamond. It stood on a high stone pedestal with strange markings carved into them. Chains and all sorts of precautionary protection guarded the case.

Blinking, Chiro was the first to step closer. As his blue eyes squinted to get a better look, he spotted two clocks.

"Uh okay… what's with the pocket watches?" Sprx questioned again.

Chuckling, Antauri hovered lower to face his team better. He sat before them while giving them a clear angle of the display. "Actually Sprx these are more than pocket watches… they are known as the Timepiece of Moirai. And in the ancient text… 'Moirai' translates to 'Fates'."

Their eyes widen as Nova looked at the clock faces. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed a strange sight.

Both clocks were circular with two chains that hooked to them both like necklaces. But they each only had one hand. The clock on the left was a rich emerald green color with a dark metal outline surrounding the gears. The clock on the right was a sapphire blue with a similar darker ring circling around its outside. They both shared words that were translated in a language that she had never seen of before.

"Why is there two of them?" the team's strongest warrior question while gazing up to the silver monkey. Waiting for an answer.

"Because these two relics represent the past and future…" gesturing to the green clock on the left, Antauri cleared his throat. "The green watch is known as the 'Phase of Yore' which is the clock of the past," then he pointed to the blue one shelved to the right. "The blue watch is called 'Phase of Morrow' which is the clock of the future."

Gibson moved passed Antauri as he eyed the relics. His pupils expanded in size as he studied them. "Amazing… I have never seen technology such as this, just the engraved symbols alone speak of highly advanced machinery that seems even out of my reach of understanding…"

Chiro blinked as he scratched his head, "So the phase of yore and morrow… what do they do exactly? Tell you your future or something?"

Antauri stroked his silver lined chin, "Well according to legend these two clocks possess the power to allow one to travel through time. The clock of Yore allows you to travel into the past while the clock of Morrow grants you the ability to jump into the future. _**But-**_ " he gathered their attention again, "The clocks are made to interlock together, become one piece. So when one person combines the clocks, they control the present."

Nova blinked in shock as she gazed into the far away glass that gleamed from the clocks' shells. "So you mean… separately they give you one ability, but together they represent the present?"

"Correct, you see the legend claims that these timepieces grant you the ability to change your past and future. But it cannot be done properly without the possession of both… So when you travel with _one_ watch, time controls you. But when you travel with _both_ , you control time."

Chiro's mouth fell agape as he pressed his hand against the protective glass case. The watches were not ticking, but he could feel a strange ghostly presence radiating off them.

"Does this actually work?"

Antauri shrugged his shoulders while joining Chiro in observing them, "I am not sure. There is a legend around them but no events of people using them have ever been recorded."

Gibson finally was able to pry his eyes away from the ancient relics, "Well I for one would not be willing to try. Time travel is already dangerous enough as it is, not to mention _nearly_ impossible… so I doubt something as small as these two artifacts are capable of such miraculous actions…" he looked back at the team. "True I have never seen technology such as this, but the complexity of time travel is more than understandable. So I am pretty sure these two stop watches are nothing but simply man-made devices to draw in tourist."

The scientist smirked, pleased with his own theory against the watches. But Antauri did not share the interest, "Do not be so sure Gibson… but whatever the case may be, no one has ever used them. So it shall remain that way, for there is a reason why that is..."

Chiro couldn't stop staring at the glass separating him from the artifacts. His blue eyes locked onto the phase of morrow, his heart started pounding. Something seemed to take ahold of him, gravitating him to the duplicate time faces.

But his actions were halted when Antauri grabbed his shoulder. "Well that is what I wanted to share with you for today, let us return to the robot now."

Locking eyes with his mentor, Chiro glanced back at the gadgets one last time. Shaking off the uneasy feeling, he looked back to Antauri, "Alright team let's get out of here. But let's stop for dinner first… I am kind of hungry."

"Well kid then maybe you should bother to eat breakfast before Otto sucks it down," Sprx laughed as he smacked Chiro's leg playfully.

Chiro chuckled at the sarcastic reaction and nodded, "I know I know, but it's hard to say no when you got a pair of big black eyes staring at you sadly."

Otto stared at his two teammates, "What do you guys say when I am not even around?"

Nova laughed, "All sorts of things!" she teased, besting him with her own sarcasm.

The mechanic huffed and crossed his arms, "Not funny Nova. And I do not beg for food! I ask politely." He attempted to correct his companions.

Chiro shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever you say Otto... whatever you say. Okay enough talk, let's go eat!" He raced Sprx and Nova out the door with Otto hot in pursuit. Leaving the rest of the team staring at the four with perplexed gazes before following themselves.

 _~Outskirts of Shuggazoom~_

Mandarin sat, hidden in a deep cave. He stood hunched over a small puddle, surrounded by stalagmites and other odd rock formations. He stared at his reflection in the dark water. His eyes narrowed as he gripped his knuckles, showing his busted teeth and bruises.

"They think they've won…" he snarled, his small orange facial hair crunching under his furrowing snout. "Just because they defeated my clone and Skeleton King does not mean they are out of the woods yet…"

Mandarin had escaped from Skeleton King many years ago. Just shortly after witnessing the dread lord replaced him with a skeletal clone of himself. The formless had removed his powers, shrinking him back to his original size. But he still maintained the purple armor that his former bulky formed possessed. His pony tail hung wildly behind his back as his electric blue tail sparked under his anger.

He barely avoided execution and had been hiding in the deepest caverns of Shuggazoom. The catacombs that once housed the ancient dead has been his home for a while. With only a spot of candle light lighting up his dead home, his anger had only grown.

For every passing day he remained out of everyone's radar, his memory had fallen back to a time where he was important. A time where he was the alpha and his enemies were his followers. But the memory he clinged too was all he had left after the dreadful day his own team betrayed him.

Well everyone claims he betrayed them, but to his mind that was not true.

"All of this could have been different… none of them could see just how simpler things would've been if I would've enforced my rule over Shuggazoom… but instead my foolish brothers turned on me and turn me into this… this… loser!"

He slashed his purple claws through the water, smacking the disrespectful reflection away. He screeched loudly to the cave's air in anger and disgust. "All this because of a simple human boy…" he snarled, "But soon… I will have my revenge…"

Turning around, the orange monkey reached into a small trunk. His anger twisted into a psycho smile when he clutched a book. Pressing it to his chest like it was his most prized possession, his body shook under a mocking chuckle.

"Soon the boy will become nothing, not even a memory… when I get my hands on the keys that will change my fate…"

He opened the book and stared at the image of two clock faces. His eyes held a look of worship as he caressed the picture like a newborn. Such a warm feeling hugged his body, granting him relief from his burdened mind.

"These relics are going to be my chance… my ticket to not only correcting the past, but getting rid of the pathetic chosen one once and for all!"

He smirked as he kept staring at the watches dangling from the chains. True this was just art he had been gawking at for months, but to him… they were a projection of his newly found hope.

"Just wait Chiro… for first thing next week… you will be no more…"

* * *

 _A/N: Uhhhoh looks like we Mandarin is up to no good, and he has something BIG in mind. Stay tuned for what happens next! Also don't forget to pay attention to the first few pages, it'll help you understand when the story really picks up!_

 _Peace out! Read and Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Thrown into the Unknown

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing for first chapter! And I will answer some questions right fast._

 _1.) This story was originally called "Call for the Present", so yes I changed it to "Strife for Existence" since it was more catchy._

 _2.) The word 'Moirai', if you google it its definition means "The Fates", so that's where I got it._

 _3.) The clock of Morrow is the watch of future, but Morrow means 'the future' or 'the following day'_

 _4.) The clock of Yore is the watch of the past, Yore means 'of long ago or former times'_

 _5.) Chiro is eighteen in this story._

 _And the current date of this story… I decided to make it further in the future from our date, I haven't decided on a month. But the current year in this story shall be 3005, why that futuristic? Well Shuggazoom is a pretty futuristic city, so just role with me here._

 _So anyways hope that answered some of your questions. Expect me to update this mighty quick._

 _Enjoy Chapter 2!_

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Thrown into the Unknown**_

Chiro sat at the kitchen table, the clock next to him read 11:50 PM… ten minutes from midnight. Chiro noted this as he yawned, dark circles creasing under his eyes. He grabbed a coffee mug and slurped down the steamy black liquids. He gagged at the nasty taste, he had been up for weeks. Ever since he saw the Timepieces of Moirai, he had been feeling off lately. He couldn't quit put his finger on it, but it sparked an interest in him.

So here he was on his third sleepless night with Gibson's ten pound history book in hand. His eyes showered the words, searching for any roots related to the time. The old text imprinted in the word was hard to see as he had to really squint his eyes to read.

He was so in tuned with his reading that he failed to sense a floating object hover next to him. Sky blue eyes housing white pupils gazed down to the eighteen year old's slumped shoulders. Antauri remained silent when got into Chiro's space. But when the boy still did not notice, he peered over his shoulder, he arched his eyebrow in curiosity when he saw the book.

"Chiro?" he whispered in his soothing deep voice. He grasped the boy's shoulder, calming him when he jumped in fright at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing up so late?"

Chiro gripped his chest to slow his heart rapid heartbeat. "Damnit Antauri I hate it when you sneak up on me…" he breathed, placing his hand over his mentor's. "But yes… I am just reading Gibson's history book."

Antauri massaged his adopted son's hand with his thumb as he craned his neck over the human's shoulder. He blinked in greater surprise when he recognized the book, "Your reading Clockwork? The historical events of time and space? Why would you be reading that?"

Chiro kept his hand glued to Antauri's, his bare hand resting on top of the smooth silver surface perched on his shoulder. "I just got curious, that's all."

Antauri sighed, tightening his grip on his young leader. "Is this because of the trip to the museum when I showed you the timepiece of Moirai?" When Chiro didn't answer, the sterling simian sighed as he shook his head.

"Chiro…" he started, coaxing Chiro's exhausted gaze away from the dull grey pages. "I only showed you the artifacts because I thought learning of something new would be a good way to spend the day. The legend I shared of you was not meant to be taken so literally, so why are focusing on it?"

Chiro held a five minute stare down with the unblinking robot. His shaky pupils blurred his vision as he found himself unable to hold down the look. He dropped his head submissively to Antauri's dominating gaze and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Antauri, I didn't mean to be obsessing it over this the last three days…"

Antauri exhaled a gentle breath as he removed his hand from beneath Chiro's and found his cheek. Even without Chiro making contact, he still peered deep into the boy's saggy eyes. "I am happy you have taken an interest into such a historical concept… but I just mean take a break, go get some rest. We can discuss this a little later… okay?"

Chiro softly nodded his head to his father figure's request. "But wait Antauri, can I ask you something first?" when he saw the doubtful look on the silver monkey's face, he raised his hand in a reassuring matter. "I promise it has nothing to do with the timepieces… or at least not directly."

Sighing, Antauri nodded. "Very well, what is your question?"

Chiro leaned back, his long sideburns brushing around young adult face. His hair had grown out while he had gained two inches in height; but he was still lanky in build. His eyebrows had also gotten a little thicker.

Actually every time Antauri observed his aged features, he couldn't help but compare how Chiro looked when he became the monster when trained by Offay. How his hair had wildly grown out, except here it was more brushed and shinier. He also didn't have hardly no facial hair to speak of, but Chiro preferred a clean face anyways. Everything else about the eighteen year old; besides hair and height, didn't change much.

Inhaling a breath, Chiro finally found the strength to look at his mentor. "There is one thing the watches did bring to mind, about the pasts…"

Blinking, Antauri narrowed one eye in deep perplexion. "What about the past?"

He rubbed his neck, one thing that really changed about Chiro's older form was he matured a little more. But he had also became more curious about things, which was in a sense good; but it had its bad moments too.

"Well…" the eighteen year old began. "This is kind of hard to ask, but before I became your all's leader… what was the team like back in the day? When you all still served under…" his face scrunched under strain. "Under Mandarin?"

Taken by surprise, Antauri's face shifted back to his normal unreadable expression. He removed his hand from Chiro that had been sitting there for several minutes. He sighed, hiding the face he was slightly disturbed by the random question.

"Well Chiro as I have informed you awhile back, Mandarin was our first leader. He was the wisest, strongest, and smartest of us all. When we were first activated in the robot after the Alchemist erased our memories, Mandarin had already obtained most of the knowledge of tactics and battle. So as a result he ended up teaching and mentoring every one of the team, training us to battle the evil that plagued Shuggazoom."

Chiro paused as he cupped his jaw, even he didn't know why he was asking these questions. He didn't know what to make of these answers, but still his mind forced out more unrationed words.

"Okay I see, but I recall you once said Mandarin had a good heart?" he leaned forward, eyes blinking. "What happened to him?"

Antauri sighed, but before he could answer, he was cut off by another deep voice.

"Mandarin just changed one day…" Otto answered as he came in. His midnight orbs thwarted to a deep pained look. His look finding the ground as his new favorite place to stare at. "We don't know why, but before we exiled him, he was kind… he was my best friend, I looked up to him…"

Noticing Otto's frame beginning to shudder, Antauri in a way he always did. He raced his hand to the green mechanic's dark grey shoulder in attempt to comfort him from the hurtful memory.

Staring at the scene, a ping of hurt stung Chiro's heart. Sighing, he immediately felt guilty. "I am sorry guys, I didn't mean to ask…" he gripped his forehead, "I shouldn't have brought this up, I don't know why I did… I guess I'm just tired…"

Sniffling, Otto shook his hand, brushing Chiro's apologize away. "It's okay Chiro, its nothing you did…"

"Yes, but the past is the past… there is no need to dwell on it when we have the present to worry about," Antauri sternly confirmed while guiding Otto out of the room. "Besides its late and its time for us to return to our quarters… right?" he cut Chiro a stern look, making sure their leader understood.

Nodding, Chiro flinched under the look. "Right right alright, I'm going to bed… sleep well you guys."

When everyone departed and Chiro returned to his room, he flopped on his mattress. He let his achy joints melt into the mattress, but his mind still ran rampant.

"What's going on…?" he whispered out to the lonely darkness of his room. "Why am I so focused on this?" turning over, he gripped his forehead, hiding his face. "God I am such an idiot… I got to forget about this…"

When his mind finally found quiet, a sharp pain stabbed his gut. Gasping in agony, he hugged his body as he curled up. Veins pulsed around his forehead as he grabbed his ears. "S-shit what the hell!?" he gasped as he rolled onto the floor.

Pushing himself to his hands and knees, the boy raised his head. A green aura flowed around his shaking body. The Power Primate pulsed around his paling skin, causing his teeth to grit.

"W-what's going on?" his eyes lost their iris as they exploded into two matching orbs of a ghoulish green.

His room suddenly vanished as Chiro found himself in the room of Shuggazoom's National Museum. The walls and floors were transparent, they rippled when the boy touched them. Jumping in alarm, he looked around, "Am I in… some kind of dream?"

Then a shadow swished passed him. Leaping in alarm, Chiro dashed after the dark shape. Running down the hall, he cut a sharp left and slid to a halt. There his eyes widen when an image of Mandarin was projected before him.

The rouge monkey glared at him, a look so hostile it made the boy shiver. But what he saw next stopped his heart. For in the x leader's grip… was the clocks of Morrow and Yore.

' _Say goodbye my hairless monkey…!'_ the illusion laughed as he slammed the watches together.

The room faded form his sight as Chiro was flung back. His body slammed against the wall, "Ouch!" he groaned while gripping his head. Opening his eyes, he found himself back into his own room.

After staying quiet, something struck Chiro. Leaping to his fight, he turned and raced out the room. He slapped his chest, hearing the primal roar echo around him as his hyper mode appeared. Racing down to the command room, Chiro tapped his communicator.

"Monkey team!" he yelled, "Meet me at Shuggazoom's National Museum! There is going to be a break in!"

He didn't give them time to respond before he hit the exit and ejected himself from the room. The air tunnel swiped him through the cargo bay and out into the freezing night time air. Flipping skillfully through the air, Chiro free felled to the ground beneath. Twisting his body, he landed on his feet.

Narrowing his eyes, the power primate glowed around as he dashed down the street. Leaving nothing behind by a trail of green as he used enhanced speed, completely forgetting to use his jetpack.

 _~At the Museum~_

Mandarin smirked as he stepped through the shattered door. Glass crunching under his dark purple feet.

Knocked out guards laid groaning behind him. Their suits were riddled in bullet holes with sliced apart hand guns propped beneath their bruises hands.

The cameras sounded a small mechanical whir as their lens zoomed in on them. Mandarin caught the sound. Smirking, without looking up, his right paw changed shape. A long barrel with a scope folding out on top slid out of his wrist. Cocking the gun, he pointed to the wall and fired several laser bullets.

He kept walking, ignoring the sounds of metal cases falling to the ground in a loud ' _crash'_. He walked down the hall and turned left. He continued to ignore the priceless relics that his shadow passed by.

Then his gaze rose when he came face to face with a big bolted door. Its raspy chrome surface gleamed from its cleanness. The powerful locks that intertwined its big dome surface made the monkey chuckle.

"Such Gameboy level security…" Mandarin's eyes flashed red as he opened his mouth. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

The red circles of his corrupted attack bashed against the door. The door's thick hide bowed under the power attack. Screeching loudly before it was ripped right off its hinges.

Crossing his legs, Mandarin took his spot in the air as he hovered in. He let his gaze travel to the furthest side of the room. His wrinkly snout twisted into a sick grin when a feeling of warm washed through his wires. The image of a dimly lit glass case reflected in his eyes as he zoomed closer.

"It's so beautiful…" he whispered, placing a weary hand on the clear glass. "Finally… after years of waiting and suffering… my time has finally come…"

Raising his left hand, his palm disappeared and replaced by a long energy blade. Its aura pulsed in red energy under its dark purple sheath. Raising it above his head, he sliced the glass in half. He watched as force of the clean cut sent the pieces shattering against the wall.

There the two relics reflected in his pupils. Sweating, he transformed his blade back into his left hand. Reaching forward, he touched the clocks.

"Not so fast Mandarin!"

Jumping in shock, the rouge monkey whirled around. There he came face to face with Chiro and his former teammates. Snarling, the monkey uncrossed his legs and took an attack stance while suspended in air.

Antauri floated passed Chiro, his eyes narrowed. "Mandarin… what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "What? Not happy to see an old friend Antauri?" He laughed as he glanced back to the watches.

"How are you alive?" Sprx blurted out, "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Mandarin finished the pilot's sentence. He heaved a mocking laugh as he shook his head, "Oh no Sprx… I am alive… but soon…" he turned and grabbed the watches. "I will thrive…"

Gibson noticed the watches hanging from the monkey's grip, he growled. "I don't know what you plan to do with those fragile relics, but they will not save you!" the blue monkey called as his hands folded into blue dripped drills. "This time we will not spare you!"

"Yea!" Otto agreed, also following Gibson's example by summoning his energy saws. "Those things don't even work! So whatever you're planning, you might as well give up now Mandarin!"

Chiro said nothing as he stared at the artifacts dangling in his enemies' hand. The power primate began to churn his soul again as he grabbed his head. Whatever was going on, Chiro knew something really bad was about to happen.

Mandarin did nothing but stare at his siblings. "That is true… there two relics do have an unconfirmed legend around them…" then his smile grew darker as he locked eyes with Chiro. "But you know what they say… fairy tales always have a bit of truth to them… let's find out!"

Gripping the ancient artifacts, Mandarin slammed them together. Hidden compartments opened around the twin clock faces as they hook to each other. The hands began to spin rapidly across the unknown symbols.

The floor started shaking, sending the team falling to their feet. All eyes widen as a rapid wind swirled around them. Lightning cracked across the ceiling as the sounds of ticking consumed the hollow room.

Mandarin laughed as he placed the watches around his neck. White energy sparked around his body, enveloping him. The different colored clocks fazed into a wintery white shade.

"I will re-write the mistakes that have been made!" Mandarin screeched to the falling Hyperforce.

All glass containers started shattering as the winds grew angrier. Antauri growled as he raced to Sprx, grabbing the pilot's arm before he the storm flung him away. He did the same with the rest as he held anchored them to the floor.

Mandarin let out a laugh that ran all hearts cold. "With the Timepiece of Moirai at my side, nothing can stop me!" grabbing the combined watches, he aimed it to the wall behind him.

The white energy the swirled around him was blasted from the watch. A huge hole was torn into the concrete wall, revealing a strange vortex on the other side. Looking back to his former pinned team, he smirked. "See you all in a few minutes…"

Suddenly a thought crossed Chiro's mind. Realizing what was about to happen, he stood up. Locking his knees from the fighting wind, he tore himself away from Antauri.

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled as he reached to stop the boy. But his telepathy were too burned by the others to grab his boy. "No!"

Before Mandarin could enter the portal, a green glow blinded his eyes.

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro propelled himself forward, his attack consuming his body in an array of black of green. He shot like a bullet as he cut right through the raging winds and spiked Mandarin's back.

The pair were thrown into the vortex. Chiro coughed out strained grunts as he wrestled the rouge monkey. Their bodies were hurled around in all different directions. Strange symbols and machines glowed around them as the flashing tunnel piloted them through a black void.

Mandarin shoved his foot against the boy's face, "Foolish child release me!" He yelled into his air, "You're messing up the time warp!"

"N…never!" shutting his hands, Chiro grabbed the chain holding the watches to Mandarin's neck. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his arm.

The monkey shrieked in horror when the watches were yanked apart. A huge spark exploded between them, sending their bodies in different directions.

Mandarin yelled in pain as he grabbed the one watch that remained on his neck. His eyes glowed green as he was thrown down another separate tunnel that was connected to the main tunnel.

Now Chiro was alone. He clung to the blue clock as its single hang began to rotate counter clock wise. The stormy winds smacking Chiro around suddenly pushed him forward.

His eyes were spinning as he was unable to straighten out. He tucked his head his arms as the blue watch of Morrow reflected in his eyes.

He was thrown down a different tunnel. The lightning of the time warp field clashed around him, narrowingly missing his head. Chiro screamed in horror as he found himself falling. Gripping the watch tighter, he shielded his eyes and embraced for the worst.

Soon his vision was blinded by a blue light. A bolt shocked his body, he yelled in agony when his skeleton flashed visible for a second. Sweat rolled down his neck as he found himself unable to stay awake.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of the angry winds dying down and his body hitting something hard. Then all went his dark as his mind faded to black.

* * *

 _A/N: Forgive any grammar mistakes! I was rushed with this chapter and didn't have time to proof read!_

 _But anyway, looks like Mandarin succeeded in getting the clocks and flinging himself through the time warp jump. But what he didn't anticipate was Chiro being thrown him with him._

 _But now Chiro has snatched the phase of morrow while phase of yore still remains in Mandarin's possession. But as Antauri explained, you can't control time without the aid of both watches. So let's see what has become of Chiro._

 _Stay tuned for chapter 3! Peace out!_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Ghost's Guidance

_A/N: Hey people! Thanks for the views! Really appreciate it!_

 _Anyways now everyone, play REAL close attention to this chapter. This is where everything gets explained to Chiro._

* * *

Chapter 3

 _ **A Ghost's Guidance**_

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Chiro groaned as he laid face first on, what he figured out, the hard dirt ground. He could feel water rushing past his feet, soaking them to the bone. When he proceeded to roll over, a sharp pain struck up his spine. He jolted in response as he crumbled back to his side.

"Ouch…" he groaned out, burying his face in his arms. He took notice that he couldn't feel his arms, or his ears… actually his entire body felt weird. But that was the last thing on his mind when his fuzzy hearing picked up on the sound of a familiar ticking.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he felt something sharp and cold constrict his neck. Grabbing for whatever was choking him, he spotted the watch of morrow. His eyes widen as he found the strength to sit up, eyeballing the watch that ticked before him.

"What in the name of Shuggazoom…?" He questioned to no one in particular. "What just happened…?"

Finding his way to his feet, Chiro noticed he sat right outside of Shuggazoom. The water of his perched spot splashed against him. His fear of the deep blue made him jolt back as he struggled to understand everything that was going on.

"Okay wait a minute… Mandarin!" he gasped. Now recalling what had happened, Chiro took off running to the city. His heart was racing as he looked back and forth. He didn't understand, how did he get outside the city? Wasn't he just in the Museum with the rest of the monkeys?

He skidded to a stop… the museum! He turned on his haunches and ran down the sidewalk, fear for his family fueled his sprint. But as he ran, Chiro took notice to a few odd sights that passed him by. Some of the street signs he had never seen before, different style of lights circling advertising signs blinked around buildings.

Slowing his walk, Chiro tried to take into his surroundings. Something didn't feel right, but he didn't have time to focus on that. He completed his run down another street. Once he stopped, his eyes peered up to what he recognized as the museum.

But something before him made him freeze in his footsteps. His eyes peered up to the building that seemed a lot taller then he remembered. There before him stood a sign that read _'Coming Soon: The Museum of Shuggazoomian Natural History. Grand Opening November 16_ _th_ _.'_

"What in… the hell?" Chiro started sweating as he whirled his head around. Looking around as if some stranger would suddenly appear to answer his questions. "This can't be right!" he gasped in horror as he grabbed the watch that dangled beneath his scarf. "I was in this Museum just a few minutes ago…"

Backing up, Chiro turned and ran back down the freeway. Looking around, he started to notice strange things. Every building he was familiar with was now different. Actually some local stores he recalled from just yesterday were now replaced with building zones for new construction projects.

Stopping, Chiro turned and ran down an alleyway. He hid behind a green dumpster as he grabbed the watch. "What is happening!?" he breathed out as he struggled to grasp what he was seeing.

Turning around, the young boy came face to face with a robotic black monkey. Jumping in shock, he raised an eyebrow.

"Antauri?" he whispered as he stepped toward the monkey. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

But when he got no answer, the boy took a closer look. The closer he got to the strange monkey; the more he noticed something was very off.

The robot monkey staring back at him was black, even darker then Antauri's original form. His eyes were a piercing blue. Orange stripes trailed under his eyes with an obvious shade of white surrounding around his forehead and cheeks. An orange scarf was also draped around his neck.

The longer Chiro stared at the blue eyed monkey, the more he fearfully began to realize this was not Antauri. This monkey seemed to be a little taller than his friends… and also, its hands sported five fingers. No robot monkey Chiro ever met has had all five fingers… unless…

Suddenly falling backwards, Chiro stared at his hands. Instead of human skin, he saw metal coursing around his limbs like a shell. Looking down, he saw black fur with white chest hair. Head shaking, Chiro realized that the robot monkey looking at him… was his reflection.

"What the hell!?" He screeched as he grabbed the broken mirror. "This has to be a trick! Some kind of dream!" But that theory was disproved when he pinched himself; feeling pain that proved he was awake.

Rattling like chains, Chiro turned away. Grabbing the watch that dangled freely from his neck, he stared at it. "What happened? What did Mandarin do to me!?" he yelled at the watch, as if expecting the relic to answer.

" _Chiro…"_ a ghostly voice whispered out to the frightened boy-now-monkey.

Whirling around with fist raised, the black simian jolted when he saw a human being staring at him from the mirror. Shaking, he gripped the clock tighter as he inched forward. Recognizing the grey face and multicolored eyes almost immediately.

"The Alchemist…?"

" _Yes Chiro… it is me… the Alchemist…"_ the middle aged reflection spoke in another ghoulish whisper. _"But listen to me, I don't have much time… I know you're scared and confused, but I came to assist you."_

Chiro stared at the mirror for a good long time as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Looking back down to the watch, he glanced back up. "Please… t-tell me I hit my head super hard and that I am just losing my sanity!"

" _Far from it… Chosen One, a few minutes ago you were flung into a time warp field with Mandarin…"_ he sighed as he stroked his long pointed beard. _"Chiro… Mandarin's plan was to travel back in time to prevent a day from happening… a day that changed his fate on December the 1_ _st_ _…"_

"Hang on please start again, I am not following any of this!" Chiro yelled as he flung his hand above his helmet. "None of this is making any sense! I just recall stopping Mandarin when we were both flung into this Vortex thingy and then I wake up as a robot monkey! And what do you mean by his fate on December the 1st?"

Sighing, the reflection shook his head, he didn't even know where to begin. _"Chiro listen to me… This is hard to understand I know, but it's vitally important you focus on the dangers of now…! Where you are at right now is NOT the Shuggazoom you remember… Chiro, this is Shuggazoom sixty five years ago!"_

His world suddenly went dark. His eyes strained under the glass that protected his eyes. He found himself unable to stand as he leaned against the wall. His long tail that he just realized he had entangled around his feet.

"H…how?"

" _Mandarin's plan was to steal the Timepiece of Moirai and travel back 65 years on December the 1_ _st_ , _the day of his exile… Mandarin wants to prevent the monkey team from banishing him on that day. Then when he succeeds, he was going to use the watch of Morrow to travel back into the future… a future to where he now controls Shuggazoom AND the monkey team."_

Chiro's head started racing as he held the watch of Morrow. "But how can this be? I grabbed the clock from him when we were flung into that weird… time vortex!"

The Alchemist reached from the mirror, his transparent hands shushing the monkey. _"That IS his plan, but Chiro when you separated the watches while in the time stream, you prolonged the time sequence. So instead of landing on December 1_ _st_ _you pushed him back a whole month…"_

Taking in a deep breath, Chiro forced himself to focus. Looking up to the reflection of the ghost, he tried to control his jitters. "So what you mean is… instead of being the start of December, when I pulled the watch from him, we instead jumped another month ahead?"

" _Correct…"_ taking in a deep breath, the reflection started shimmering. _"My time is short, so I need to tell you how you can fix this…"_

Blinking oddly, Chiro gestured for the purple hooded ghost to continue.

" _Right now Chiro you managed to prolong Mandarin's plan to reach his targeted date. But now you must use the month of November to stop Mandarin from succeeding! He will be trying everything in his power to get the watch of Morrow away from you… you must NOT let him get it, no matter what!"_

Chiro stared at the watch ticking against his chest. "So basically I just got to survive a whole month, avoid Mandarin from getting the watch, and then all will be fixed by December 1st?"

" _No Chiro… Mandarin's targets are the monkey team… right now in this time era the monkeys are still loyal to Mandarin's past self. Throughout this month you must not only protect the clock of morrow, but you also must keep him away from the monkeys… because right now he will try everything to corrupt their minds to prevent them from exiling him…"_

Chiro started to shake, "I-I don't understand!" He stared at his metallic three toed feet. "If the monkeys are still loyal to Mandarin until his banishment… how can I protect them? If I was not born then they won't even know who I am!"

" _Chiro… Mandarin will try EVERYTHING in his power to get the clock of Morrow from you. Because as long as you both possess one clock, you cannot kill each other. You are safe from Mandarin as long as the clock of Morrow stays touching your body… you two can fight, but unless he gets the watch from you; he can't kill you."_

Holding the watch, a small smile began to crack on his white snout. Feeling like he had an advantage until…

" _But…"_ he called, chasing the chosen one's smile away. _"If Mandarin gets the watch away from you, he can kill you… SO the only way to beat Mandarin is look at this mission like this… THINK of this as a college test and you and Mandarin are both students… you two have a month to study before the final test day, and when test day comes; depending on how you studied… you both will be prepared to pass or fail. But in this case… only one of you can pass."_

Chiro's heart started to drop as he looked down at the relic that was now his protector. "I think I am understanding… I have to keep Mandarin from obtaining the watch until the day of his exile. But until that day I have to spend the month protecting the monkeys and myself from him?"

When the alchemist nodded, Chiro smacked his face. "But how can I do this if the monkeys are still loyal to him? Can I just walk up and tell them everything and then they can exile Mandarin?"

" _No chiro! Right now the monkeys don't know who you are … you do not exist yet. Because of this, you are not their leader yet… so you cannot do ANYTHING that risks their trust in you. You must gain their respect, so when they do come to trust you… it will become more difficult for Mandarin to succeed in his goal…"_

Chiro rubbed his head, his brain was still running rampant but he was starting to get the picture. "Alright… so what do I do now?"

" _Chosen one you are about to walk a VERY dangerous journey, perhaps the most life threatening one of your life… though you may not see this as tough. You don't understand the consequences of this if Mandarin succeeds… "_ Noticing the monkey's confused face, he narrowed his red and blue eyes.

" _If you stop him and ensure his younger self gets exiled, then your future will remain unchanged. But Chiro… if Mandarin defeats you and prevents his exile… then everything will change. Shuggazoom will be under his control, the monkeys will be enslaved to his will power… and you will no longer exist…"_

Hearing that last coment made his heart stop. The blue eyed simian's frame irrupted into a bunch of shakes. Grabbing the watch, he opened his mouth, but found no words coming out.

Shutting his eyes in agony, the alchemist bowed his head. _"Chosen one… your destiny was to find the Hyperforce and protect them from my evil… you were born for that purpose. But if Mandarin rewrites history and his destiny changes… then you will have no reason to be born… therefor you are risking FAR more in this journey then Mandarin himself… which means he will not be afraid to challenge you in any way to get the watch of Morrow away from you…"_

Chiro froze when he noticed the alchemist's transparent form beginning to fade away. "No wait!" he called out, his eyes watering. "Please don't leave me here! I-I-I can't do this by myself!"

" _Do not worry Chiro… I will come to you when you need me. But for now just remember this… Mandarin was a leader who could command… but YOU are a leader who listens… you were born for a purpose, and even with the timepiece of Moirai; that purpose can never be changed… have faith and believe in yourself…"_

Then it was over. The Alchemist's ghost had completely faded away into the mirror.

Chiro stood alone in the dark. His heart was still pounding, here he was trapped in a past where the monkeys won't even know who he is… but also stuck in a body he didn't even know how to control. Grabbing the blue clock, he stared at it. Looking around, he tucked it safely beneath his orange scarf.

"Well… I guess step one is too find the monkeys before Mandarin does…" he exited the alleyway. "But I still don't understand why I am a freaking robot monkey… how am I supposed to explain that to them if I can't even tell them I'm their leader from a faraway future!?"

He cupped his mouth; that statement made even less sense out loud then it did in his mind. Snarling, he bashed his head against the wall. "Why does this always happen to me…!?"

"I don't know my hairless monkey…" came a deep revolting voice from the shadows. "Why does this happen to you?"

Leaping back in fright, Chiro drew up his knuckles. A purple armored monkey soon stepped before him, blocking his path. A twisted smile formed on his aged face as the green watch of Yore blinked on his chest.

"You know Chiro you always surprise me… I mean one moment you slow my plan down by stealing one of the clocks. But NOW you are a robot monkey?" he slapped his forehead laughing. "I would ask why… but as you can see I have no time for this talk, so just make this easy on yourself and hand over the Phase of Morrow…"

Growling, his eyes narrowed to white slits. "Never…"

Mandarin smirked, his right arm folding out into the automatic laser gun. "So be it…"

Whipping his arm forward, he let loose a typhoon of red bullets.

Chiro shrieked in chimp language as he danced away from the storm. He felt a bullet scrape painfully against his helmet as he dived behind a nearby car. He covered his heads as sparks flared over his metal barrier.

"Okay okay…" he stared at his hands. "I got to fight… but how the hell do I transform these things!?" he shook his hands around.

Mandarin walked closer, ending his array of bullets. Smirking, he summoned his blade and sliced the car clean in half. Leaping through the air, he slammed his foot into the younger monkey. He smiled in satisfaction when the black simian went bouncing clear across the road.

"What's wrong my no longer hairless monkey? Don't know how to work the body your soul is trapped in? Good!" he snarled as he raised his blade. "Then let's make this quick!"

Suddenly Mandarin was grabbed, halting his attacks. Chiro, with eyes narrowed, began to glow green. "Thunder Punch!" his fist exploded into blue electricity as he threw his attack into the rouge monkey's face.

Mandarin was sent flying backwards. His forehead fur burnt as he slammed against the wall. Grunting, his eyes jerked, pupils shrunk in shock. "Huh… maybe I underestimated you…" he narrowed his eyes, "Not this time… Monkey Mind Scream!" He yelled, his mouth unleashing a beam of red spiritual rings.

With eyes glowing green, Chiro opened his mouth. "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Both green and red rings collided. Equally matched in power as the energies went spiraling around. Smoke rose as the ground rippled and cracked from beneath the pressure. Smoke exploded out, the drawback sending both challengers flying away from each other.

Growling, Mandarin grabbed his injured arm. "This is not over foolish child…" raising his arms, he deployed a smoke bomb. "I will get that clock from you… just you wait, for you are alone here, and without my brothers' support… you will die!"

Chiro snarled when the bad monkey vanished when the smoke cleared. Coughing harshly, he held the scorch marks staining his white snout and head. "Ouch…" he whispered. Sitting up, he felt something wet dripping from his side. Looking down, he gasped when he saw crimson run freely down his side.

Slapping his palm over the red wound, he breathed hard. He got up and started limping towards the nearest construction zone. Once beyond the fence, he scaled his eyes up to the unfinished building. Sighing, he found himself too weak to walk.

He limped to one of the empty looking sheds. Looking behind it, he spied a small opening from beneath the walk way.

Lightning cracked as rain poured from the midnight sky.

Looking up, Chiro shut his eyes as he crawled under the walk way. Curling up, he scootched away from the opening. His reflective black fur blending him perfectly into the shadows.

He grunted in pain as his wound continued to throb. Grabbing his scarf, he tied it around his wound to slow the bleeding. He knew he needed to find the monkeys… but with the sudden storm, his bloody wound, and his depleting energy… he found himself too weak to go anywhere.

Laying his head into his arm, he winced. Being unable to feel with his new mechanical limbs sent weird vibes down his spine. He was so unused to this new body's dynamics that he couldn't even run five feet without tripping over his tail.

Chiro sighed, the only thing that granted him ANY sense of relief was feeling the power primate warm his heart. He tried to curl his tail around his legs to keep him warm, but he found himself throwing the loose appendage around, whacking his snout. He grabbed his tail and just manually tied around his legs.

He groaned as he laid in the dirt, "How am I going to survive this…?" He looked up to the dark sky. Shortly before he fell into a light sleep, too tired to stay awake any longer. The late night hours of the past finally taking its toll on him.

* * *

 _A/N: Woot woot! Sorry if the alchemist's explanation was hard to follow… it was difficult to explain the mission and what Chiro had to do. But as for everything else, like why he is a robot monkey, will be answered soon._

 _So stay tuned for chapter 4!_

 _Read, review, and sleep tight!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Nearly Caught

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and happy Halloween! Hope you all have a great night of scares and trick or treating while I wreak havoc across my neighborhood by scaring the shit out of little kids and teenagers! Lol I'm evil around Halloween._

 _Anyways, regarding this chapter, Chiro will have to use this month wisely. I know it seems short for such a huge accomplishment, but believe me when I say the shorter time is necessary. Because as everyone knows, Mandarin is only risking his job; but Chiro is risking his whole existence. He must avoid Mandarin more instead of tracking him down, because as long as they're in the past… Mandarin has the home field advantage; not just because he still exists, but he controls the clock that controls the past. So the clock of morrow has little power here._

 _ALSO since Chiro is dealing with two Mandarins, I will just call his past self "Young Mandarin" and the current self just "Mandarin"._

 _Anyways, enjoy chapter 4! Let's see how Chiro handles today._

 _FYI It's not November yet- he still has a few days before then._

* * *

Chapter 4

 _ **Nearly Caught**_

Steam from engine pipes blew noisily, filling the air in its loud squeal. The sound started Chiro as the wounded monkey shot his head up. Looking out from his hiding place, he discovered construction men walking around. He grabbed the watch of morrow, sighing in relief when he felt it between his fingers. Sleeping was very difficult, fearing that any moment Mandarin would take him by surprise and steal the watch from him. But he made it till morning, so he gave himself that.

The tall burly looking men draped in messy attires walked around the area. They clocked in while a few drank from their coffee mugs. They chatted loudly while they suited up in their gear by slapping on tool belts and other outdated looking devices. Or at least just outdated to Chiro.

Forcing himself to sit on his hands and knees, the black simian grunted. His snout scrunched when he felt the wound still throbbing in his side. His scarf was still tightly gowned around his chest and side. Looking at the crusty blood staining his one fabric and black fur; he realized he needed to leave now.

Leaping from his hiding place, the former human ungracefully danced to the exit. He dodged the looks from the workers before leaping out. Now he walked alone on the streets, looking around to the faces that passed him by.

He unfortunately couldn't put a name to any of these faces. While a few people looked familiar, he knew they were not the people he remembered. Chances are many of these people were earlier relatives to the citizens he came to know and love in his existence.

He frowned and bowed his head, oh yea… he just had to remind himself he didn't even exist yet. Grunting, he looked back up to the dark skies; it obviously was still early in the morning. Shaking his head, he continued on.

He didn't know where to begin, but he needed to find the monkey team. But his pain forced him to retract this plan. He needed medicine, or something to help with this wound. There was no way he could take a stand for the team when he himself could barely walk.

Suddenly an explosion alarmed him. Whirling around, Chiro spotted some citizens running away screaming. Smoke as black as his fur came rising out of the underground subway station. Fire licked the walls as it rose from vents opening up the underground station.

He gasped as he looked at his wound and then back to the street. He gripped his knuckles, "Wither I don't exist or not… I still have a sworn duty…" Growling, he ran to the subway. Deciding the monkey team would have to wait.

As he ran down the sloped walkway, he put on the breaks. There sitting on top of a burning train was Mandarin. The monkey laughed as he let loose a rain of bullets, shooting the ceiling out. The pressure of the wave of shots caused the strong pillars to wilt.

"That's right you cowards! Keep screaming!" He yelled as he drew his blade and stabbed one fleeing citizen in the back.

The wounded man reflected in Chiro's blue optics. With fur bristling, he swore he was foaming at the mouth. "Chiro Speero!" he cried. Throwing his hand into the ground, a bright electric circle swarmed around him. Pulling his hand back up, he pulled out a Zeus style lightning bolt. Taking aim right for Mandarin's head, he chunked the spear with all his might.

The bolt hit its mark as it zapped Mandarin, electrocuting his armor. He shook for a moment before regaining his composure. Turning around, red eyes met blue ones. He laughed, "My my you certainly have courage my no longer hairless monkey…" he stepped forward, eyes staring at the ticking watch.

Chiro noticed this glance and tugged his bloody scarf back over his neck; hiding the clock. "You are not getting this clock! But I'm putting a stop to this right now!" glowing green, his eyes exploded into a dark green. "Monkey Fu!" he threw a huge beam barreling at his orange rival.

Mandarin dodged the attack. Throwing himself sideways as the beam shot past him. The powerful surge broke into the cracked wall, sending it exploding into splinters. Smirking, the rogue monkey cut the younger simian a satisfied look. "Well thank you for finishing my work… and don't worry I will return to retrieve the Phase of Morrow from your burnt up corpse… so bye bye," he faded before Chiro could even blink.

Unable to grasp what he had just done, he saw people pounding on the glass, trapped in the burning train. Their eyes were wide as children cried, trying desperately to claw their way out before the flaming roof collapsed on them.

"No!" he yelled. Running forward, Chiro threw his shoulder into the glass. It shattered on impact, granting freedom to the passengers. He noticed the wall getting ready to fall. So thinking fast, he leaped to the top of the train. Crossing his arms, a primal roar screamed from his veined neck as he summoned the inner primate.

The green energy gorilla roared with its chest puffed out. Chiro hovered in the middle of its huge bulky build. Raising his arms, he slapped the falling bricks back into place. He buckled his knees as he shut his eyes, straining under the tremendous weight. He creaked one eye open as he watched all the citizens' race out.

Unable to hold any longer, his animal battle aura flickered from sight. Once he saw the last man guide his children out, Chiro took a step forward. With sweat dancing off his face, a vein popped on his forehead. "Only… one… chance…" he coughed from the black smoke ashing his lungs up. Hunkering down, he disengaged the protective primate around him. Once his feet clanked against the ground, he took off running.

Without the support of his inner primate, the walls finally caved. The black simian screeched in fear as he ran with all his might. His tail flayed behind him as he went tripping and skipping in a high velocity sprint. Midway he tried to use his longer arms to assist in his run; but no experience left him tumbling.

He could feel the intense heat wave picking up speed; inches behind him. A light cracked through the smog blinding him. The exit was just five feet away.

Mustering up all his strength, he patted his pain down and threw himself forward. He went skidding up the slope as the flames exploded. The push sent him flying right out of the subway's mouth. He slammed onto the street. He shook as he laid on his side.

Groaning, he forced himself to look up. His arms shaking as he caved under his own weight. You think being a creature this small he wouldn't feel so heavy. He blinked his tears away as he tried to find his way to his feet.

Then the sounds of something big, like an airship, jetted overhead; casting a shadow over them. He felt a huge thud shake the ground as he felt new presences emerge. Looking up, his eyes widen when he spied the huge towering body of his super robot. "Monkey team…" he whispered out.

But as he started to make his way to it, a sight stopped him. There five meters away from him stood an orange monkey… but not the same orange one he recalled. This one looked just like the other monkeys, no long hair, no hideous aged marks, and dark brown armor with matching gauntlets glimmered in the sun. Younger Mandarin came flying valiantly overhead, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Chiro suddenly found himself cowering in fear. Shrinking back, he hid behind a nearby hover car. He watched the Hyperforce leader come racing to the scene.

Young Mandarin landed as his vision skulked around the area. "Is everyone okay?" he asked in a less raspy voice. He glanced to the flames and then to the frightened citizens, he growled. "What happened here!?"

"Mandarin…" Antauri whispered as he landed behind his buffer commander. "These people are scared and obviously traumatized, we need to check the area and make sure no one was caught in the fire."

Chiro's eyes widen when he saw his father figure. It was so weird… seeing the black fur and lime colored eyes instead of silver and blue.

Just then more monkeys similar to the Halloween colored pair emerged forward. Gibson, Sprx, Otto, and Nova came in, landing perfectly behind their leader as if they practiced this pose a hundred times. Gibson, with a scanner in hand, looked around, his device beeping. "Well according to my scans there are no signs of life underground… so apparently everyone made it up."

Young Mandarin rolled his eyes, "Fine if you are certain… but next time there is a fire I want to be alerted immediately!" he snarled at the blue scientist. "So fix those alarms! Next time if we come any later people might not be able to make it out!"

Gibson bowed his head submissively, "Y-yes Mandarin… I will begin immediate upgrades to the robot's security systems when we get back."

"See that you do," he answered sternly. "I don't want people dying just because we late by a second… "

"Thank you Hyperforce!" one man holding his three year old daughter stepped forward. "We saw one of your members pull us out just before the roof crushed us!"

Now all faces were upturned in a frown with confusion plastered all over their looks. Though the humans couldn't understand their heroes, he noticed the confused looks. Chuckling, he put his daughter down and pointed to Antauri. "The black one saved us! We saw you break the subway's glass while you guided us out, so thank you!"

Antauri and Mandarin shared a baffled glance. Looking back up, Antauri grabbed Gibson's scanner and wrote something down in English. He handed the man the hollo pad to read. Just because they couldn't communicate yet didn't mean they have ways of talking.

As the man read the simian's question, Chiro began to get a bad feeling. Not wanting to be spotted by Young Mandarin, the former boy hero turned to flee. The moment he got to the other side of the road, a shadow stopped him.

Mandarin smirked peevishly, "You are obviously strong enough to withstand my attacks… but let's see how well you do in the public eye… Monkey Mind Scream!"

Chiro shielded his face as he went straight through the car. He slammed into the concrete, the loud burst of power causing everyone to look right at him. He gasped in pain as he grabbed his wound, feeling blood pouring again. He blinked, his left blue optic shattered.

He froze when all eyes were on him, till he heard a familiar voice. "What was that!? Over here!" Nova yelled as she started running towards him.

Gasping in horror, Chiro turned and bailed. He retreated to the cover behind some still intact buildings. He breathed hard as he covered his mouth to silence himself. He watched as his future teammates skewered around his current spot.

They talked to one another as they examined the blood staining the ground. He couldn't hear them, but he could tell he just barely got away. Fear paralyzed his heart, suddenly having no idea how the team will react made him become hesitant. Plus with them still following Mandarin, he was already beginning to feel doubtful.

His eyes casted downward as he quickly ran off before the monkeys could spot him. He needed just a little longer to decide how he was going to approach them; safely. The Alchemist warned him he needed to play his cards JUST right if he was going to win this nearly impossible battle… so he needed to be smart.

He ran till he reached the entrance of the city, he sighed in relief. Cupping some water in his hands, he splashed it over his wound. Washing the dry blood away while he soaked his bloody scarf in as well. His cracked optic was not too much of a bother, plus he knew how to fix it himself.

But this wound in his side was really lagging his progress. He grunted when the water stung the split skin. He nearly fainted at the feeling as he refrained from touching it. He was well aware he needed help and fast.

But for now, he needed to be smart… and planned the next meeting with them will be thought through accordingly. If first meeting goes wrong, he'll need an escape route; if it goes well… then he needs a game plan on how to win their trust till the beginning of December.

Sighing, he went back to washing his scarf. A pharmacy was nearby, so he planned on purchasing some medicine and pain pills. For tomorrow he was really going to need it.

* * *

 _A/N: Woah! That was close for poor monkey chiro Oo' as I said before, Mandarin is going to be relentless on him till he gets the Phase of Morrow from Chiro. But Chiro can't afford to stay in direct combat with Mandarin because the orange monkey does not have as much too loose as he does. So the chances are better if he avoids Mandarin._

 _At least now he knows where the monkeys are so he won't have to go tracking them down. Plus they're aware of his presence, so it won't take long before he is discovered._

 _Stay tuned for chapter 5!_

 _Happy Halloween!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Discovered Then Fleeing

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting and thanks for the reviews! I know there is a lot of speculation on Chiro being a robot monkey, but you will see why the Timepieces of Moirai changed him into one._

 _Also note Nova is going to seem a little cranky in this chapter, but that's just cause she is dealing with a certain orange asshole. So trust me, she will lighten up later!_

 _So anyways, enjoy chapter 5!_

* * *

Chapter 5

 ** _Discovered then Fleeing_**

Young Mandarin stood in the super robot's main control room. He eyed the monitor like it was the devil himself. The orange leader stood in a hunched over position with his tail up, his onyx eyes homing red pupils narrowed. "This can't be right…" he growled, "I mean how?"

Otto came in, his black orbs looking up to the older monkey. "Mandarin…" he whispered, "Are you okay? You have been stressing a lot since we investigated that subway fire two or three days ago."

The eldest leader casted a gentle look to his youngest brother. "It is alright Otto, I am just… stuck on something… like how citizens thought we rescued them when we obviously didn't."

Shaking his head, he turned away from the computer. "Okay no time for speculation now, I will figure this out later. For now, gather everyone in the room, it's time for a little progress report."

Otto nodded with his big pearly white smile. Running out, he returned with every teammate following. They lined up in an orderly fashion line as their alpha male crossed their fronts. He marched like a drill sergeant as he eyed each member. His look landed on Antauri.

"Antauri… have you perfected your focus on the Monkey Mind Scream attack?"

The black simian nodded silently with his typical stoic look. "Yes Mandarin, I have been studying and applying the methods of meditation you have showed me a while ago. It has been a great help in interloping my concentration levels… so I do feel I have made progress with the attack."

"Good," he nodded before moving away to Gibson. "Big brain… you and Otto fix those buggy alarms yet?" he narrowed his eyes in hidden irritation that they are even having this talk to begin with.

Gibson winced, but Otto smiled, jumping to answer before the scientist could. "We sure did Mandarin! I even installed a state of the art radar! Now we can detect bad guys from all across the city on our own monitor!"

Mandarin's grouchy face cracked into a small smile, "Good good… glad that we will no longer be having this problem anymore." Then he turned away and locked eyes with the pilot, "And Sparky… report on your progress with the flight simulator."

Sprx, with hands tucked behind his head, smirked a sarcastic smile. "You bet I did Mandy… and ya know I would do a lot better if you'd JUST let me fly a solo patrol for once… give me some more practice with my own fist rocket, ya know what I mean?"

Mandarin shook his head, "No… you are not flying close to the city while you are still inexperienced. You are ONLY going to practice in the flight simulator till I say otherwise… Got it?"

The bright red monkey's fur bristled as he glared at the ground. "Fine…" he whispered, feeling like he was being robbed of some of his independence.

Then Mandarin locked eyes with Nova. His expression tightened as both the simians stared at each other. Nova's looked rivaled knives as she turned her shoulder to him, staring at him. The orange alpha male showed a small peak of his teeth to exert his assertiveness. But the nonverbal growl did nothing but boil the golden warrior's blood.

"Nova…"

"Mandarin…"

Both their voices were leveled with equal aggression. Mandarin crossed his arms, obviously angered by this challenging look. "You work on your anger…? For I do not want another room blown up because of your lack of self-control."

Nova's red/pink eyes snapped to a look of anger. "What, can't handle the fact you broke your spine when you were laughing at me?"

"Silence!" he snapped, shutting the rival female up. "No more in subornation! Next time you pull another stunt like that I will be forced to label you as a danger to the team and suspend you in defiantly! Is this understood?"

The team's strongest simian bristled her fur, trying _everything_ in her power to control her climbing levels of rage. "Crystal clear sir…"

"Good," he growled and moved away from the threatening female.

Mandarin swore out of all the monkeys, Nova was a nuke waiting to explode. Everyone obeyed him without a second thought… except the gold female. He sighed, he didn't know why she had to be so hard to control. The other members were so meek and knew their place… yet Nova challenged his authority when she felt he was being cruel to them. He was never cruel! He just pushed them to train harder!

While he thought about this, Nova was also thinking rival thoughts. She was not going to submissively back down when their leader was being an asshole to their family. Sure he was calm sometimes, but majority of the time he bore little to no patience with them. He expected them to get all his lessons right the first time, but when they didn't he'd explode on them. This is why Nova was clashing with him so much… she felt obligated to protect them from their leader's condescending words.

"Alright team…" Mandarin spoke up, running his paw over a control panel. "We need to discuss what had happened two days ago- regarding a situation that led citizens to believe we saved them when we haven't even shown up on the scene yet…"

Otto raised his hand, cutting their leader off. "Oh oh maybe they're just so used us seeing us saving them that they might've imagined it was us saving them!"

Everyone blinked at Otto before Gibson cleared his throat. "Illogical… the man specifically pointed to Antauri, so _obviously_ he saw something that he confused us with."

Antauri nodded to his younger brother's theory. "Agreed, the man told me that he swore I was the one who saved them. Saying he saw a black monkey break the subway's window and escorting everyone out."

Mandarin slammed his fist on the wall, "I am getting frustrated with this! None of us were there, so that guy saw something!" He threw his look at the team's scientist. "Did you get any answers from the DNA test yet Gibson?"

The blue simian sighed as he walked to his lab; returning with a glass beaker and some paper. "According to my analysis from the blood we collected on the streets… it is indeed simian blood; but it belongs to none of us."

Their eyes popped open in alarm. Antauri stepped forward, eyeing the sheet of paper. "Did you discover anything else that could probably give us some more answers?"

Gibson rubbed his head, "Unfortunately no… the only thing I could gather from the blood results was whatever was in the subway was indeed a monkey- same breed as us… a Shuggazoomian bred monkey. But that is all I could gather."

Mandarin shook his head, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Well great… so the only answer we can safely conclude is there is another monkey running around Shuggazoom doing our job? Nonsense!" he yelled at the monkeys, "Whatever is going on I want this little rat caught! Got it?"

Everyone nodded, except Nova, who just did her everyday glare. Mandarin ignored this look for now and faced the controllers. "So I have a new assignment for everyone… we are going to head to the city and search for this cretin! We are to work around our daily schedules… so we are going to break off into pairs of two and take double shifts… we are to search during our patrols for danger… understand?"

Everyone nodded as Mandarin smirked, "Good… for now, let us begin… Nova!" he summoned her forward. "Since you are still on probation for your misbehaving threats… you and Otto will be first on patrolling for tonight… so have fun!"

Nova snarled as she walked out without another word. She could hear the metal clanks of the smaller male monkey following close behind. "Nova!" the mechanic hollered, "Wait up!"

She ignored her brother as she shoved her way through the robot's foot hatch. "What Otto?" she asked scornfully. Her dark shaded fur revealing her immense rise of stress levels.

The innocent monkey shrunk back in submission as he looked down, "'Why are you so hard with Mandarin…? I mean he is just trying to help us… can't you please trust him a little more?"

She stared at Otto, she had no reason to be mean with him. But he wouldn't understand the reasons behind her clashing with their leader.

"I will try," that's the only answer she could muster for the moment. She turned away as she led Otto out into the cooling late October air.

 _~With Chiro, 10:30 P.M.~_

Chiro smiled in thanks as he took the bag from the cashier. The much taller woman had to lean over the counter to hand the blue eyed simian his purchase. "Here you go Hyperforce, my thanks for you saving my husband and daughter in from the fire yesterday!"

Chiro smiled as he nodded. He was going to pay, but the pharmacy worker insisted on giving him free medicine. He walked in just hours ago, weary from losing blood; so this kind woman was more than happy to fix him up. She applied a cream to the wound after applying a nice tight bandage over it.

Part of his body was fully metal as well as some of his insides. Which meant his body must've been different from the other monkeys, seeing is how the only organic parts on them were their eyes and brains. So Chiro retaining some of his body organs told him he was indeed very different.

Chiro nodded his thanks to her before he left the drug store. He would've spoken to her, but he didn't know wither or not she would understand him. He didn't need to risk anything so he kept moving. Once he had taken a few pain pills, he knew he was going to be okay.

As he limped, he leaned against the crutch that was strapped to his arm. The lady also said he couldn't be walking around so much. But since he HAD to, she gave him something to support him.

Chiro carried the paper bag in his arms as he limped through the streets. It was dark and lightly raining with a few low rumbles of thunder. The moon barely peaked through the skies, granting him only little light down the wet barren street.

He could hear the Phase of Morrow ticking quietly against his warm chest. Though it was ticking, Chiro felt as though it was counting down the time he had left. To live or no longer exist was the real question that he would have to wait and see. But for now he just focused on making himself better.

He looked at the leather bandage wrapped tightly around him. At least this was better than nothing.

He winced when a hover car flew past him. The speed it was going scraped the sidewalk and flung water all over him.

The black simian gasped as he shielded the paper bag containing his medicines. He grunted when he smeared the dirty road water off his face. "Aw man… great now I am at risk of getting a cold!" he sneezed as he whiped his nose.

Just when Chiro swore his luck was getting worse, something brushed past him. Looking in alarm, a voice reached out to him.

"Antauri?" came a deep male voice, "What are you doing out here? I thought Mandarin said only me and Nova were doing a patrol tonight."

Chiro's fur bristled against his back as he recognized Otto's voice. His back was to the green mechanic, which was probably why he was confusing him with Antauri.

Then he heard more metal feet clanking against the side walk. A raspier female voice spoke up, "Antauri?"

Chiro's stomach dropped a thousand fathoms. He didn't need to turn around to know they were staring at him. He stood further in the dark, which is probably why they didn't see him too well. If he turned around, he KNEW they would figure out he was not Antauri…

When he didn't respond, he could feel the heat of their bodies' inch closer. He froze, his brain running rampant through his now mechanical mind. What should he do? Did he run? No then his wound would split open. But he couldn't face them yet! He didn't even have a plan!

Then he tensed when he felt a hand touch his back. Judging by the strong fingers roughly poking him, he knew it was Nova's grip. "Antauri why are you wearing a scarf?" She asked baffled, "And what's up with that bandage…? Come on say something, this is not funny…"

Then it happened… when he felt the hand turn him around. There hot pink eyes locked with sky blue eyes. He watched as both their expressions went from concern to shock. He was not sure how he was looking… he just felt blank right now. He needed to do something fast!

"Who… are you!?" Otto yelled in alarm.

"You're not Antauri!" Nova added shortly after.

He tried to talk, but his voice was caught in his breath. He raised his hand while still holding the bag. His eyes wide as he shook. Fear evident.

The green and gold pair drew their weapons, but their gazes told him they were not intending to attack. He gripped his wounded side as he backed up, "Wait wait!" he finally managed to spit out. "Please don't attack me!"

Nova raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting to hear his voice. "Who are you?"

He gripped his cane, "I… i…" he looked at his reflection in a nearby pond. Wincing when he saw his white muzzle scrunching in fear.

Suddenly Otto opened his eyes, "Wait a minute… are you the one that saved those people from the subway?"

"Yea…" Nova added, scratching her chin with her tail. "Mandarin sent us to find you…"

Now all went downhill when that name left the female's lips. Startled beyond belief, Chiro leaped back. "Lightning Kick!" his leg exploded into sparks as he slammed into a nearby light pole.

The broken pole landed in front of the pair, sparking as it released a stream of white smoke. Nova gasped at the sudden motion, "What the!?" When she leaped over the pole, she saw no one on the other side. "Damn it we lost him!" she cursed as she snapped her head back to face Otto. "Where did he go!?"

Otto grabbed his head, "I don't know but we got to find him! He looked hurt and sick!"

Nova dropped her angry gaze, "What? Otto forget about that, he just tried to attack us!"

He shook his head, "No he didn't! If he wanted to take us down why didn't he just directly use that weird… electric kick attack?" The mechanic sheathed his saws. "But did you see him? He was limping and had a bandage on… he was hurt! We need to help him!"

Sighing, Nova turned around. "Fine whatever… just find him before Mandarin checks in. I am in NO mood to deal with him right now."

Both monkeys leaped into the air in a beam of gold and green. They flew into the stormy night sky, scattering through the city.

Chiro laid under a car a few meters away. His heart was racing as his wound throbbed. Gasping, he quickly fished out a pill bottle and took a few of the dissolvent drugs. He shook as he laid his head down, letting the cold damp concrete sooth his agony.

"Why did I do that?" he asked himself out loud. Now they'll think he tried to attack them, but he didn't… he just panicked when hearing Mandarin's name! But now they know what he looks like, and worse they know he is wounded and vulnerable.

Now it was only a matter of time before they found him. Chiro squeezed his arm as he started coughing roughly. He needed a plan and fast… for knowing the stubbornness of his own team, he knows he will be found quickly.

He rubbed his burning forehead as cold sweat dripped from his helmet. He laid on his stomach as he held his head. At least he managed to fix his optic…

His power primate flickered weakly around him as he listened to the light rain beat against the car covering him. At least he was safe… for now anyways. He breathed heavily as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His half metal heart steamed in his metal ribs as more sweat raced down his pitch black helmet. His eyes eventually black out, hearing nothing more then the rain washing over him.

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh Chiro was discovered! Now looks like hiding won't do him anymore good! Nova and Otto now can report they saw a blue eyed robot monkey walking around the streets- so he can't hide or run anymore._

 _But now things are getting worse, he is getting sick! But what do ya expect? He's been sleeping out in the rain and dirt for like… nearly 3 days now AND with an infected wound he got treated a little late._

 _Stay tune for next chapter! Things are gonna be picking up!_

 _And Don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Poisoned

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting, and sorry it took so long. I was busy. So won't bore you any longer, enjoy chapter 6!_

 _Also note this! Mandarin may have the home field advantage but he is unaware of half the knowledge Chiro possess. Such as how the watches are ineffective if they are used against each other._

* * *

Chapter 6

 _ **Poisoned**_

Nova and Otto shot through the star lit sky. They had been racing around the city for the past four hours in search of the strange black robotic monkey. Otto was scared but Nova was angry, why? Well all this came crashing down on her so quickly… she just didn't expect to find their target on the first night they started searching. And little did she expect their target to _actually_ be a robot monkey like themselves.

"Nova I'm worried!" Otto whined as he popped his head out of a nearby trashcan. "We've been searching everywhere! Maybe we should radio the team and tell them we spotted him!"

"No Otto…" Nova growled, using her gusto amount of strength to shove some heavy duty pipe lines out of the way. "If Mandarin hears we let him get away then I'll never hear the end of it. So we won't report till we find him…"

Otto frowned at the larger monkey's stubbornness. "Are you still mad at Mandarin because of the training room incident?"

She froze, a vein bursting in her eyes, causing them to go blood shot. "I don't want to talk about it," she hissed before marching past her brother.

In the distance, Mandarin watched the younger version of his teammates search around. He smirked, "My my how clueless my brother and sister are… even more so then their future selves. But that shall be fixed when I rid myself of the boy…" he whispered as he leaned against a building, invisible in the shadows.

The watch of yore ticked on his heavily armored chest. He was still stunned the boy now monkey survived his attacks, "I don't know where he is… but I know he won't hide from them forever…" he smirked as he stood up. "So time to lure the foolish boy out…"

Cocking his gun, he aimed it at a big cable connecting two taller buildings together. It roped itself high above the ground as Nova and Otto cluelessly walked right beneath it. Smirking darkly, Mandarin reached his free paw to his weapon and clicked the barrel sideways. The bullet hole folded out into a much larger diameter as a big scope jumped before his eye.

Taking aim, a medium sized rocket came flying out of the enlarged arm-weapon. Zipping through the air, a trail of smoke blazed out from its rear. Then spinning like a football, it collided into the building's side. The cracks crumbled the flimsy pillars as it collapsed from the heat.

The cables tied to the roof bowed under the loss of support. It snapped in half and came raining down to the ground.

Nova looked up just in time, "Otto move!" she yelled. She leaped towards her younger sibling and knocked him out of the way.

Both primates went skidding a good ten feet, narrowly avoiding being squished. They panted as they stared back to the wrecked spot, fire flickering in their eyes. They glanced at each other speechless, minds unable to understand what just happened.

"Well that was… strange…" Nova added as she grabbed Otto by the hand and hoisted him up. She used her tail to brush the ashes off herself and the mechanic before turning to the blaze.

Looking at the enflamed pile of wires and rubber, Otto looked back up to the building. "This does not feel like an accident… the way the wires are busted and the temperature of the flames speaks of some kind of chemical explosion…" he scratched his chin in thought.

Mandarin slinked closer, watching his siblings inspect his handing work. The Phase of Yore began to blink as the rogue monkey looked up. "Aha… the boy is close…" he grinned a platonic smile as he sank back into the darkness.

In the distance, Chiro had heard the blast and came rushing in. He stood on top of a nearby building. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw Nova and Otto alright. "Whatever happened… glad their okay…"

As Chiro was about to leave, a small ounce of movement caught his eye. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow when he spotted a red dot. The light came out from the street corner and found its mark on Nova. Then it danced up her back and laid to rest on her head.

Chiro stared at the dot, then his face paled over when he realized it was a marking laser. "No…" leaping from his perched spot, he flung himself towards the duo.

"Get down!"

Nova and Otto didn't have time to react when a black, white, and orange streaked blur knocked them both over. They didn't have time to respond when the sounds of a gun shot went off.

The former human boy gasped as he felt something sharp stab into his side. He wobbled to his feet as he instantly began to feel woozy. Snaking his arm around his waist, he snatched something cold and skinny stabbed into his ribs. Ripping it out, he spied a small canister with a big four inch needle exiting its tip. He stared at it for a second before his world darkened…

Dropping the small poisonous sedative, the jet black monkey began to stumble. His world went spinning as he grasped blindly for the watch on his neck. His body began to shake uncontrollably as he lost all color to his vision. He fell to his stomach, feeling his strength dropping by the second.

He heard a cold chuckle lick his metal ears. His fur crawled as he painfully shut one eye, "M-mandarin…" he snarled.

The purple armored monkey came around the corner, his muggy smirk taunting him. "Oh foolish boy you are so easy to draw out… but I will admit, the fact you haven't died from my constant attacks yet have astounded me. But this time I will make sure you don't survive this…"

When he reached a hand out to grab the blue relic of the future, Chiro clung to it harder. He snarled as he propped himself up with his one weakening arm. "W-what did you… do to me?" his voice was cracking, which made the boy's heart swell with worry.

Mandarin growled in frustration but retracted his claws. "You are so durable, I knew brute force wouldn't be enough to kill you. So instead… I shot you with this…" he held up the needle that laid by his feet. "Fourteen ounces of metallic poison… enough to kill ten full grown adults as it pumps through your organs."

Chiro smirked at him, this look making the orange rogue monkey raise an eyebrow in question.

"Nice try Mandarin… b-but I am cybernetic now… t-this won't harm me…"

"Oh ignorance is such a bliss foolish boy… but in the next hour, this injection will have burned your heart out to nothing but a pile of burnt flesh…"

Chiro's heart stopped as he could feel a strong burning sensation pierce the inside of his shell. Electricity sparked around his arms and head as he curled up into a pitiful ball. Panic escalated as he clung to the clock of morrow.

Then two shadows hovered over him. Nova and Otto rushed over to the downed monkey, their eyes wide. Otto noticed the seizure like symptoms and glanced to Nova, "We have to help him!"

Nova was still at a loss of what happened. One moment they were nearly crushed, then they both get roughly shoved aside and heard a loud gunshot shortly after. "I have no idea what happened but we have no time… let's get him to sickbay!"

Kneeling down, they grabbed the taller monkeys' metal arms and hauled him up. Chiro was losing himself, falling so far into darkness he couldn't voice his mind. All he could do was see the ground leaving his feet as four pairs of arms towed him through the weightless air.

Mandarin smirked as he watched his siblings carry the weakening boy hero away. "Well not exactly what I planned, but it won't matter… for in a matter of hours, the damn child will be done for…" he cackled as he leaned against the wall.

"Just because you became a robot monkey does not mean you are equal to me… child…"

 _~Super Robot: 3:30 AM~_

The walls of the super robot were quiet from the late night hours. The remaining Hyperforce members slept soundly in their private quarters.

Seconds later the robot's entrance slid open as three shadows came rushing in. Nova carried the strange monkey on her back as Otto raced ahead. The green mechanic punched in a few codes as the main room's doors slid open. "Hurry!" he shrieked as his sister flew past him.

His weak groans didn't go unnoticed as worry flooded the pink and black eyes watching him. Otto punched on the lights as Nova fled to Gibson's lab.

"Get Gibson!" the gold warrior ordered as she quickly laid the taller male monkey onto the table.

As Otto ran to the fetch the team, Nova desperately tried to slow his bleeding. His four day old wounds made her flinch when she undid his bandages.

Then everything changed when Mandarin came in, "What the hell is going on-" He paused when he saw the gold warrior in the company of a creature that looked strikingly similar to them. Arching his eyebrow, he stepped back, "What the hell happened!?"

Soon the rest of the team rushed in, their expressions mirroring Mandarin's own shocked gaze. "What in the…" Sprx started.

Gibson noticed the wounds and rushed in. Grabbing a vaccine shot, he rushed to the stranger's side. "He's been poisoned!" he warned everyone, "I don't know if it's contagious or not so everyone stay at least an arm's length away!"

As the dark blue colored doctor worked, Mandarin and the team faced Nova and Otto. "What happened!?" he growled, "Where did you find him? Tell me."

"W-we don't know…" Otto rushed to answer. "We ran into him thinking he was Antauri, then he fled and we found him like this after we almost got crushed by some burning building cables."

Young Mandarin arched his eyebrow and wrinkled his white snout. "You should've radioed me before bringing him back to the robot… what if he is hostile!?"

Nova snapped him a surprise look, throwing the leader off guard with the intensity of her stare. "If he was hostile he wouldn't have ran away in fear when he saw us. He would've engaged us, plus he begged us not to attack."

Glancing at his appearance, Mandarin scowled in disgust. "Well whatever he is… he looks like a damn stray. He is filthy and covered in nasty infected cuts…"

Gibson examined the wounds after analyzing his body. "Well these wounds appear to be a few days old, they are badly infected…" he looked at the paper his scanner was spitting out to him. "According to my analysis there are particles of some vitamins in his systems… so whatever happened he obviously tried to doctor himself."

Then Antauri walked in, taking the reins of the conversation; which was something he rarely did. "Regardless of his condition… what is another robot monkey doing here?" he frowned, taking on his normal deadpan look. "This is most disturbing, I sense something off… can you wake him up? Maybe he can give us a little insight-"

"No." Mandarin cut off the second in command, "I don't care what he is… I don't want to risk our safety. He might be dangerous, I want him contained and vaccinated away from the others till he is one hundred percent virus free. Then we'll interrogate him…"

Antauri could tell by the coldness of his leader's voice that this new monkey was in for some harsh treatment. He sighed, knowing better then to speak against his superior… but he felt this was a good enough circumstance to defy this personal rule. At least just this once.

"Mandarin…" the wise black simian spoke out slowly. "I understand we are risking a bunch by keeping him here… but judging from his appearance, there is no mistake that this was the monkey the citizens reported seeing when he saved them from the subway fire. So 'interrogating' him in a violent or intimidating matter might not be the wisest thing to do…"

Gibson nodded, "Agreed. Plus even if he is dangerous, these wounds are bad enough to stabilize him without the aid of sedations… in theory he is not going anywhere on his own free will, at least not for a while."

Mandarin grunted when he felt all eyes on him. Mentally weighing the pros and cons of the situation, he reached a conclusion. "Fine, he will stay but _only_ until we get some answer. Till then I want him contained, I don't want him wandering the robot freely… then we'll decide what to do with him."

Sighing, a small sense of relief washed through Antauri. Satisfied that their alpha was being a tad bit more reasonable then reverting to his usual sense of violence. "I am sure we will not regret this Mandarin…" he spoke calmly.

"For now, get this thing into a containment grid… who knows what diseases he is carrying."

Nodding, Gibson pressed a nearby button. The lab's metal arms slid out, grasping the taller monkey in its grip. It hauled the young blue eyed simian over to a tube. The glass container slid open with a loud hiss when the robot monkey was placed in its center. A plug in snapped into the back of his head while liquids soon swallowed him up.

Once his oxygen mask was firmly in place, the blue scientist looked at the rest of the team. "I don't know when he will wake up… or _if_ he'll wake up… my scanners found heavy doses of fatal toxins that could kill large mammals in a matter of hours pumping into his system. I am sending some anti-venom into his system that'll hopefully drown out the poison… but for now all we can do is wait…"

Sprx eyed the monkey that now floated lifelessly in the tank. "You know, I can see why he could be mistaken for Antauri…" he smirked as he glanced over to the green eyed simian. "Hehe he almost looks kin to you!" he motioned to the odd facial coloring mapping across the darker simian's face.

Unfazed by the attempted humor, Antauri turned his focus back to the strange sight. "This is still very perplexing… I didn't know there were other robot monkeys."

Nova stared at the deep electric blue eyes, "Maybe he might be able to tell us where we come from?"

Gibson shrugged, "Well all this will have to wait… for now, just to ensure precautions…" He pulled a lever. Watching as two sets of black chains leaped out and cuffed the taller monkey's arms. "I do not like doing this, but these binds will ensure he stays in the tank."

Mandarin cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Enough gawking… let this thing sleep, if he does not wake up by tomorrow then we'll wake him up forcefully. For now everyone is forbidden to enter the lab except me and Gibson… so dismissed."

Everyone left the lab without a second thought. Nova paused as she couldn't help but glance back to the lifeless blue eyes behind the clear glass. Though her expression seemed angrily stern, a small déjà vu feeling itched at her brain. Something about those ghostly blue eyes didn't feel right…

But shortly after dismissing the thought, she turned and joined her male companions in the robot's main control room.

Once the lab was empty, the phase of morrow slipped free of Chiro's orange scarf. It started to tick quietly as his eyes started to twitch.

* * *

 _A/N: Ok well at least Chiro was able to get inside the team now. Mandarin wanted to take the watch from Chiro, so he baited him by pretending to assassinate Otto and Nova. Now remember people Mandarin is not going to harm the monkeys, he wants to brainwash them, not kill them. His ONLY target he aims to kill is Chiro; but now that the team has taken Chiro in- things are about to get real tense now._

 _So stay tuned for chapter 7! At least now Chiro won't have to worry about fighting Mandarin every second now that he is with the team. So he'll be a harder target to hit now._

 _Read and Review please!_

 _Peace out._


	7. Chapter 7 - Future Leader Meets Former

_A/N: Hey everyone thanks for waiting! Now before you all start reading, please note that after thinking about it… I am going to tweak Mandarin's character a little. I realized I have been making him a bit too much of a jerk even though he always seemed to have a mean streak to him._

 _But starting in this chapter, I'm going to start showing Mandarin's 'better' side. Then I'll give my own interpretation on how he went bad._

 _So enough small talk, on with chapter 7!_

* * *

Chapter 7

 _ **Future Leader Meets Former**_

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

He could hear his heart beginning to beat. It was a foreign sound at first, but it granted him peace from the endless realm of silence. He didn't know how long he had been out or even where he was, but Chiro knew he was in someplace he was not before. His limbs felt too light, feet not touching the ground, gravity not bearing its usual strain on him.

When he tried to wiggle his hands something cold and tight entrapped them. He didn't know what, but the more he moved his head, the more his senses came back online. For the first time he could literally hear the circuits running his partially cybernetic brain. All sorts of weird codes and numbers flashed before his optics. He never studied computer language… but he guessed this met his systems were offline. At least not until now.

A faint blue glow powered in his mind, lighting up his darkened world. The metal pump that surrounded the coils of his weak organic heart started to hum. Like everything was sluggishly coming back online the more his organic side started to wake.

Suddenly painful shocks berated his nerves. He jolted, the metal circles binding his wrist immobilized him. When he didn't respond, another stinging shock swept over his body.

Now his nerves flared as the numbness started to disappear. He could now make out the feeling of water soaking his body to the metallic bone. Something hard and plastic strapped over his snout sent bursts of fresh air down his throat. His lungs strained under the forceful feeling as he started to squirm in a pitiful struggle.

Outside of his medical tank, Gibson stood at its base with Mandarin behind. The strong leader stood with hands behind his back. His red pupiled eyes staring at the reflective black monkey. He quirked his brow as he looked to the scientist, "Status?"

"He's been out all night… these small electric shocks should jump start his brain's consul." Gibson relayed in his British accented voice, keeping his back to the orange spectator. "I hate having to wake him up manually in this way… it feels so abusive, but I'm afraid if he is to deep in a coma that the only way to activate him is a jump start."

The other monkeys stood behind Mandarin, closer to the door. Antauri watched intently with a well-trained optic. Observing every move the new robotic monkey made. Seeing the blue eyed simian squirm under the shocks wracked his own circuits with guilt… but he knew he had no say so in the process of awakening him. Despite the fact Antauri had pushed for the latter, which was letting the monkey wake up on his own pace… but Mandarin deemed he needed to be woken now.

After a few more jolts, Chiro had finally awoken. His white pupils snapped open as his hands raced up and grabbed his neck. He kicked the glass when he realized he was in water. His heart monitor sped up as he started turning his body in every angle, trying to find an escape.

Nodding to Gibson, Mandarin reached up and hit a small red button. Resulting in the tank draining the water it inhabited. Once the green liquids were gone, the medical cables and oxygen mask snapped out of place. The door opened and all watched as the white faced simian went flopping onto the floor.

He coughed violently as he clawed at his neck. He shivered as he sat in the puddle at the base of the tank. Looking up, Chiro shot back in fright. But to his surprise, the black cuffs firmly attached to his arms jerked him back into place. Seeing as how he was trapped, Chiro looked up, staring at the colorful balls of fur watching him.

The monkeys stared with wide eyes, still unable to figure out what to do next. Mandarin started by raising his hand in a small comforting gesture. "Please don't be afraid… the chains on your arms are just for everyone's safety… we're not here to harm you."

Hearing the familiar Asian sounding voice snapped Chiro's gaze to rest on the orange simian's face. There his eyes retorted to anger as he had a one-sided glare down with his rival… or at least the younger version of his rival.

Noticing the look of anger, Mandarin sighed and tried a different approach. "Look we found you wounded and brought you back here… I know you're confused, but believe me we are just baffled…"

Still not saying anything, Antauri sighed and hovered down next to Mandarin. Upon seeing the lime green eyes, Chiro's defensive stance dropped. He cracked a smile in recognition to the wise monkey he called his father figure.

Sensing the new monkey was now feeling more comfortable, the wise simian smiled. "Allow us to introduce ourselves… I am Antauri, second in command of the team."

The broad gold monkey smiled, "I'm Nova."

The red monkey that carried a cocky grin waved his hand, "Name is SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx."

The blue monkey, with hands behind his back, stood in an orderly manner. "My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, please do not call me Mister or Hal, just Gibson please."

"I go by Otto!" the green one added with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

Chiro knew all the introductions already, he was just relaying them in his mind. Then he went even quieter when the source of his anger stood up.

Mandarin took his turn as he crossed his arms and gave him a blunt smile. "My name is Mandarin, and I am the leader of the Hyperforce, nice to meet you."

Hearing the orange monkey claim his title made rage boil in his stomach; but he kept the feeling patted down. He didn't need to lose his cool now. So he pushed the rivalry aside and put up a fake kind smile.

When he still said nothing, Antauri cleared his throat. "Would you be willing to tell us your name?"

Blinking, he bit his tongue and gripped the Clock of Morrow. Tapping a metal thumb over the crystal blue casing, he sighed. "M-my name is Chiro…" he whispered out.

All their faces lit up with surprise at the sound of his voice. The tone and volume easily told the team he was a lot younger then he appeared. Apparently they were not expecting it. But they rid themselves of the shocked look before Chiro had time to notice.

Chiro looked at the chains, and then at the watch of Morrow. He shivered as the clock's hand ticked forward. A shock of weakness strangled his small frame as he shook heavily.

Noticing this, Gibson quickly grabbed a scanner and scanned the monkey. "Please you must relax… Chiro right?"

Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the clock back under his scarf to hide the relic. He looked up to them before Mandarin spoke.

"Look, help us understand here… you're a robot monkey like us, where did you come from?"

His brain was literally running in all different directions. Remembering the Alchemist's words, he realized he knew stuff they didn't. Therefor he could not tell them the truth, for it could possibly land him in the crazy house. He needed to lie and fast, but what would be believable? He thought on his toes.

"I don't know how long I have been awake, all I recall is darkness. I'm afraid I don't know where I come from," he prayed that blaming amnesia would throw them off the scent.

Antauri gave a look that Chiro recognized as his 'look of doubt'. He bit his tongue, that's all he could say. Lying was not his forte anyways. But at least the other monkeys seemed to buy this lie. They whispered to one another before Gibson piped up.

"I did find a small fracture over Chiro's helmet that could perhaps have damaged his memory. It might take a while, but I might be able to repair them."

Sighing, Mandarin nodded before turning back to the black monkey. Now his gaze sharpened into a serious stare as he approached. Looming over the knelt monkey, the leader exerted his assertiveness. "Are you friend… or foe?"

If he could, he would have thunder punched that stupid stare right off the orange monkeys' face. Chiro fought off the scowl as he kept his head bowed. To prevent enticing the leader, he answered. "I am a friend…" he spoke as earnestly as he could.

Mandarin continued to hover, his blood pupils burning into his fur. Then Antauri intervened by separating their gazes with his arm. "I believe he is telling the truth…" he gave a kind smile to the younger simian. "If he was hostile… he wouldn't have saved the citizens from that fire…"

Looking at each other, the others began to nod in agreement. Mandarin sighed as he looked at the young simian once more. "Very well," he answered. Stepping forward, he flipped a nearby switch.

The chains binding his limbs unclicked as they slithered back into the walls. Chiro grunted as his limbs felt like jelly from being suspended for so long. He balanced on his wobbly legs, momentarily showing his greater height. Mandarin ignored this surprise by placing a firm hand on the young monkey's injured side.

"Don't mistake my moment of trust for gullibility… do one thing that makes me regret this decision and I will send you away in a body bag…" he growled, warning the stranger to keep his distance. "Understood?"

Chiro kept his eyes away as he stared at his feet instead. He didn't satisfy the leader with an answer. Which made the orange monkey puff up in annoyance. But taking in a deep breath, Mandarin pushed the topic no further.

Antauri broke the ice by speaking out, "I believe now the most necessary action to take is to let Chiro take up residence with us. At least for now."

Gibson nodded, "Agreed. Letting him go without being fully medevacked is not smart, he is still hurt. He needs rest and judging by our scans he needs nutrition."

Mandarin stared at Chiro's back as the monkey refused to face him. "Fine, he can stay in the robot… but only until we decide what to do with him," he cut the monkeys a double-checking look. "So just because he is a robot monkey does not make him part of the team… got it?"

When the team nodded, Mandarin threw another look at Chiro- who was now facing him. "You're welcome here, but please do not meddle in our affairs. You are only a guest… understand?"

Chiro just simply nodded, surprised at the orange monkey's somewhat civil offer. Things were now becoming more awkward the more Mandarin showed an understanding side. He smacked his forehead, what was he thinking? Mandarin and understanding didn't even belong in the same sentence! It was like reading witchcraft or something…

At peace that his point was understood, Mandarin turned and strolled past the team. Leaving Chiro alone with his future teammates, he once again felt all eyes locked on him. He blushed nervously as he gave a shy wave.

The team just looked at each other and walked out without giving him another look.

Taken aback by that gesture, Chiro flopped back in disbelief against Gibson's main computer. Great, they only spoke to him for about ten seconds and they already walked out without giving him a second thought.

"This is going to be sooo peachy…" he whispered as he rubbed his sore side. He rubbed his head, he was so exhausted. His stomach also gave out a needy growl, begging him for food. He grunted and pushed himself to his feet.

"Well at least I'm with the team now…" he whispered to himself. He inched himself closer to the lab door and peaked out. With Mandarin around he felt very uncomfortable walking around the robot.

But now that he was in the place he needed to be, he started to panic. What did he do now? He struggled to recall the Alchemist's instructions as he paced the lab. Retailing his game plan, step one was now officially done. He can now monitor the team and keep them away from Mandarin… but what he did not anticipate was having to deal with the younger Mandarin.

He smacked his forehead. Pushing the clock of Morrow to his big eyes, he breathed a heavy sigh. "Holy Shuggazoom I am going to need a miracle…"

Pushing the relic back under his thick scarf, he slunk further back into med bay. He still felt too shy to come out. Staying out of sight in the lab made Chiro feel more reassured. He knew however he couldn't stay here forever since Gibson would be occupying it like he always did.

Down the hall, Antauri sat in his usual meditative position. He could sense the presence of his leader emerge next to him. Weariness was ever present in the spiritual advisor's heart.

"I sense you're uneasy."

Antauri opened one eye to glance at him. "So it seems."

"I don't understand, you're the one who pushed to keep him here."

"That is not what makes me uneasy."

Mandarin stared, "Then what is?"

Antauri sighed, "When he was out cold I felt normal. But hearing his voice, something feels off."

He felt a strong hand take his shoulder to comfort tense state. "Don't worry, as long as I am here this stranger will cause no harm."

"That is not what worries me."

He could feel his leader's frustrated gaze burn into the back of his helmet. Antauri's calm demeanor easily hid his hesitation; which is what frustrated the leader.

"Then what _is_ worrying you?" he growled, "You know I hate playing these guessing games with you…"

"I can't explain it…"

Smacking his forehead, Mandarin sighed and took in a deep breath. Catching his brother in a comforting smile, he relaxed. "Look we'll just keep an eye on him till we can figure out exactly where he is from and what he is doing here."

Antauri opened both eyes, giving his leader his full attention. "And then?"

"Then…" he paused, thinking it over. "Then depending on what we find, we can send him back and continue on with our lives. Alright? So please stop worrying."

When Antauri did not answer, the orange monkey grunted. "If it makes you feel better, just avoid him. He might have saved the citizens once, but we still don't know his true intentions. So we'll keep our distance, monitor him at all times, and continue on." He paused before adding, "And do not trust him till we know for sure we can."

Sighing, he was not sure how to respond to this. "Very well Mandarin, I trust your judgement."

Nodding, the orange monkey used one arm to catch his brother in a swift hug. Smiling, he waved goodnight as he left his brother's room and retired to his own private quarters.

Leaving Antauri in silence once more.

* * *

 _A/N: Alright here is chapter 7! Updated this one quicker then I originally planned. But okay let's see, Chiro is making decent progress. But now he is starting to get cold feet the more he sees just how challenging things are really about to become. But not to worry he'll start socializing too! But with Mandarin and the team not trusting him, getting the jitters is the correct response ;)_

 _So have a nice night, sleep well, and review! Stay tuned for chapter 8! We'll see how Chiro gets the ball rolling! Except not as a human! lol_


	8. Chapter 8 - Untrusting

_A/N: Hey people, so sorry for the wait! I suffered Writer's block for about a month so it really threw me off my writing schedule. But not to worry I managed to get my groove back in place!_

 _So enjoy chapter 8, and also Merry Almost Christmas! Hope you all have a happy new year to!_

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Untrusting_

Chiro had only been in the robot for less than thirty six hours and already things were not going well. Like for starters, he finally willed himself out of Gibson's lab to start socializing. But he once again chickened out when Nova shot him the most spiteful glare he'd ever seen from her.

But these moments didn't help the fact he had over-heard Mandarin telling Antauri to not trust him. He sighed in misery, Antauri was the one monkey he oh so _badly_ wanted to go too. But finding out that he was actually more suspicious of him then the others just made him sarcastically clap his hands with joy.

Currently Chiro wore a small ankle monitor. So the team could keep track of his whereabouts. Also if he tried anything, then Mandarin would shock him into submission. Definitely not the best way to start, and to make matters worse he was still too weak. Every second he clung onto the only thing that was keeping him alive; the Phase of Morrow.

Right now Chiro slept outside the robot. Last night when the team went to bed, Chiro instinctively was following them till Mandarin got in the way. The dominating monkey was still weary of him and made him go back to med bay. But when he tried to insist he was okay, Mandarin kicked him out to sleep on the robot's shoulder. Much to Gibson's dissatisfaction.

Now he slept on the freezing metal, at least the orange monkey was kind enough to give the younger simian a damn pillow. Chiro shivered as he curled his tail around his legs. He got up when the sun had not even risen yet. He headed inside the robot's neck, using the power primate to open the hatch.

Oh something else he didn't show the monkeys. His skill in the power primate was of the level to match Mandarin head on. But he couldn't show that, it would raise too many questions.

Chiro limped into the halls, it was not much warmer in here then outside. But he made no complaints as he drug his feet. His eyes wincing every time his metal joints squeaked. He was so unused to this it was not funny.

Actually just yesterday he had attempted to start his plan by helping the member he knew would be easiest to convince; Otto. While everyone worked on their own thing, Otto was having difficulties repairing a broken cog in the air vent. But Gibson was too busy to assist since he was juggling unstable chemicals for an experiment.

So just like he did when he was leader, Chiro swallowed his shyness and approached. As a former human, Chiro had always used his feet to hold himself up while he used his hands to work the gears. But this time, he tried to use his tail. When Otto was, thankfully, willing to accept his offer to help- he blew it. By wrapping his tail around a bar, he didn't hold on for a mere five seconds before he plummeted. Leaving a nice deep face print in the robot's floor.

Chiro stopped midway into the halls. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. His wounds still pulsing from the disgusting medicine Gibson implanted in him. He sighed as he massaged his face. Big optics flickering in his unfeeling fingers as he tried to relax. He wallowed in the silence, the empty hall's darkness granting him some sense of comfort.

He looked up, reading the clock on the wall as it read '4 AM'. _'Wonderful, still too early to do anything…'_ he grumbled in frustration. His ankle monitor clanked around on his tiny ankles. His three toes twitched in every direction as he tried to wiggle them around.

Till the sound of a door opening broke his distracted mind. He squeaked in alarm when he saw Nova heading his way. He dove to the corner and ducked behind one of the big steam pipes knitted to the robot's walls. He peeked from the side, watching the powerful warrior close in.

Nova walked past his hiding spot. Her gaze was straight and hard, almost unreadable. Her pulled back lip giving a brief glimpse of her big white teeth made Chiro raise his eyebrow. Nova strolled further down the hallway till she vanished from around the corner.

Picking himself up, he brushed off and followed her. He rounded the corner and ran past the empty rooms that were once filled with Otto's electronics. He looked around and noticed some luxury items were missing from the robot.

Then he ran right smack into Nova. He fell on his tail as the gold monkey turned around to face him. Her red eyes gleamed with apparent anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, rage evident.

He was used to her spouts of anger, but this dark look made him shrink back. "Hey uh, sorry about that." He tried to speak in a soothing voice with his hands up. "Look I was hoping to get to know you better."

Nova's anger dropped a little but still held that everyday scornful scowl. "Well if you must know, I like to be alone. Stay away from me and we'll do just fine."

Chiro raised his brow, this was not the Nova he remembered. "Dually noted, but why are you so angry? I recall you-" he stopped when Nova gave him a questioning look. "I mean you seemed stressed, is something wrong?"

Nova huffed and moved away. "I don't want to talk about it, you're not my friend so stop pretending to be one." She walked out, shutting the door in his face.

Chiro stood alone in the big empty room, his feet glued to the cool floor. His heart sank by the sight of his friend look at him in such an angry way. He dropped his gaze and turned away, his tail dragging behind him. He walked back down the hallway and found his way back outside. Never had he been on the end of the hate stick before. It hurt, it really did hurt. Especially when he did nothing to deserve it.

He laid himself back on the robot's shoulder. Sadness weighing him down as he ignored the cold biting his nose. He sighed, "This is indeed going to be harder than I thought." He rolled over, "I still don't get it. Why is everyone so different?"

 _~Morning: Kitchen~_

Chiro, with a heavy heart, strolled through the robot's halls. He stayed low and out of the way, his heavy ankle monitor weighing his footsteps down. He didn't make a peep as he looked around each corner. Trying his best to avoid everyone. The ticks of Morrow were the only thing that kept him company this lonely morning.

Then some sounds from the kitchen alerted him. Smelling the air with his new acute nostrils, he caught the scent of breakfast. He followed his nose and pressed his back against the wall, scootching towards the open door. He hid on the side, avoiding the lights that fell from the open door. He saw six different simian shadows moving across the floor.

Getting brave, he poked his head around the corner. Curiously observing the scene before him. But what he saw came as a big surprise.

Instead of seeing smiling faces and conversation; dreary looks were worn on silent faces. Antauri was making breakfast, nothing unusual there, while everyone sat the table. Otto twiddled his thumbs as Sprx sat by Nova. Gibson had his eyes glued to a formula filled data pad, unaware of his surroundings. Mandarin also sat in silence, eyes shut, seeming to be deep in thought.

The sight of this deeply disturbed Chiro. What has happened to everyone before he came into power? He was tempted to walk in, but recalling earlier events with Nova made him back down. He stepped back and slipped into the shadows. Leaving the team to quietly enjoy their breakfast instead of each other.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this was short, I was not sure what to make of this chapter. But it's a good chapter to get the point across that the team does not trust Chiro and it'll be difficult to fix this. I also gave some insight on what things were like before Chiro came into power._

 _Even though Mandarin once had a good heart, I still don't think he was overly fond of 'fun' stuff. So I vision the team keeping to themselves most of the time._

 _Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, Merry Christmas and have a great new year! Stay tuned for chapter 9!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Worth More Then You Feel

_A/N: Hey people, sorry for the wait! Again I lost inspiration for srmthfg for a few weeks, but I feel the passion starting to come back on again. So again so sorry._

 _So let's see, to review, Chiro is now on bored with the monkey team. So far so good, but let's see how he does on the offensive this time._

* * *

Chapter 9

 _ **Worth More Then You Feel**_

Three days had gone by within the confines of the super robot. The robot monkeys have been, as always, quiet and tending to their own personal duties. Chiro on the other hand has been having a r _eal_ hard time adjusting to this situation. Seeing his family interact in such an unsociable manner really concerned him. But the pain was even worse when he would be reminded they didn't even know who he was.

Now Chiro, like every other day since arriving, leaned against the wall, out of sight and out of mind. He rubbed the big red line that sealed his formerly infected wound. He was cleaner and more civilized looking now. Though he could still feel a big kink in his neck from sleeping outside. But this discomfort was the least of his worries.

Right before him stood Otto. The young green monkey had been training since four AM and up to eight in the morning. Since the team's last obstacle run, the poor green monkey had fallen behind. His score was even lower then Gibson's, which was really shocking. Mandarin voiced his disapproval of their sloppy work, but most of it was directed to Otto.

Chiro could see the exhaustion in Otto's charcoal colored eyes. His white pupils melded to slits as he leaned hunched over. His hands clasped to his wobbly knees as he struggled for a breath. Sweat rolled down his green fur.

"Can't keep… going." He croaked between heavy breaths. He almost lost his balance as he drug himself to his big myrtle colored mug. He slurped down the sugary energy drink like a horse to water. He gasped and flopped down on the cold metal floor.

The orange and white faced simian could barely bare the sight of his best friend's disheartened state. He proceeded to head towards him, but recollection of their fragile trust made him step back. Memory of Mandarin's warning for him to keep his distance burned fresh within his mind.

Otto stared at his feet, "I'll never be able to beat level four." He quivered his lip. The image of Mandarin's disappointed face brought his knees to his chest. He hung his head low as he looked away in shame.

That did it. Chiro bit his tongue and looked around the room. Once he was certain no one was around, he advanced towards the down hearted simian. He strolled slowly up to him and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. The green monkey jumped in alarm.

"C-chiro?" He blinked, staring deep into those ghostly blue eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He answered calmly, removing his hand. "I watched you train all morning, why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

Otto's hesitant look gave Chiro the impression the mechanic also got the _'keep away from the stranger'_ memo. But he dropped his gaze again and bit his tongue. "I didn't do so good at the training course yesterday… I was too slow and Mandarin ended up having to save me."

The way the poor monkey explained this made Chiro think this little incident was a regular occurrence. "Does this happen a lot?"

Otto shut his eyes even tighter, his shame growing. But he continued to explain despite the embarrassment that veiled him. "Sadly yes. It's not like I don't try my hardest, but I'm just not as good as the others."

Chiro's eyes widen at this soft spoken monkey's words. "What? Why would you say that?"

Otto curled his tail closer to his feet, as if balling up to hide himself. "I mean look at everyone… Antauri is the fastest, Gibson the smartest, Sprx's reflexes, Nova the strongest, and Mandarin the bravest. They all have something that contributes to this team… but I don't have… _anything."_

The black simian sat there by his huddled up companion, stunned. "Otto, how could you say this? Your abilities are unmatched in the universe." He raised his hand to touch the monkey, but halted. His fingers shook in hesitation.

"That's really nice of you to say Chiro, but… you don't know me. How do you know for sure?"

A big bolt struck Chiro's silent world. His heart was weighed down by the mechanic's concrete look. So much misery was evident in this short conversation that it left him blown away. Disbelief was all he could muster. It was like reaching out to save a drowning person, but the only thing that kept their hands from touching was an inch width. Chiro knew so much, yet he couldn't do anything.

Then he placed his hand on the monkey's trembling back. There he began, "Somethings are not as simple as we like it to be." He smiled when the monkey slowed his quivering. "You're not your teammates, but you are something more… you are you."

Otto now turned around, enticed by the monkey's sudden words of wisdom. "What do you mean?"

Then his eyes softened. "Otto, when I look at you… I see something worth _far_ more then you feel."

"But how am I worth more if I don't even know it? Mandarin always says the greatest strength is through realization. But I…"

A cobalt finger shushed his stammering lips. Then he whispered. "You just need to believe."

Hearing the words gave a hard slap to the monkeys' face. He stared at the taller simian with an oddly colored face. He glanced behind him to the training course. Then looking back, he gifted Chiro with a small smile.

Then Chiro took his hand. "Allow me to help you." Taking the green monkey to the course, he turned and stopped them. Once Otto was positioned directly in the center, he stood in front of him.

Chiro scanned Otto for a second. This was not the same green simian he came to know and love as a little brother. The mechanic he remembered always found a way to rebuild his confidence. But now he stood as a single seed that failed to receive his teacher's rain. So the process to bring out Otto's true self began now. For his futures' sake.

The former human scratched his chin. The clock of Morrow ticked anxiously beneath his scarf. The green monkey seemed to notice this, but he didn't want to disrupt Chiro's thought process.

"The present is a very tricky thing Otto, but everything you learn to do now is what will mold you into something more in the future."

"But where do I begin?" He asked, eyes big with hope. "How do I discover what my skill is?"

Then Chiro grinned as a thought crossed his mind. "Well only you truly know. True you lack the qualities of the others', but you have something they don't. Creativity."

A big question mark hovered above his head. "Creativity? How can I live up to Mandarin and the team's expectations with creativity? I can't use that in the battle field." He dropped his head, hopelessness starting to creep back into his mind.

Then a hand stopped him. "Think about it Otto, it's not as black and white as you think." Reaching forward, he grasped his friend's hands. Poking around his wrist, he coaxed Otto's energy saws out. Once his weapons were drawn, Chiro moved to stand behind him. His arms firmly gripping the mechanic's elbows as he straightened them out.

"You do what everyone else does Otto. You look at your weapons and know what they do. But with a little creativity… you can look at them and then redirect them. Think about it, your saws are made for what?"

"Slicing and dicing." He answered with a bubbly grin on his face.

"Yes, now try to think outside the box. What's something else they can do besides slicing and dicing?"

Otto stared at his saws before shooting the midnight simian a strange look. "Uh, I am not sure… am I supposed to know this one?"

Chuckling, Chiro decided to show him. Getting his wrist, he repositioned Otto. His right saw was placed in front while his left moved to rest behind him. Chiro re-angled his saws till they were firmly planted on the ground. He stepped back when the spring green simian was placed in a motorcycle like position.

Raising his eyebrow, he still failed to comprehend the meaning of this gesture. "Uh Chiro, I still don't get it. How am I supposed to fight like this? This is not any combat stance Mandarin taught me."

Smirking, Chiro waved his hand. "Forget Mandarin's teachings for _just_ a few seconds, think on my words and trust me." He walked around Otto and had him look straight ahead. "Now concentrate, muster all the grace your maker blessed you with… _and spin!_ "

Jumping at the sudden volume increase, Otto's saws went spinning. He curled his legs up as he balanced on both his arms. Sparks scattered like dust to squealing tires as the mechanic shot forward. His eyes grew three times their original size as he sped around the room like a race car.

Chiro smiled huge as he quickly leaped out of the way when he went flying past him. He peaked out from behind one of the dome shaped chairs. Watching with joy at the mechanic's newly found astonished look.

Otto's shock soon shifted to laughter as he propelled himself all around the room. Popping wheelies, climbing up walls, and ending in a few skillfully maneuvered donuts. Once he stopped, he hopped back to his feet and stared at his hand transformers.

"Wow…! I had… no idea I could…" He stared at the hiding black simian. Transforming his hands back, he ran to Chiro and glomped him in a hug. "Thank you! I understand what you mean now!"

The hug threw the former boy off guard. He swore he could hear his metal limbs crunching under the powerful bear hug. He exhaled a struggled breath, "Y-your welcome..!"

Otto smiled as he released his friend before his suffocated him. Chiro rubbed his side as he looked back to the green monkey. They fell into a comfortable silence as Chiro gave him a nod of approval.

 _~Following Afternoon_

Nova flew past Gibson, slamming his battle fist into a laser gun. She shattered its metal casing to splinters. She sighed and shot a look at the slow scientist. "Come on Gibson be careful, you almost got us blasted!"

Gibson, with his back against the wall, shot multiple blue lasers at oncoming drills. "It is difficult to use defense while you're trying to theorize a good offense strategy Nova!" He croaked under the pressure. He shrieked in alarm when one flail maneuvered through his blind spot and nailed him in the face.

Nova shot out and caught the blue monkey before he collapsed. The scientist saw stars as his pupils spun. A big purple bruise painted his inflated cheek. "Oh dear that was…" He spit out a tooth. "Mighty painful."

Sighing, the bigger female flung his limp arm around her shoulder. Looking up, her eyes widen when battle axes suddenly came dancing towards them. Tightening her grip on the blue dead weight, she flung them both out of harm's way. Barely avoiding the blades slicing them into itsy bitsy pieces.

Otto came leaping from a hidden corner. "Whirling Destructo Saws!" He disengaged his saws as they flew out from their chain whips. They sliced through the rival knives like warm butter. He smiled in relief before reeling them back in. "That was close!"

Mandarin, Antauri, and Sprx watched their allies from behind a big glass window. Sprx kept his eyes mostly on Nova as Antauri scratched his chin. "I must say they're getting better." He complimented with a gentle smile. But the chivalrous feeling was swatted away by Mandarin's disapproving stare.

"Gibson," he spoke through a built in microphone. His voice coming over the loud speaker for the trio to hear him. "You need to be more alert and shift your focus to defense while Nova goes on the offensive." Then his red eyes landed on the youngest simian. "Otto don't stand there gawking, it's not break time! Keep it going!"

Gibson and Nova exchanged silent looks before resituating themselves. Gibson danced to the back as Nova took the lead. She crushed each combat device to rubble as Gibson took out the ones she missed. They tag teamed each other and eventually made it to the finish line. They stood and looked back, waiting for Otto.

The mechanic was running for the finish line. The clock was ticking, giving away he had merely seconds left. With adrenalin pumping through his system, he bolted through the big hammers that threw down on him. He weaved skillfully in and out, moving around them unscathed. Just as he was about inches from the finish line, a laser shocked him. He was blown back a good ten feet. Hitting the wall before he slid back down. He groaned and massaged his head.

Seeing the mistake made, Mandarin sighed in frustration. "I knew he was not ready for this level."

Upon hearing that over the loud speaker, a nerve snapped. Narrowing his eyes, Otto forced himself to his feet. Rubbing the bloody dent in his back, he summoned his saws. Closing his eyes, he thought about their blue eyed visitor.

"Must believe…"

Jumping up, he slammed his saws down and when driving forward in a high velocity. He hydroplaned along the side walls like a race car on asphalt. He ducked his head and leaped over a few electric drills. Skidding forward, he popped a final wheelie and launched himself forward. Then he slid to a stop, safely finding his mark behind the finish line.

Transforming his hands back, he turned and noticed all eyes were on him. Their faces had shock written all over them. Mandarin had to be the most stunned of them all. Upon seeing the new move left him speechless. The skill expressed was so flawless it almost seemed like Otto had been holding back on them.

"Otto." Antauri spoke, breaking the silence. "Where did you learn such a move?"

"And how long have you known it?" Mandarin quickly added.

Looking at his hands, he smiled nonchalantly. "Just me being _creative."_ He answered with his newly found self-esteem.

As the team gathered around to praise the mechanic in his crazy mad dash, a small shadow hid in the corner. Chiro stood by one of the ceiling vents as he spied the heartwarming spectacle. A feeling he had missed so much had finally found him again as he watched Otto's joyful expression.

Hope.

* * *

 _A/N: Well seems like Chiro had managed to earn someone's trust! Apparently teaching Otto one of his own future moves was clever and gave him a tally on the score board._

 _Let's see who is next! Stay tuned for chapter 10!_

 _Read and review and sleep tight!_


	10. Chapter 10 - Why So Angry?

_A/N: Hey thanks for the wait! I am pleased chapter nine really pleased you all. I figured Chiro will have to adapt differently to every single one. Otto was obviously the tenderest reaction he is going to have. I would feel ones Gibson or Sprx might be his hardest since those two are so freaking stubborn. Nova and Otto are the only ones with more open minds._

 _Well he scored one down, let's see how he does with number 2!_

* * *

Chapter 10

 _ **Why So Angry?**_

A day had passed since Otto's triumph in the training course. Interactions from the others have already began to improve for the green monkey. Discovering his own skill he brings to the team had uplifted his dreary spirits.

Otto sat in the kitchen with the others. This morning was different from previous days. Now the mechanic sat, chatting away as he roped an unwilling Gibson into conversation. "I mean that was the most thrilling thing I have ever experienced in my entire life!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gibson winced as he tried to focus on his holographic tablet. "That is all well and good Otto, but great scott please do lower your voice. I am trying to work." He pulled away from the green primate's grasp. Breathing out a grumpy grunt before turning back to his pad.

Sprx laid half asleep next to Otto as Mandarin watched from the opposite end of the table. His eyes were shut in contemplation. Antauri, who was cooking some tofu pancakes called to Otto. "You did very well my friend." He spoke with a sincere gentle smile. "Your last minute move was most amazing, I am very proud of you."

Mandarin raised his hand, cutting the wise monkey off. "Yes what you did was impressive. But I am still not sold at this being a last minute action. What you did, the angularity and trajectory of that move was clearly thought ahead in advance- which is curious."

"Why is it 'curious'?" Otto asked confused. Placing an innocent finger to his chin.

The eldest monkey narrowed his eyes. "Believe me I am proud of you for taking the time to follow my instructions on planning. But this move… it is clearly a move for battle. I need to know how, or _where_ you learned to make such a move."

Otto rubbed his neck. "I uh…"

Chiro stood outside the door. He bit his tongue, gripping his wrist. The tone of Mandarin's voice sent him on a nervous edge. Knowing all too well what was instore for him if the leader discovered Otto interacted with him.

"I saw it in a movie about martial arts."

Chiro blinked in surprise at that answer. Peeking around the corner, his eyes widen.

Otto smiled confidently as he didn't spill the beans. "I watched this old DVR show that was really cool at the Black Market a few days ago. The moves taught by human kind of related to what you said Mandarin, so i… applied it and found a solution to my problem!" He grinned, this had to be the most convincing lie he ever told.

The results showed as Mandarin's stern look dropped to an approving nod. As he turned away, Otto exhaled a tiny breath before falling quiet. His face fell into its formal neutral look as he stared at the ground.

Antauri glanced over his shoulder. Watching the green monkey closely.

Then Chiro quickly walked past the door. He went unnoticed by the others, except Otto. When the green simian locked eyes with the ghostly blue eyed stranger; he dispersed a tender smile. The soft spoken expression remained on his face when Chiro disappeared back into the hallway.

Antauri raised his eyebrow at that cryptic response. He turned back to focus on finishing the team's breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready team." He brought their plates to them. He looked at Mandarin's glass of orange juice. Shutting his eyes, he concentrated on the distant glass. Raising his hand, he grunted as he used mind over matter. The glass shook in the air as it unsteadily floated to Mandarin. It landed in the orange monkey's paw; not without making a slight mess.

Mandarin wiped his face clean. "Don't worry Antauri, you'll get the hang of it. Anyways, thanks for breakfast." He nodded to his dark brother and dug his fork into the sausage and eggs.

Sprx took a big gulp out of his milk before gagging. He spit the white fluids all over Gibson before throwing Antauri a sour look. "Soy milk? _Really_ Antauri?"

"You disregarded your salad yesterday when you are fully aware you have one day out of the whole week to eat healthy. You did not. So there for _today_ is your healthy day."

Sprx crossed his arms like a sulking kid who just got grounded. "Fine whatever." Before he could stomach another sip of the unappealing beverage, he looked around the table. "Hey anyone see Nova?"

Mandarin swallowed his mouthful. "She's blowing off steam somewhere, no need to worry about it. Finish your breakfast." He narrowed his eyes when Sprx gave a reluctant look. "Antauri slaved over a hot oven all morning to make our breakfast. You will show your brother gratitude and e _at_ it. Got it?"

Sprx nodded nervously as he started eating like a race horse. Mandarin smiled in satisfaction at asserting his authority.

Outside, Chiro overhead the brief topic about Nova's whereabouts. Concerned for the only female, he turned and rushed towards the gold tube.

 _~Upstairs_

Chiro could hear angry growls and heavy thuds echoing from the warrior's room. Slinking to the door, he pressed his ear against the metal surface.

From inside, Nova was whooping the punching bag. Her eyes were blood red as steam fumed from her opened joints. "Stupid… shit head…!" She cussed out loud, something she didn't usually did. "He always is hard on me!" She drove her knuckles into the bag harder; tearing it.

"I try and try and they still… treat me like… I am… freaking dangerous!" She flings her fist and tears the bag right from its chain. It strikes the wall and hits the floor with a loud thrash. Metal blocks that filled the back came pouring out in shiny silver sand. Crushed under her unforgiving Olympian strength.

"I am not dangerous.."

Then came a ginger knock on her door. "Nova?" Chiro called out as gently as he could. "Can I pretty please come in?"

Softening her gaze, she sighed in annoyance. The last thing she wanted was to talk to somebody. But anybody was better than Mandarin, or any of her teammates for that matter. Lowering her brawny arms, she slowly approached and opened the door. She looked up to face the taller simian.

"Sure," she said roughly. "Come in."

Chiro was astounded by her sudden tolerance. He hesitantly stepped in. After seeing the torn up punching bag, he felt the need to carefully pick his words. Last thing he wanted was to upset the already strained monkey.

Nova shut the door behind Chiro after he stepped in. "What do you want?"

"Quick to the point then, I like that." He joked gently as he looked around her room. Taking notice to how messy it was. Weapons and work out equipment littered the floor. It rose his alert levels, but also his curiosity. "May I ask why you have all these weapons?"

Nova shrugged. "I'm the team's main fighter. Not an easy task when you're the only one expected to do all the muscle work."

He glanced back around, then noticed something strange. Some kind of syringe needle attached to a small plastic tube. A medical kit was left half open beneath her bed. But the blood pressure medicine was what caught his attention. Worry filled his heart.

"Why do you have all those medicines?"

Frowning, Nova walked past him. "You weren't supposed to see that." She stuffed it all in the white case before shoving it under her bed.

Chiro dared to inch close to the hot headed simian. "Is something wrong with your health?"

Nova raised her eyebrow at the weird sensation she was feeling from his concerned gaze. She looked away, cheeks flushing a little. She snarled and wrinkled her snout, baring her fangs that were unmistakably larger than her other brothers'. "Why do you care?"

Chiro winced back, but he stood his ground. "Why do I need a reason to care?"

Taken aback by the forwardness of the answer, she dropped her aggressive look. She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "I… had a small accident with Mandarin that kind of revolved around my temper. It led to Mandarin forcing me to take medications to control my temper."

Cold shock struck his heart. "What kind of accident would cause such a reaction for someone to prescribe you… this?"

She sighed. Chiro could feel he was crossing into dangerous territory. But one thing he knew, to get through the fire you need to be cool.

Nova answered. "I have this weird reaction when I get angry. It does not happen often, but when it does I sometimes… lose control. I mean it's not like I wanted to hurt Mandarin, but he just… humiliated me and-" She stopped. Unwilling to go further.

Chiro leaned forward. Sensing the moment of vulnerability as progress. "Please tell me, what does the medicine for you?"

She dropped her gaze. Her eye flickering the embers of her rage she tried to suppress. "Without getting to personal, Mandarin gave me some blood pressure medicine to keep my anger levels down. He does not trust me to control it, so I am forced to take… these."

"Does Antauri know about this?"

Nova shot her head up, cutting Chiro a hard earned stare. "No one knows except me, Mandarin… and you now. The others don't know, nor do I want them to. It's bad enough Mandarin labels me as a danger to the team's safety. But taking medication for it? No, I have been humiliated enough."

Getting Chiro's arm, she pushed him out of her room. "Just leave me alone." She growled, "And if I find out you told anybody about this, I'm gluing your mouth shut. Got it?"

Chiro nodded, "I promise I won't say a thing. You can trust me."

Nova stared at him for a good long time before silently turning away. "I wish I could." She whispered before gently shutting the door.

Chiro stood in the blackness of the hallway. Her last words left him so stunned he stood petrified. He turned away and began reviewing the next obstacle in front of him; which was clearly Nova.

So far Otto was not too hard, he managed to fix him through an exercise of trust. But he had a feeling this next road was going to be twice as hard. So far no words of care or gestures of support worked with her like they did with Otto. He would have to prove to her he was authentic. But how?

He crossed his arms. "Ya think her already hating Mandarin would make it easier. But clearly it left her burnt to disliking everyone… even the rest of the team." He theorized to himself. And the discovery of her forced medications was even more disturbing. Whatever happened between her and Mandarin must've been _really_ bad.

He turned and started walking down the hall. Whatever had to be done would require a much different tactic. He thought hard, maybe like he taught Otto… he would have to get creative to win her trust.

As he walked, he failed to notice another step in front of him. He looked up, coming eye to eye with Antauri. He jumped back in alarm at the calm stare.

So startled, the phase of morrow fell free from his scarf. Antauri glanced at it before looking back up. A small question mark hovered above his head. Taking notice the fine silver watch's blue face matched the same shade of blue as its wearer's eyes.

"Chiro." He greeted gently.

Chiro quickly shoved the watch back into his scarf. He straightened his posture, still nervous. "Eh, hey Antauri."

The black monkey held a five minute stare down. His unchanging facial expression making it impossible to read him. He kept staring into the monkey's eyes, as if seeing his soul. "I'm pleased to see your healing well."

He started to feel _very_ uncomfortable. "Yea, um… remind me to thank Gibson later for his medical assistance."

Antauri nodded. Turning his head, watching Chiro slink past him. "Can do, and while I do that. Otto reminded me to thank you."

Chiro's fur stood on end. His face paled, fearing that the wise simian found out. "Ah uh. Um." He tripped over his words. If Antauri found out, then that meant Mandarin discovered he interacted with Otto! "Yea uh, um." He truly was at a loss for words. "Thank me for what? I didn't do anything. Ehm, well see ya later." He ran off.

Antauri watched the simian retreat before sighing. Truth be told he didn't know anything. Seeing Otto's brief reluctance to the team's questioning on his knowledge of learning that move brought suspicion. But after witnessing the kind smile he gave Chiro just that morning enticed the wise monkey to test this out.

Sighing in exhaustion, he turned and went to his room. Deciding to ponder over this fact tomorrow.

* * *

 _A/N: Wow, Antauri is really clever! Popping that random answer out to get Chiro to indirectly tell the truth! Well even when they haven't met, Chiro has always been unable to lie to Antauri._

 _But for now, it's obvious the next target is Nova. Let's see how he handles this one!_


	11. Chapter 11 - Pretty Pretty Please

_A/N: Hey people, sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews!_

 _Now I know there is some concerns about how Mandarin is currently treating Nova. Now a quick side note, he is not doing this just to be mean, he is doing it because the first time he saw her 'fire/anger' problems was probably really scary for him- so secretly prescribing medications to suppress such destructive powers is actually, in his defense, justifiable. Also he IS keeping it a secret from the rest of the team to prevent further humiliation. So Mandarin is not doing this just to be an asshole even though he IS harder on her then the others- he still sees her as a sister._

 _Just wanted to point that out. His nature is not to be cruel._

 _So with that explained, enjoy chapter 11!_

 _FYI I'm burrowing a song for this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 11

 _ **Pretty Pretty Please**_

Chiro sat in the very back of the room, remaining invisible as he had the past few days. Thirty six hours ticked by since finding out Nova's secret. His stomach still knotted up at the idea that syringe needle lying under her bed. He could sense she stayed awake every night. Noticing things the others seemed to brush off or not take into account. Such as dark circles under eyes, her sluggish reactions, her constant tension, or her exhilarated temper. Every symptom was as clear as day. But the others, even Gibson, seemed to not take into account.

But the former human knew they were not doing this on purpose. The others actually _did_ notice her apparent struggles. But Nova had unwillingly built up a firewall to keep viruses out. Viruses that she had believed to be her own brothers.

Chiro suspected this might have something to do with Mandarin keeping it a secret. He shook his head, despite the intended nature, Nova needed help. Help he was intent on giving, even if it cost him his last breath.

The timepiece of morrow seemed to be quiet lately. Or perhaps its owner was just too distracted to hear its slow ticks. Like a heartbeat, it just kept on going. It remained wound tightly under his warm scarf, out of sight and out of mind.

Today was starting out the same as previous days. He had waited for many hours, sometimes all night, for Nova to leave her room. Or give him some kind of indication she was going out to be alone. He'd watch from afar, keeping his distance. Mandarin would cut him the occasional warning look while everyone else –minus Otto- ignored him.

Except Antauri. His constant staring had unnerved Chiro. Even when the younger simian was alone in an empty room, he could still feel the wise monkey's eyes watching him. As if spying on him with the power primate. But he couldn't focus on his father figure at the moment.

It was until the final stroke of midafternoon he finally received a break. Hiding near the med-bay, he heard Nova enter the control room.

All the males stopped their tasks to look in the slightly bigger female's direction. Her blood shot eyes screamed exhaustion, but she covered it up with her everyday angry scowl. She made no eye contact with her brothers. She walked past them and made her way to the monitor. She paused and looked up.

"I'm heading out." She answered bluntly. As if she was just talking to herself.

Chiro perked up on this unexpected turn of events. He knelt forward to get a better position on the conversation.

Sprx turned away from polishing his magnets. "Would you like some company?" He quirked his eyebrow in a subtle flirtatious manner.

The bigger female didn't even notice the advancement. "No."

Antauri frowned. "Well in that case, please be safe Nova. I'd feel more comfortable if you'd return before midnight tonight."

"Fine." She answered bluntly. Feeling like a child when their second in command spoke like he was her mother or something. Ugh that annoyed her so much, but she didn't show it. Antauri was one of the few that didn't deserve her anger. So she just avoided him. Everyone else received either the silent treatment or a scorching hot stare.

"Where you going anyways?" Mandarin chimed in. His arms crossed and look stern.

Nova refrained from eye contact. The source of her pissed of rage made her fur crawl. She grinded her teeth till sparks flew out. "I'm just going out, do I need to write a thesis on it?" She turned to face the male.

Mandarin dipped his head, eyes squinting tighter. "I trust you 'cooled off' before going out?"

Nova's rage simmered down as she looked away. She moved her arm to show a small needle mark scarring her side. "Yes, I cooled down. So don't worry there is not going to be a fire hazard by just a simple walk."

Mandarin nodded in approval at her 'proof'. "Then have fun, don't stay out to long or Antauri will be smothering me to come find you like he always does. Got it?"

Nova nodded and finally broke free of the imaginary reins holding her back. She swung her tail and boxed the nearby lever. The exit swooshed open, granting her freedom from the suffocating space. The moment the latch shut, she ran off like a bird in blazes. Running away from gazes of meek peers.

As she darted around a corner, she ran right smack into someone. She wobbled but remained on her feet. Regaining her composure quick enough to hear a loud thud and 'Oof'. Looking down, she spotted a familiar set of blue eyes looking up from the dirt.

"Chiro?" she asked surprised. "What the hell- did you follow me?" Her eyes narrowed with a vein protruding over her right temple.

"Wait wait," He waved his hands. He shot to his feet quick to blow out the flame before it reached the bomb. "I just heard you were going for a walk and I just wanted to join you!" He smiled stupidly, praying her fist didn't transform. "I have been cooked up for many days, I just wanted fresh air. Can I please come with you?"

The red hue burning on her face faded as she deflated like a woopy cushion. He massaged her temples to sooth her pounding cranium. Those big blue puppy dog eyes staring up at her. "Okay okay you can come with me." She crossed her arms. "But only for a little while, I came out here to get some alone time and I intend to get it. Capeche?"

Chiro nodded. "Got it, don't worry I promise I'll be out of your fur." He followed the gold simian as she already started walking away.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Chiro twiddled his thumbs as he glanced at her. His blue eyes went up and down her powerful frame. Till he spotted the small puncture wounded on her side. He frowned at that. He opened mouth, but quickly closed it. Speaking of it may not be the wisest thing to do.

As they walked, the sun started to set. Once the stars started to awaken, colorful lights flared over the horizon. Curious, both monkeys stepped towards the projected lights. The closer they got, sounds of cheering deafened their antenna ears.

There before them stood a stadium housing thousands of citizens. Music rocketed over the crowd as a band of robots banged on many musical instruments. The music genre clearly heavy metal as they screamed and bobbed their head wildly. The people mirrored the band's movements as they waved their hands.

Nova's eyes widen. "No way, Metal-Scream.88 is my favorite band!"

Chiro blinked in surprise. "You like music?"

"Of course! Well, not really heavy metal but Metal-Scream is well known for other stuff." She ran past him. "Come on let's go!"

Chiro shot up and ran after her. He grunted from his healing side. He decided to power walk, half limp, after the blazing female instead.

Both simians maneuvered their ways through the forest of legs. Eventually finding their ways to the front of the crowd. Their much smaller status providing cover from the other citizens' distracted eyes. At the bottom, by a miracle, they both found an empty seat.

Nova hopped up fist and invited Chiro to sit next her. The seat was barely big enough for both of them, but it worked fine.

The band got much louder as they rocked the stage. Chiro covered his ears as Nova raised her hand and banged her head up and down. Following the crowd's example. "Oh yea!" she yelled over the screaming fans. "When I went for a walk I didn't expect to be going to a badass concert!"

Chiro cracked an unpleasant smile. He sighed as he covered his ears and waited. But Nova's smile didn't slip past his line of focus. He titled his head, this was the first time he had seen her genuinely smile. He scratched his chin as his cybernetic brain began to contemplate.

As the minutes ticked into hours, the band's loud music decreased in volume. As Chiro anticipated the next song, thunder ran through the dark skies. Lightning flashed as rain started to drizzle. Though it remained in small drops, it was enough to short circuit the robots.

The crowd booed as some mechanics rushed onto the stage. Nova's smile faded as she watched the humans tinker with the out cold robots. "How could just a little rain cause this? They still had a few more songs to go."

"We're sorry folks." One heavy set man with a belly length red beard answered. "It appears we're having a malfunction with the band. I'm afraid we're going to cancel the remaining few songs."

The crowd fell silent as Chiro sighed in relief. "Thank god," he murmured under his breath. "Eh to bad, come on we can come back-" He fell silent upon the disappointment painting his companion's eyes. "Nova?" He gently poked. "Are you okay?"

She looked down sadly. "Yea I'm alright. It's just, things like this always tend to happen."

Chiro frowned. "It's just bad weather, we can come back next time."

She shook her head. "No no its okay, it's just…" She shook her head. "Yea we can come later maybe, sorry for dragging you out here Chiro. Let's go home."

A small nerve melted his spirits at the heart stabbing look she gave. Scratching his chin, he looked back up the stage. "Hang on I think I dropped something behind stage, wait here. I will be right back." He ran off before she could stop him.

Nova sighed in annoyance but stayed put. Watching the crowd begin to disperse.

Chiro snuck past the chattering men removing the malfunctioning robots from stage. Looking up, he spotted the instruments still laying against the wall. Looking to the left, he approached the power box. He sighed. "Aw man I am so not going to like this, but for Nova, I must do it." He began rewiring the circuits by reattaching them to new slots and drying out wet ones.

Once it was done, he swallowed hard. Grabbing one of the nearby guitars, he looked up to the dark thundering sky. "Please to Shuggazoom don't let me get electrocuted OR humiliated." He paused. "Actually the humiliation part is inevitable, so here we go."

As the disappointed citizens flocked towards the exit, lights flashed behind them. All head snapped around to face the stage. There standing beneath orange and white lights was a blue eyed black simian wearing a strange orange scarf. He posed with legs apart and guitar rested snuggly against his chest.

Nova gawked. "What the hell- Chiro!?"

'Now or never,' he winced and gently ran his metal digits over the strings. Starting out in a slow melody. He started out slow and sang the first lyrics that popped into his mind. His eyes met Nova who was staring in utter shock at him.

"Made a wrong turn

once or twice

dug my way out

blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

welcome to my silly life.."

He picked up the beat. Swing his tail and hitting a nearby button, the drums started to go. He kept all eyes on Nova as the crowd began to return to their seats.

Mistreated, Misplaced

Misunderstood

Miss"No way its all good"

it didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

look I'm still around.."

He closed his eyes as the crowd became entranced with his young voice.

"Pretty, pretty please

don't you ever, ever feel

like you're less than

less than perfect

pretty,pretty please

don't you ever,ever feel

like you're nothing

you are perfect… to me."

Nova's eyes widen. She stood up from her seat to get closer to the singing simian. The crowd watching intently. He picked the next words carefully as he kept his entire focus on his burdened teammate.

"You're so mean (you're so mean)

when you talk (when you talk)

about yourself

but you were wrong

Change those voices (change those voices)

in your head(in your head)

Make them like you instead."

He slowed the music down, giving the crowd and Nova an opportunity to hear him better.

"So complicated

look how big you'll make it

filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough I've

done all I can think off

chased down all my demons

see you do the same."

He paused, letting the crowd fall into anticipation. Nova tightened his kneecaps as her mouth fall agape. Amazed at how well he could sing. But the lyrics seemed to flow through her, as if he was speaking right to her.

"Pretty, pretty please

don't you ever, ever feel

like you're less than

less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever,ever feel

like you're nothing

you are perfect to me."

He started to really get into the music. Nova started bobbing her head side to side as the smile returned to her face.

"The whole world stares

while I swallow the fear

the only thing i should

be drinking is an

ice cold beer

so cool in lying

and we try, try, try

But we try to hard and it's

a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics

cause there everywhere.

String ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that

why do i do that

(why do i do that)

Yeeaahhh (ohhh ohhhhhh)

Oh pretty, pretty please"

Then Nova did something she was not expecting. He swung his hand out and grabbed her wrist. He hauled her up next time. There he tossed her a base guitar as flashed her a big grin.

Nova looked hesitant, but his probing gaze caused her to start strumming the instrument. It started out shaky, but soon she grinned and began playing alongside the younger simian. Chiro grinned as he spun the electric guitar around, pointing to the crowd.

"Pretty, pretty please

don't you ever, ever feel

like you're less than

Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please

don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

Less then Perfect."

Then he turned and slowed the music to a stop. His eyes drooping with a warm smile greeting Nova as he whispered in a softer tone.

"Because you are perfect, to _**meee**_."

The crowd erupted into a joyful tantrum. They clapped and screamed for encores as Chiro and Nova hooked their arms together and bowed. They grinned at each other as they waved to the applaudes.

 _~Forty Five Minutes Later_

Nova and Chiro walked side by side. She laughed. "Wow I have to admit Chiro you can really sing! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Video games." He answered slyly with his arms craned behind his head. Flashing her a boisterous smile.

Nova chuckled at the simple answer. "Well whichever, you impressed me."

Then everything grew quiet as Nova stopped walking. Chiro stopped and threw her a concerned look. "Nova?"

She paused before looking up to him. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you from before."

This threw him off guard. "What do you mean? It was fun, no need to thank me!"

"It wasn't the song Chiro." She answered softly. "You did something so kind for me when all I have done is treat you bad… what you did, the gesture, it touched my heart." Looking both ways, she sighed. Apologizing and softness was not really her thing. "Um, could we perhaps let bygones be bygones and… start again?" She offered her hand to shake.

Smiling, he took her hand in an equally strong grip. "I'd love nothing more than to start again. So hello, I'm Chiro."

"And I'm Nova." She grinned and shook his hand.

* * *

 _A/N: Well was that not the sweetest thing ever done? Singing to Nova in front of a huge crowd, that takes some guts._

 _I know the song 'pretty pretty please' was sung by a woman, but it was the best lyrics that I thought fit Nova best._

 _So anyways, thanks for reading, review please and have a nice night!_

 _ **P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I was too lazy to re-check this.**_


	12. Chapter 12 - A Bed Time Story

_A/N: Hey people! So so sorry for the wait, I tend to be lazy when it comes to transitioning from not writing to writing. Anyways nothing to say so far except Chiro finally has the support from not one but TWO allies, so he is finally getting some allies. Let's see what happens next._

 _So on with chapter 12!_

* * *

Chapter 12

 _ **A Bed Time Story**_

Nova and Chiro had returned late that night from the concert. Smiles painted on their brightened faces. They entered the robot, dripping wet from the rain. Nova chattered quietly with Chiro as she lightly slapped his back.

"I can't lie," she started. "You really are a good singer, even better than the band. So I'm impressed with ya." She smiled and flashed him a thumbs up.

Chiro, rubbing the sore spot on his back, smiled a big toothy smiled. "Ah thanks Nova your too nice." He then paused as he looked around. He soon spotted the clock that read '10:30 P.M.' He rubbed his neck and cut a small glance to his gold companion.

"Hey its only 10:30, it seems everyone went to bed." He noted to the darkened atmosphere of the control room. "That seems odd, do they usually go to bed this early?" He knew his team's bedtimes varied and all went to bed at different times. But this was something different.

Nova glanced around before placing a thoughtful thumb to her chin. "Sometimes they do sometimes they don't. If Antauri hadn't sent for us by now then we're okay." She shrugged her shoulders, raising her arms. Indirectly giving Chiro a small glimpse of the puncture holes on her side.

Chiro saw the scars of the syringe needle and felt his stomach drop. His smile altered as he slowed his stop. The motion causing Nova to also stop and look back at him questioningly. "Chiro?" She questioned with eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?" she tilted her head.

Rubbing his arm, he breathed a small sigh. "I'm sorry for bringing this up, but Nova… those wounds on your side. I don't care if the medication is supposed to help calm yourself- I don't think you need to be taking it anymore."

Eyes shooting open, she glanced at him. Instead of getting angry, she approached him and cupped his shoulder. "Chiro-" she started as carefully as she could. "Don't worry for me. I hate it when people worry about me."

"Why?"

She stepped back, caught off guard by the question. She fell silent as she ran a finger down her side. Feeling the holes riddling her shaggy gold fur. She sighed. "Chiro please, you finally got on my good side. I really don't want to track backwards."

Realizing where this was going, he quickly nodded. "Of course I'm sorry. I just hate it that he forces you to do this when you _clearly_ don't need it. You are not dangerous Nova, you just need a friend, something no one has been giving you lately."

Taken back by the kind words, she dropped her gaze. Sighing, she snaked her arm around his neck. Gently raising his head with her thumb, she looked him in the eye. "But you've given me that today and I am very grateful for the experience. Thank you."

They looked into each other's eyes for a good long time. Nova lost track of time as she leaned in to the taller monkey. She brushed his hand across his chest to straighten out his scarf. There something shiny caught her eyes.

A strange silver watch dangled off the simian's neck.

The relic sparkled in her eyes as she leaned forward to get a better look. "Chiro what is that?" She reached forward to touch the watch. "I have never seen that thing before."

Chiro grabbed her wrist, halting her action. He sighed as he looked away. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, believe me." He sighed at her sudden quizzical look. He cupped the watch in his hand as he walked ahead of her. Stopping when he felt her curious eyes burrow into the back of his helmet. He glanced back at her and sighed.

"It's um, hard to explain." He looked at the blue faced clock. "Just know this is a very precious item to me, it kind of- 'keeps me going' I guess you could say." He looked at his face reflect in the shiny glass casing. He sighed and ran his free hand down his cheek. "It's the only thing I have to remind me to keep fighting. Without this watch I fear I…" He trailed off.

Confused beyond belief, Nova approached Chiro. "Fighting what?"

He closed his eyes. His lungs tightened as he glanced at her. Their gazes locking as their pupils stared intently into the other. Then Chiro looked away, breaking the look abruptly. "Sorry I can exaggerate a bit sometimes. I just mean this item is like an air loom to me, it's important. That's all." He quickly shoved the watch back beneath his scarf.

Nova frowned but nodded. He didn't press her to talk about her medication problem, only fair to not press this. Leaning forward, she smiled and patted his back. "Maybe we should go to bed hm?"

Upon hearing the words, he sighed miserably. "Okay goodnight then, thanks for today." He forced a smile as he headed towards the exit.

A hand stopped him. "Why are you heading outside?" Nova asked, pulling him back by her side. "It's freezing outside, are you crazy?"

Chiro rubbed his arm nervously. Hesitant to tell her what the current leader makes him do. "Well um, Mandarin does not… exactly want me near you guys. So i-"

Nova cut him off, her eyes as hard as stone. "You're not sleeping outside. Not anymore."

Chiro gawked. "But I don't have a room?"

She smiled as she looked down the hall to make sure her teammates were not close by. She looked back and whispered. "You can share my room till we figure something out. I don't care what Mandarin says, he can chew me out all he wants. I won't let you sleep outside. Now come on."

Taken aback by the sudden kind offer, Chiro was drug down the hall. "N-n-nova!" he stammered in alarm. "This-this is v-very kind of you. B-b-b-b-but I can't take your room!"

She wrapped her tail around his mouth to silence him. "Keep it down or they'll hear you." She snapped in annoyance. "Also I aint giving you a choice blue eyes, now shut up and come on." She took him to the gold tube as the gust of wind shot them both up a few levels.

Once at the level of their rooms, she peeked around the corner. Opening her antenna ears, she listened carefully. She stood silent as she turned back to face him. "Okay they're all asleep, come on." She dragged him to her room. Opening the door and quickly closing it after tossing him on the floor. She smiled at him.

Chiro shook his head and smoothed his fur down. Standing to full height, he glanced around her room. His tail swished back and forth after whacking his snout. He grunted and grabbed the appendage and forced it back behind him. He looked at her, his cheeks glowing red. This was a little odd feeling.

Nova coughed and gestured for him to whisper. "Well I got some extra pillows for you, we can share a bed if ya like." She added casually as if not having _any_ idea how bad this sounded.

Chiro gulped and started sweating nervously. "Ahh I'll take the floor, really it's okay."

Nova rolled her eyes to the younger male. "What's the big deal? You have been sleeping outside on the cold ground, I'm not making you sleep on the floor."

Then movement caught their attention from the corner. Jolting, Nova summoned her battle fist and leaped infront of Chiro on instinct. Baring her teeth, she snarled. "Who's there?" she hissed out in anger.

"Shh!" Otto whispered as he crawled out from his corner hiding spot. "I over-heard you guys talking and saw you dragging Chiro to your room." He smiled a bright white smile. "I thought you guys were having a slumber party so I wanted to join."

"Slumber party?" Nova asked, raising a brow. Deactivating her fist she moved away from Chiro. "Otto this is not a slumber-" She stopped when Otto stared up to his big sister. Big black eyes sparkling with micro tears forming at the edges. He pushed out his bottom lip in an obvious whimper.

Nova's face fell as her shoulders slumped. "Okay okay we can have a slumber party." She sighed as the male jumped with joy. "But-!" she stopped him with a finger raised. "Chiro has been forced to sleep outside the past few days so he is staying in my room for now on. But I don't want Mandarin or anyone else finding out, so we keep this quiet. Got it?"

Otto nodded like he was choked up on red bull. "Yes yes you got it! And not to worry I can help- Chiro can also sleep in my room in case we need to trade around." He fist bumped the air in glee at his plan. Besides it's the least I could do after he taught me that new move!

Nova smiled at this. "Alright, that'll be helpful- wait Chiro taught you that move?" She glanced at the blue eyed primate. Shock evident.

Chiro sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey he needed help, so I offered it." He whispered before clearing his throat. "I greatly appreciate this guys…" he whispered low. Deeply touched by the length his teammates were going just to give him a bed. Despite the risk of getting caught.

Once everyone was settled, Otto flopped on one of Nova's chairs as looked at his sister and Chiro. "Since this is a slumber party… we got to have ghost stories!"

Chiro and Nova glanced at each other. Smiling, Nova walked to Otto and flopped down on the floor by his feet. "Well it is a sleep over, so might as well." Both monkeys glanced at the former human with expected gazes.

"Well come on Chiro." Nova smiled encouragingly. "Got any good stories?"

Chiro blinked in surprise at this sudden request. With two pairs of eyes staring intently on him, he looked down. His brain ran rampant with some ideas. Till one thought suddenly hit him like a bolt. Smiling, he glanced at his team. "Actually I just happened to have one story."

Quickly leaning forward, Otto and Nova huddled together. Nova brought her tail forward and flicked on a small flame. Casting a small golden glow to fill the dark room. Giving a slight campfire feel to it.

Chuckling at the action, Chiro sits down on the opposite side of the green and gold duo. Raising his knees up, he situated himself. Once comfortable, he began in a soft spoken voice.

"The tale I am going to share is something that I have never shared with anyone." He whispered as he looked into their eyes. "In a fast distant future there are six friends. Each friend were close, almost like a family. They each were unique in their own way. One smart, one wise, one funny, one cool, one strong, and one brave."

Nova and Otto leaned forward in anticipation.

Chiro shallowed his voice to deepen the serenity of the mood. "These friends were guardians over a prosperous town well known through the galaxy. The friends were happy as protectors of this heavenly city, evil was defeated by their might." He raised his fist to emphasize their strength. "They were at peace."

But then his face dropped into a sad look. "Till one day… one friend tried to defy their roles as guardians." He broke into a whisper. "The city they were sworn to protect was fair game to this one individual. One who was once good hearted had turned into something that was evil."

Otto's eyes widen as Nova's jaw dropped. Neither of them expected this. "What did they do to stop him?" Otto whispered out in shock.

Chiro glanced at him and sighed. "They did all they could to reason with him- to bring sense to their friend's mind. But he chose to go against them to control this city he swore to protect. This they could not let happen, so led by their second in command… they were forced to fight him and defeated him."

Nova and Otto glanced at each other, waiting for the younger simian to specify what 'defeat' meant.

"They exiled him to a far distant prison to prevent him from ever harming anyone again. This broke their hearts as they fell into a long term of isolation. Locking themselves away from the outside world."

"What happened to them next?" Nova asked this time. Her curiosity peaked.

Then Chiro's frown was altered into a small smile. "Till one day… these five friends stumbled upon someone new. Someone whom they were not expecting. At first their interaction was hesitant and rocky, but overtime these five brave people accepted this individual."

Otto blinked in alarm. "But what about the other friend they exiled? They just forgot about him and replaced him?"

This stabbed Chiro's heart. Taking in a deep breath, he shook his head. "No, these five will _never_ forget their friend. He was their most cared for ally. But he ended up making a decision that broke their trust. It does not mean they'll ever forget the person he once was."

Nova scratched her chin and nodded. "I get that, but what about this new friend they found? Did he heal their broken hearts?"

Chiro then let a small smile caress his face. Warm memories clouded his vision as he began to remanence. "Maybe he did, was a very high possibility. But it was not him that did the healing, it was them who gave him a better life."

Otto tilted his head, a big smile cracking on his face. "Really?"

Chiro nodded fondly at the green mechanic. "Oh yes very much. Ya see this individual was lost for a long time- alone. He didn't really have anyone, no family or friends. He really didn't have anything to speak of. But these five ended up giving him more than just friends, they gave him a family."

Otto and Nova titled their heads. They smiled as they yawned, sleep starting to find them. Chiro spotted this and then chuckled. "Well that's all there is for tonight, let's go to sleep."

Flocking to the one bed, Otto crawled in first. Then Nova hopped in and gestured for Chiro to join. He blinked at the tight fit, then he smiled. Sighing, he gave up on trying to deny them and joined. He climbed up into the cuddle fest and squeezed in the middle.

Nova settled on his right with Otto on his left. They hugged him tight as they coddled him. Chiro's face burned brightly as this was crossing his personal boundary line. Sighing, he padded the awkwardness down and leaned his head against Nova. Feeling their bodies warm each other as they lounged on top of each other like kittens.

Sleep eventually finding him as he fell into a deep slumber. His aching back resting peacefully against the soft hammock beneath him. Nova's pod kept the trio room yet cool at the same time. Each finding comfort in each other that the other hadn't felt in a long while.

The watch of morrow rolled out of his scarf. Falling silently onto his chest as it ticked quietly. The thin silver hands crossing each other in a slow steady pace. Emitting a soft blue that lit the darkened room like blue night light.

* * *

 _A/N: Aw! This was such a sweet chapter to write! I figured it was about time someone voiced their curiosity about the watch he wears hidden beneath his scarf. This chapter was also more of a pause to kind of solidify his newly won friendship. So when stuff gets heated they will be less likely to doubt or turn on him._

 _So this bonding scene was very important. Also hinting at their future with a bedtime story was kind of good. To give them an understanding on how he felt when first meeting his family. Just how important they are to him and yet they still have no idea who he is! So deju vu!_

 _Also sorry for error mistakes in this chapter, I was to lazy to go back and pre-read it so forgive me there!_

 _Anyways thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 13! Sleep tight._


	13. Chapter 13 - A Change in Attitude

_A/N: Yo wassup my pretties? Well I have good treat for you all today regarding this chapter. Now many of you are asking who is coming next. Well I can tell you THIS much- the first two obstacles are now over. The difficulty level of each 'convincing' obstacle depends on the amount of chapters taken to stir out the process._

 _Like example, it only took one chapter for Chiro to convince Otto. He was the easiest. Now Nova was much harder, it took him about… 2 or 3 chapters to get on her good side. So now he has some support. I had to establish he has some back up before future mandarin comes into the picture._

 _Now sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 13!_

* * *

Chapter 13

 _ **A Change in Attitude**_

The sun's rays came pouring through the night's sky. Rings of yellow and white warmed the former freezing pavement of Shuggazoom's roads.

Antauri had already gotten a head start on breakfast. Getting up right when the sun did, he found himself in the kitchen. He used his pre-learned psychokinesis to levitate some plates and glass cups on the table. As he set up breakfast before his teammates awakened, many thoughts burdened the mellow monkey. As he returned to the stove, he couldn't free his mind from the events that happened previously. Such as the events with Otto, nothing about that made any sense.

Antauri couldn't put his metal finger on it- but something was going on. Last night during his midnight meditation sessions, he could've sworn he heard laughing. Laughter from Nova's room. He had gradually listened closely, able to recognize Nova's laughter; but unable to pinpoint of the other voices' owners. He managed to narrow down it was two other people. But the walls muffled the sound so much he couldn't recognize it very well.

But what was out of the ordinary was the fact his team was laughing around midnight. All nights on bored the robot were always quiet. So nothing was making much sense, he was tempted to look himself. Investigate and learn what was going on in the room next to him. But he decided against it and returned to his meditations.

He sighed and shook his head. Banishing the thoughts from his head. He would have to worry about this situation some other time; when the timing was more appropriate.

Just in time; the sight of a red, blue, and orange colored trio met his gaze. Smiling gently to the exhausted faces, he placed a cup of orange juice in each waiting hand. "Morning monkey team," Antauri greeted them. "I take it we all didn't sleep to well?"

Sprx crossed his arms in sheer annoyance. "No, Gibson's stupid IPad kept me up _all_ night again!" He his blue brother a fowl stench look. "Like brain strain forgets that others are sleeping and does not know how to turn off that damn thing!"

Gibson whirled his head around and met his red headed brother with an equally stern growl. "I told you I have to constantly keep up to date with our medications and biometric compacts! It's not like I have as much free time to goof around and waste time like you do you insolent fool! If your mental capacity was even predominantly the volume of mine then maybe you'd understand sparky!"

A vein burst above the red pilot's left temple. "There you go again using those big fancy shanty words of yours! You know maybe the reason why you have no time is because you lock yourself and read those books like a creepy old hag!" He shouted back, retaliating more aggressively against the use of his unliked nickname.

Before Gibson could fire back, a broad hand slammed the table. All eyes jolted and gazed up to the angry midnight black orbs housing blood red pupils. Mandarin's nostrils snorted steam like an enraged bull preparing to charge.

"No more of this bickering!" He threatened in a sinister voice. "I will not tolerate you two acting like a bunch of human children! This is humiliating and will end now!" He flexed his jaws to assert himself. "Do I make myself clear?"

Frightened back into submission, Sprx and Gibson sat down and remained quiet. Antauri sighed at Mandarin's outburst. Hoisting up two plates, he approached the shunned brothers and placed their breakfast before them. He placed a comforting hand on Sprx's shoulder while giving Gibson his drink next.

"Usually I prefer to wait for everyone to get here, but perhaps some warm food will ease your tensions." The wise soft spoken monkey stated, giving both brothers a comforting smile. He patted their backs before returning to the stove. Firmly placing two oven mitts on to remove the waffles from the microwave.

This gesture worked as smiles worked their way back to the duos' faces. Both grabbed a fork and knife and started digging into the sweat salty eggs. Antauri making meat based products was a _very_ rare event and was meant to be enjoyed while it lasted.

Mandarin crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow to the motherly act. He frowned and cut the black monkey a non-to-pleased look. "You can't keep babying everyone every time I get onto them Antauri." He murmured, curling his tongue to prevent a growl. "Everyone onboard this robot has to learn to toughen up."

Antauri, with his unchanging expression, looked back to his impatient leader. "Mandarin, there is a line between 'toughening up' and being too aggressive. There are healthier methods to accomplishing your goal." He spoke in a calming tone.

Grunting in annoyance, he reached out and snatched up the local newspaper. "No more running to hold their hands when I get onto them, end of discussion." He whipped out his newspaper and blocked Antauri's face as he went on to read the sport's section.

Sighing, Antauri shook his head and returned to cook. After a few minutes, he glanced at the clock. "Where is Otto and Nova? They should've been here by now."

Sprx nodded, finally recovering from his humiliation. "Yea, Otto missing breakfast is like Gibson talking basic English- it makes no sense. Taboo almost." He spoke while stuffing his mouth full of eggs. Looking like a squirrel filling his cheeks with acorns.

Gibson ate a bit more properly with a straight posture. Only speaking after he swallowed his first bite. "Usually I disagree with Sprx, but this time he has a point. Where would they be?"

As if on cue, the monkeys were greeted by not just Otto, but also Nova. But something was very usual about the sight that greeted them.

Otto walked with a skip in his step while Nova wore a big smile. Both seemed very happy, clearly the opposite mood of the rest of the squad. They chatted mindlessly as if clueless to the confused gazes staring at them. They both sat down at the end of the table, their sun-shiny talk far from expiring.

"Man that was such a fun night!" Otto exclaimed before kindly taking his plate from a secretly perplexed Antauri.

Everyone looked at Nova, their eyes growing even bigger. Seeing the naturally aggressive monkey smiling and laughing? It was like the end of the world was about to begin in this very kitchen.

"I know, it's been quit sometime since I last got a good laugh." She grinned as she gratefully took her plate next from their second in command. She thanked Antauri before returning to her seat.

Mandarin glanced over the corner of his newspaper and observed the bizarre spectacle. It was not totally unusual to see Otto happy- so he over looked that detail. But when his eyes studied the gold monkey, alarm bells rang. Getting a closer look, he saw no fresh puncture wounds in her side. Giving him the knowledge the female failed to take her medication before coming to breakfast.

Growling, he put his paper down. Ignoring Antauri as the black monkey sat his hash browns and bacon in front of him. "What is wrong with you two?" He blurted out, not caring how abrupt the statement sounded.

But the question did little to thwart their smiles. Instead, it seemed to enhance them. Much to his shock.

"We just had a goodnight sleep." Nova answered before Otto could. She looked away and continued chatting.

Antauri watched the scene from the stove, making his own food next. As he spun the tofu and plain salad, something caught his eye. Looking forward, he spotted blue eyes passing by the door.

Chiro, remaining in the shadows, had carefully maneuvered past the door. Wanting to see his teammates smile, he popped by to check the progress. Once he saw their delighted expressions, he was pleased with his work. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned to leave, knowing he was still unwelcomed amongst the others.

But his presence didn't go unnoticed by Nova and Otto. Looking at each other, both monkeys leaped out of their seats. Grabbing their plates and drinks, they ran out the door to catch up to the blue eyed monkey. Leaving their even more shocked teammates in the dust.

Mandarin just sat there, brain unable to fathom what the hell just happened. "Uh..." he began, only to fall quiet shortly after. He instead returned to eating when he couldn't think of any answer to this random event. Sprx and Gibson followed his example and returned to eating in awkward silence.

Only Antauri did not follow the chain response. Instead, he pushed his breakfast aside. "I will return in a minute, I must attend to my Zen garden."

Mandarin nodded to his brother. "Very well Antauri. Thanks for breakfast by the way, it's really good."

Smiling to his eldest brother's thanks- Antauri bowed respectfully before leaving the kitchen. Once in the hallway, a plan formulated. A plan to investigate and locate the source to his friends' odd behavior. Not that he complained about it, he loved seeing them happy. But just given the circumstance everyone only socialized like _that_ once in a blue moon- it was topic deserving some attention.

As he stalked through the silence, his black fur blended him into the shadows. Like a natural born ninja, he gracefully glided across the metal lined floor. Not making a peep as his searchful eyes scanned every corner of every room.

After a few minutes of looking, his search led him to the training room. There from the safety behind the highest mirror, he peeked through and saw his missing teammates.

Nova and Otto were huddled around Chiro. They sat in sloppy postures in a messy circle while eating their breakfast. Otto and Nova sharing their bacon and waffles to the taller monkey.

Antauri couldn't make out what they were saying: quietly he flipped on the speaker switch. Allowing him to hear them as if he was sitting right next to the group. There he heard Otto speak up first.

"We need to have another slumber party like that again sometime!"

Nova nodded as she chuckled. "Oh yea, I never thought it'd be that much. But you, once again, prove me wrong Chiro."

Antauri raised his eyebrow at the word 'again'.

Chiro waved his hand nonchalantly and politely declined Otto's good. "Nonsense, it was you guys that made it fun!" He smiled before Otto shoved a piece of bacon back into his face.

"I guess so, and you need to eat Chiro." Otto spoke in concern for the younger monkey. "I mean I never seen you eat since arriving here, so you must be starving!"

Chiro surrendered by taking the treat offered to him. He threw it into his jaws before chewing and swallowing. His taste buds sparkled at the delicious sensation before gradually accepting another piece. "Nah don't worry about me, I always find left over snacks."

Antauri raised an eyebrow upon hearing that.

Nova frowned and sighed. "Ya know, despite what Mandarin said, you are really cool. I still can't believe I thought so badly of you to begin with."

Otto nodded in agreement. "Yea! I mean after you taught me that new move, not only did it save my bacon but even assisted me in scoring better in Mandarin's eyes!" He smiled.

Nova lightly punched Chiros' shoulder. "And after that sweet concert ya saved just for my sake, I couldn't be anymore grateful to you. You're really not so bad!" She smiled.

Antauri's eyes popped open at this. He looked through the window and gazed to the simian that looked identical to himself. He already suspected Chiro assisting Otto, but saving a concert with Nova? He scratched his chin at this interesting turn of events.

Deciding he heard enough, he turned and left the trio to enjoy each other's company. A fond smile creeping up onto his face. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, and he got his answer. And quite frankly, he liked what he saw. Seeing his teammates smile and laugh, it was a breath of fresh air.

He'd have to keep a closer eye on this strange new monkey. Maybe there was more to him then meets the eye.

* * *

 _A/N: I just felt the need to add another sweet chapter! Next chapter will continue the convincing period. But I felt It'd make more sense to show the audience that nova and otto's moods are swiftly changing and the others have just now taken notice._

 _Also Antauri mothering the team after big bag Mandy gets onto them was just too cute. So anyways forgive any grammar errors in this chapter, I was too lazy to proof read again!_

 _Stay tuned for chapter 14! Peace out!_


	14. Chapter 14 - Always the Same

_A/N: Yo my pretties wassup? Well I had to say it took me awhile to decide on this chapter, but I figured now would be a good time to install some action._

 _So sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 14!_

* * *

Chapter 14

 ** _Always the Same_**

Chiro sat within the halls of the robot the next day. His blue eyes gazing upon the open space in front of him. He watched as Antauri meditated, Nova trained, Otto tinkering with some new gadgets, and Mandarin was scanning the police log for any updates. But the sight that caught his attention was the blue and red pair having a silent glare down from the entrance of Gibson's lab.

Though they were quiet, their scorching stares were hot enough to burn holes through the robot's hyper armor. No words were exchanged, but Chiro knew his team long enough to know what certain gestures meant. He watched as Gibson and Sprx walked past each other. Gibson was fickle over the chemicals before him while Sprx fumbled through some medical books.

They shot each other sour looks before turning away. Only to glare back to the other a second later. Chiro was used to their childish bickering, but this was just odd.

Mandarin had a hand pressed to his head as he rubbed his temple. Obviously suffering a headache that seemed to be lingering since early this morning. Chiro could guess what caused this headache. Also could explain why the two brothers were working together in silence. Perhaps a certain leader had scolded them.

This silent morning went on for a few minutes before Chiro did something even he was not expecting. Standing up from his spot, he approached the lab. Ignoring the odd looks he got from the others, he casually walked up to the pair.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He offered politely forward.

Throw off guard by the sudden offer, both simians' eyes lit up like Christmas trees. They glanced back and forth to each other. Their lips tightened as they looked away from the taller primate before them. Awkwardness flooding the silent atmosphere before Sprx had the guts to speak up.

"N-no we're okay, but thanks." He answered before moving away.

Frowning at that, Chiro made a move to object. Till something got in his way. Looking to his right, he came eye to eye with Mandarin. Surprised the orange armored leader had cut him off. Preventing him from further closing in on Sprx.

"They got it." He answered bluntly, eyes as blank as his words. "But you are kind to offer," he bit his tongue. Forcing a smile, but never the less still a smile.

Tilting his head, Chiro felt a sliver of annoyance burn its way into his heart. His blue eyes narrowed when he gazed upon the youthful version of his enemy. All kinds of thoughts flooded his mind, but he chose the simple non-condescending version.

"The offer was to Sprx, but okay." He waved his hand, forcing himself to bite his tongue.

Mandarin narrowed his eyes: as if reading the younger monkey's mind.

Chiro could not help his thoughts. Knowing what the future has instore for all of them made it difficult to stay in the robot. But Mandarin's presence alone strained his effort to stay civil and not break out into attack. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to go savage on this orange monster. But common sense had to remind him _this_ was not the Mandarin he needed to worry about.

Chiro took a step back as Mandarin stepped forward. Despite the reminder, he still couldn't deny the facts. This Mandarin was no different than the one who betrayed his team, sided with skeleton king, attempt to destroy Shuggazoom, kill him, and stab Antauri in the back of the…

His mind came to a screeching halt. The memory of his mentor being horrifically stabbed by his x-leader sent his heart into a fury. His heart became so wrapped up tight that he forgot to remember it was the clone's doing.

Chiro showed his extended teeth to Mandarin. He won't ever trust this psychopath. He swore on his grave he will do everything he can to get him team away from this deranged monkey. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Feeling the assertive nature of the aggressive look, Mandarin didn't take to kindly to that. Narrowing his eyes, he got in Chiro's face. "What the heck is your problem?" He jabbed a finger into the black monkey's chest. The pressure of the jab jerking Chiro's chest back.

Before Chiro could swat his hand away, he felt something cold fall against his chest. The clock face of Morrow slipped into plain sight. Giving Mandarin a clear four second observation before he stuffed the watch back under his scarf.

"Nothing." He hissed back, the tension becoming thicker. So thick you could run a steak knife through it.

Sensing trouble was about to irrupt, Antauri took the stand. He leaped between the two opposing sides with his hands up in protest. "Mandarin, Chiro!" He scolded, looking between the males. "Calm yourselves, settling anger through violence is no way to handle tensions."

Chiro's eyes softened when he looked upon the green/gold eyes staring flat into his soul. His aggressive demeanor dropped ten fathoms as he dropped his shoulders meekly. He took a deep breath and nodded apologetically.

Witnessing this response to the second in command's intervention, Mandarin scowled. "The young primate obviously does not know his place." He got his brother and moved him aside, his dominating gaze forcing Antauri's silence. He gazed at Chiro with a scolding look. "I have no idea what to say or think about this, but you need to respect me as head of the robot and realize you are a guest _only._ "

Chiro's fur stood on end, but he didn't answer. His silence reinforced Mandarin's frustration before the orange monkey got in his way. Again.

"Alright, since you seem so dedicated to staring me down, let's have a little test." He crossed his arms. "In the training arena right now…"

All eyes lit up as Chiro faced the challenger. Nova and Otto looked shocked while concern slashed at Antauri's heart. Gibson and Sprx were surprised but their expressions remained neutral.

"Mandarin," Antauri tried again. But a raised hand silenced his wise words, once again.

"You need to know your place young one. But I am not one to do so unjustly." Mandarin snorted steam before sighing. "So either you quiet it down or I must _make_ you see our ways."

Chiro, normally, would have fled. But something inside him took a hold. But this time his took a stand. Squaring his shoulders, he cut the younger Mandarin a grim look. A thought crossed his mind, this could be his chance to show the team what kind of person Mandarin really was. He couldn't pass this opportunity up. He took it.

"Then _force_ me to see then." He challenged coldly.

Eyes snapping open at the mouthy remark, Mandarin took a fast leap to Chiro. The quick motion forced the younger primate back in surprise. The elder fruit colored monkey summoned his energy blade from his right hand. Raising his weapon high, he proceeded to slice the floor. Making the blue eyed simian dance around as the heat of his sword came within centimeters of Chiro's feet.

They danced their way onto the training floor. The Hyperforce rushed to intervene but Mandarin forced them to stay back with a silent commanding look. Once he knew his family was glued to their spots, he faced the young simian.

Growling, he leaped through the air and rammed his elbow into Chiro's face. He sent the young monkey bouncing backwards: hitting the opposite wall. He waited for Chiro to return to his feet before landing another struck across his back. Sending Chiro flopping into the other direction.

Chiro quickly scrambled on his hands and knees. Alarmed at how fast and strong his opponent really was. Shaking it off, he rose to his feet. Growling, Chiro raised his hands and met Mandarin on melee ground.

He swung his feet and struck Mandarin's shoulder: but the older monkey blocked it. Grabbing Chiro by the ankle, he swung him over his head and body slammed him into the ground. He kept a strong grip on the former human's leg.

"Stop this nonsense." Mandarin demanded, his grip tightening.

Gripping the floor, his rage sky rocketed. Feeling the power primate course through his veins, Chiro pushed himself off the floor. Propelling himself through the air, he delivered a hard right round house to Mandarin. Successfully in sending the older monkey to the floor.

Shocked at the surprise attack, he wiped the blood from his nose. Then squaring his feet, he flew towards Chiro.

Their metal hands clanked loudly against each other. Each dodging the other's swing and evading their rival's kicks. But after a fifteen minute dance off, Mandarin received the upper hand by tripping Chiro. Once he caught the black simian in mid-stumble, his eyes glowed red.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

Chiro's eyes widen when the circular rings of psychic power blasted him. He gasped in horror as he went sent flying across the whole room. Bounding into the wall and slamming hard against the floor.

He could hear the monkey's gasp at this.

"Mandarin that's enough!" Antauri scolded.

But their leader did not listen as he waited for Chiro to rise to his feet to finish their fractious final stupidity. He was gung-ho on making sure their younger guest knew his place. Even though he hated having to use physical force against him: he feared this was the only way to teach the younger one manners.

Before Chiro could find the will to stand, something was amiss. All the energy that fueled his adrenalin suddenly spiraled away. His limbs became jello like as his vision began to go all white. Soon he could see nothing but the outlines of the shapes around him. He gasped in horror as his heart suddenly started beating out of his chest and into his ears.

His physical form began to flicker as Chiro could barely see his body begin to go transparent. Horrified by what was happening, his hand moved on its own and rested on his chest. Eyes going blood shot, fear sky rocketed when he felt the watch missing.

Surprised at the monkey's sudden silent state, Mandarin leaned forward. "What the hell are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes, thinking the young monkey was just playing possum.

Before Mandarin could make a move to get the monkey to his feet, a gold blur struck him. He was sent cartwheeling sideways before barely landing on his feet. Looking up, his eyes went wide at what he saw.

There with battle fist drawn, Nova stood protectively in front of the fumbling monkey. "Don't you _dare_ touch him…" Her fiery voice dripped the heat intensity of magma.

So stunned by the attack against him, the leader stood up. "Nova-" he croaked out. Unable to form any words to properly respond.

Realizing that Chiro was suffering, all the monkeys gathered around him. Gibson scanned Chiro but was unable to find the source of his suffering.

"Gibson what's wrong!?" Antauri asked as he knelt down and gripped the younger primate's shoulder.

"I don't know! His heart rates are almost topping 200 but I can't find any reason why!" The scientist rambled as he pressed frantically at the different buttons on his scanner.

As they all chattered intensively, Otto turned to spot something shiny glimmering in the corner. Rushing over to the object, he recognized the long thick silver chain. Picking up the watch, something made him look back at Chiro and then to the watch. Thinking fast, he rushed back.

Opening the necklace's chain, he wrapped it back around its owner's neck. He bit his tongue as everyone went silent.

Chiro's pain suddenly halted as his form ceased its flickering. Gasping for breath, his heart rates returned to normal as he hungrily sucked in air. He ran his hand down his chest clutched watch resting against his metal unfeeling hand. Its ticking resumed as his energy came flooding back.

Seeing his life readings return to normal, Gibson sighed a relief yet very complexed look. "This is so strange." He glanced at Chiro gasping. "This is not normal for your heart rate to reach nearly 200 and then drop back down to average in little less than two seconds." He looked at his team. "I'm going to take him to med bay and see if I can find the source of what happened."

Glancing back at a perplexed Mandarin, Gibson frowned. "No doubt the sudden pressure of the battle and your attack struck a nerve in his heart. That was a very foolish thing to do Mandarin."

Shocked by what had just happened, the leader took a step forward. "I had no intention of hurting him. I just wanted him to know his place." His eyes stared at the lying simian propped into Antauri's arms. "I didn't mean to hurt him…"

"Well regardless of anyone's attentions you both shouldn't have let it go as far as it did." Gibson scolded, something he never did to Mandarin. "I mean having someone fight when he could have a medical condition is just plain foolish. But regardless what's done is done, I'll have to examine him."

Sighing, Mandarin nodded. "Do what you need to do to."

As Nova and Otto hoisted Chiro up to escort him to the lab: Antauri cut his leader a look. "No more fights between you and Chiro."

Mandarin stared at the sudden command. Breathing in, he glanced once at Chiro's out cold form before he vanished into the medical center.

"Agreed."

* * *

 _A/N: Wow! What an intense chapter! Chiro's sheer anger with Mandarin apparently extends even to Mandarin's younger self. Chiro lost his cool and took a step to far._

 _Anyways it answered a few questions regarding what some people were asking. I wanted to establish that Chiro and Mandarin's 'bonding' moments are not like the others. They are still enemies and will remain so. But what might happen later is for you all to ponder._

 _I also wanted to show Mandarin does have a soft side and he didn't mean for this fight to go as far as it did. To be honest, it just goes to show everyone makes mistakes._

 _And you all got to witness first hand on what happens when the timepiece of Morrow is separated from Chiro. Without the clock, that is the only time Chiro truly becomes weak and vulnerable. The only time he can truly be killed.  
I'm sure the monkeys will question this strange relic he's always wearing later._

 _Anyways thanks for reading! Review please and stay tuned for chapter 15!_

 _Good night and peace out!_


	15. Chapter 15 - Judgement Challenged

_A/N: Hey people, hope you're ready for chapter 15! And to the new users reviewing, yes I have every single intention on finishing this story. I used to be like the other authors on this sight that ran out of steam and didn't have the will to continue. But managed to discover a certain 'balance' that drives me to keep updating. Key is to not rush yourself, no pressure means less quit._

 _Also please read this message here._

 _ **Me and a small group of users are working on a srmthfg story called "War of the Undead". It is Chiro's untold story and currently is on Chazno-02's page. It's a major project we're working on and we'd love to hear more reviews from you all.**_

 _That's all, so anyways. Sit back, relax. Enjoy chapter 15!_

 _We're finally going to see Mandarin is capable of kindness._

* * *

Chapter 15

 _ **Judgement Challenged**_

Chiro sat alone in the robot's med bay. His knees pried to his chest with arms anchored around his calves. He sighed as he shook his head. Fear seeped into his brain on his choice of actions yesterday. How could he have been so stupid? He was in no condition to hold his own against Mandarin and he knew it. But still the urge to at least _strike_ the source of his anger was too much to resist. He gave into his violent thoughts and look what happened. Not only did he risk destroying the fragile trust of his teammates, but also his own life.

He sighed as he stared at the blue watch flicking on his chest. He closed his equally blue eyes, now he understood the Alchemist's words. That if he lost the watch that was the only time he could be killed. Now he clung to the ancient relic with all his might. He even made some plans on hiding it somewhere. But that plan was destroyed when he remembered it couldn't even be moved an inch from his being.

"Mandarin," Chiro hissed with much venom in his voice. He squeezed his black knees till they turned white. He snorted steam and tried to sooth his fizzling circuits. Still unsure on who to really blame, the orange monkey or himself.

' _Chiro'_

Perking up at the tiny whisper, he whipped his head around. Searching the nearby walls and cabinets for the weird voice. But when he found nothing, he sighed. He rubbed his neck, assuming he must be hearing things.

' _Chiro!'_

Now hearing the voice louder, he heard his name clearly. Turning around, his sky blue eyes came to rest on one of Gibson's tall x-ray machine. The clear glass cover reflecting a familiar grey face sporting long black hair. It was the alchemist.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he hopped off the table. Hesitantly approaching the clean surface, he scratched his chin quizzically. "The Alchemist?" He whispered, ensuring to keep an inside voice.

The man's face was barely visible, the only part clear enough to see was his red and blue eyes. The eyes made a nodding motion as a small sigh seeped past the monkey's ears.

' _Yes chosen one, I have come because you are currently in need of some assistance.'_

Confusion punched his gut right up through his throat. Looking around nervously, he gripped his wrist. "What do you mean 'in need'? I've been in need of help the moment I was thrown into this loony mess!"

The alchemist's eyes stared back into the blue eyes, giving off a sad aura. _'I saw what happened yesterday, I sensed you were growing anxious. You had not been sleeping nor eating hardly any. Chosen one you are not heading the severity of my warning.'_

Chiro's nervous look shot into a scorching hot scowl. "What am I supposed to when I'm practically forbidden to even approach my teammates? This is not easy, I can't just walk out of the robot either. I have no idea where Mandarin could be hiding and I sure as hell don't trust his younger self either!"

' _Young Chiro you must control your anger. I told you about eight days ago this journey was going to be one of the hardest one's you'll ever trek. It's so dangerous, one slip and everything will be destroyed!"_

Chiro forced the bit back into his mouth as he breathed in. Simmering his inner flames down to think clearly. "I'm sorry, but this is just getting too much. I mean I'm pressed for time and I only got two of my teammates on my side. That's still not enough, I need help… please!"

' _Young one you are capable of figuring this out. You just need to believe yourself.'_

"I did believe in myself and you know what happened? I got my ass- or err… tail handed to me yesterday and I saw-"He trailed off. Trauma from the event weighing his stomach down as his eyes drifted off.

' _Now you understand why you are helpless without the Phase of Morrow. Chiro you should have known better not to challenge Mandarin, especially when he is still in power. His team still trusts him, he has yet to do anything to destroy their trust. Something that you almost did. But luckily your actions were seen as more 'self-defense' then violence. So let this be a warning to not step over the line.'_

He shut his eyes tightly. Rage started flooding his veins with fire again as he turned away. His back to the screen, fur rising like an enraged cat. "I don't understand what I'm doing, this is so ridiculous. Why must struggle against Mandarin when I can barely protect myself?" He slammed his fist into the floor, denting it.

"Why can't they see Mandarin is just an evil brute and I'm the one trying to be there for them? Can't they see who is the bad guy and the good guy here?"

' _Chiro… are you doing this truly to protect your team, or just to undermine Mandarin?'_

Freezing, Chiro turned around to stare at the glass. "What do you mean?"

' _You've been destined to be a super hero all your life young one, but you still don't know what it means to be a_ _ **true**_ _hero.'_

Now he was confused beyond all words. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with battling Mandarin who's trying to destroy my very existence? I'm fighting for my life here, did you forget that?"

The reflection shook his head. _'In order to fix this problem, you must learn as you go. Start by seeing the good that exists in all things… By giving everyone an equal chance.'_

With that as his last words the ghost vanished from sight.

Staring, Chiro smacked his forehead. What did he mean by that? He growled and shook his head, not in the mood to ponder these goofy riddles. He limped back to the table and flopped down, returning to his angry stupor.

After wallowing in a thirty minute silent, the sound of footsteps entered the lab. Looking back, Chiro saw a face he didn't want to see. He mentally wanted to ram his head against the wall upon seeing the orange faker approach.

Mandarin casually strolled in, arms hooked behind his back. His black eyes stared to the black simian ignoring him. He sighed as he slowly approached the table. Putting his metal hand against the surface, he tapped it. Getting the monkey's attention.

"Are you okay?" He murmured out. Almost forcing the air out of his voice box.

Chiro turned his head further away, feeling a vein surface on his forehead. He bit his tongue, trying everything to ignore the psycho. He had nothing to say to that lying slime ball.

When the younger primate did not answer, Mandarin sighed. Clearing his throat, he forced a more honest face on. "Look I'm… sorry about yesterday."

Chiro's angry face faltered as he raised his head an inch. His mind halting at these newly heard words.

Mandarin grunted as he struggled to say, but his eyes showed sincere regret. "I didn't mean to do what I did, I didn't mean to hurt you. We both got off track, but as the leader I should've showed better restraint. I've been hard on you, so… allow me to take it back."

Slowly turned around, he faced the whispering primate. Chiro was so caught off guard he couldn't even respond. Little lone decipher where these words were coming from.

Just when Chiro was about to settle he was just lying, the orange monkey continued. "I want to start by saying you're free to come with us tomorrow for a little outing. I mean if you're new to Shuggazoom, I figured a tour might be appropriate don't you think?"

So startled by these choice of words, Chiro's jaw fell. He gripped his neck as he looked around the room searching for an exit. Who was this monkey talking to him? He shook his head, he had to keep strong. No way was he going to trust this guy. All Mandarin did was lie, just like he was doing now!

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that." Chiro agreed, secretly thankful that he was given the chance to leave the robot.

Smiling, Mandarin nodded to him. "Wonderful, I'll inform every one of tomorrow's plans. Also here, I brought you something to eat." He laid the plate of cereal in front of the black monkey. "Antauri always hides the sweats, but you're hungry- they're in the top counter."

With that said, the monkey waved him a farewell and left the lab. Leaving Chiro entirely dumbfounded by what he just witnessed. Looking at the bowl, he rolled his eyes and picked it up.

' _He probably poisoned it,'_ he thought to himself.

Sniffing the raisin brand and marshmallows artistically pressed together, he arched his eyebrow. It smelt normal. He checked each spec of discoloration on the breakfast. But when he saw nothing, he forced himself to settle that possibly this was just normal food.

He got the spoon and hungrily slurped it up. He inhaled a breath of relief when the food hit his empty gut. Filling it to the point of satisfaction. Once he finished, he got the empty bowl and got up. His injuries were proven minor and was allowed to leave at any time.

Once he went to the kitchen to clean his dish, he stopped. He heard voices from the room next door. Narrowing his eyes, he lowered himself and stalked through the shadows. Slinking quietly by the open door's edge, he peeked around the corner.

Mandarin sat next to Antauri. Both simians hovered in midair, the mystic sounds of their levitations floated through his ears. The monkeys sat in lotus style as they breathed in slowly.

"The Veron Mystics have taught you well brother." Mandarin complimented as he smiled to his second in command.

"Your words mean much to me. Thank you Mandarin."

Chiro titled his head, confusion cascading his judgement. Antauri sounded so calm, almost happy? He shook his head. This had to be some kind of trick. Which led to Chiro squatting down lower and leaning in further. Ensuring he was not spotted.

"Have you thought anymore on our discussion about the young one?"

Hearing Antauri ask about him made Chiro halt. He blinked as he listened closer.

Mandarin sighed as he nodded. "I know what I said about him earlier, not trusting him. But after yesterday, I realize I was at fault for that fight. It made me see that perhaps I… might've misjudged him."

"That must be difficult for you to admit."

"It is, but also relieving."

Chiro listened as hard as he could. Studying the tone of every syllable. Each word sounded so genuine. Just their interaction alone spoke volumes to the former human. Informing him just how at peace Antauri seemed to be.

Before they could finish talking, Chiro found himself overwhelmed. He turned away and fled from the door. He rushed to the kitchen and dropped his plate into the sink. Grabbing the rag, he scrubbed at a brisk pace. He started obsessively cleaning every dish in reach. Even re-washing the non-filthy ones.

Words could not express his emotions. What the alchemist said, what Mandarin spoke, how safe Antauri clearly felt around him. How could this be? Everything he knew began to conflict. He grabbed his head as a migraine like pain burned his brain. He breathed heavy as he sat down.

Sighing in grief stricken misery, he gripped his watch. He looked at the ancient relic, seeing his burdened eyes reflecting in its clear surface.

"I don't understand, how can this be?" He asked himself out loud. "He betrayed them, he's evil, he's always been evil!" He stared at the watch, praying artifact would hear him and answer. But like always, it just sat silence. Continuing to tick away the remaining time he had left.

Gripping his chest, he leaned back in his chair. Shutting his eyes and staring up the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"By giving everyone an equal chance..?"

* * *

 _A/N: Well there is the end to this chapter. Seems like Chiro got quit a talking to, as did Mandarin._

 _But there is more to this problem then just Chiro fighting for his existence. He's about to learn a very important lesson._

 _He's been a super hero half his life, he knows what it means to be a protector. But I don't think Chiro knows what it means to be 'Chosen One'._

 _In this case, he's soon going to be tested in ways he hasn't even begin to imagine!_

 _So anyways thanks for reading. Don't forget to check out the other story I mentioned on top of this chapter!_

 _Have a great evening and peace out hommies!_


	16. Chapter 16 - Confrontation

_A/N: Hey! I am sincerely sorry for the wait on this story, it's just been I've been so focused on War of the undead, this one just slipped my mind. But here is the next chapter to this nearly finished fic x) I'll try and update this one a little more often._

 _Enjoy chapter 16!_

* * *

Chapter 15

 _ **Confrontation**_

The next few days had passed since Chiro witnessed the orange monkey's allusive kindness. Things have been less tense around the robot. He's been allowed to join them for breakfast, but he still didn't stay long. Chiro, despite observing the monkey's humanity, was still at cross roads. Now he sat within the silent confines of the security camera room.

' _This is so strange, what did the alchemist mean by I have yet to learn to be a real chosen one?'_ He growled, getting frustrated. Sure he was young, but he's been doing this super hero work for years. He knew what it meant to be the chosen one. Or at least he thought he did.

Rubbing his forehead, he forcefully pulled his mind away from the topic. He had other things to worry about, such as focusing on obtaining more loyalty points. Now that Mandarin was softening up on him, he saw ambles of opportunity to win Sprx or Gibson over. He was still too nervous to approach Antauri. Knowing all too well the dark monkey knew he was up to something.

Just then Otto came dancing into the room. "Hey Chiro, it's time to go out for a stroll today!" He grabbed the blue eyed monkey's wrist. "Maybe even show you some areas of Shuggazoom!"

Chiro smiled fondly, forgetting his moments of suspense. "Alright, I could really go for some fresh air." He breathed in as he stood up. Following the energy induced monkey out the door and to meet up with the rest of the waiting Hyperforce.

Antauri, as usual, floated in the air with Nova and Sprx at his base. Mandarin stood a few feet behind with arms crossed; waiting for the two missing members. Gibson had a little blue pack wresting on his waist. Sprx cut the scientist an odd look.

"What's with the girly fanny pack Gibby?" He smirked with arms cockily crossed. "Going shopping for a new pair of panties?"

Gibson, with eyes narrowed, shot him a look. "Nope, I'm wearing this to have enough room to tow your menopausal pills around sparky!"

The red pilot's head blew into a volcano as he turned around ready to fight. But before they could lunge at each other, Mandarin nabbed them and hauled the brothers apart. "Listen to me," He warned. "We're going to have a nice outing today, I don't want you two childishly bickering during this trip or so help me you'll be confined to your quarters for a month!" He snarled. "Got it?"

The younger monkeys crossed their arms and looked away. Submitting to their alpha male as he nodded in satisfaction.

As they waited, Mandarin glanced to Antauri. "Geez wonder what's taking them so long."

"Patience my friend, I'm sure Chiro was resting."

"Yea sure, just hope we don't run into trouble during our little outing. Given that we rarely even hang out." He sighed as he turned to admire his home town rising to touch the face of the blue sky. "You know, if I ruled this city, there'd be no more crimes, no more pain, no more suffering. I'd make a place where all citizens could live happily and not suffer fear of possible everyday crime. I'd be the most worthy for this role and could do so correctly and efficiently."

"But by doing so you'd be destroying free will. Which is against our roles as guardian, Mandarin." Antauri spoke gently, a little taken off guard by his brother's narcissistic statement.

Mandarin chuckled and shrugged. "Theoretically speaking of course. But yea, I'm fine with just protecting. I was just relaying possible ways to end crime."

Before long, Otto finally rounded the corner with Chiro in tow. "Hey guys, found him!" He cheered while dragging the taller simian along.

"Excellent, thank you Otto." Antauri answered, giving a polite smile. "I was afraid we lost you two," He chuckled.

Nodding, Mandarin waved his arm. "Alright, let's head out monkey team." He marched calmly ahead, leading the colorful band of troops behind him.

Nova and Otto stayed close to Chiro as Sprx and Gibson followed Mandarin. Antauri lagged back a bit to enjoy the scene of his team. The warmness he sensed radiating off them melted his heart. The black monkey breathe in the warm fresh air. He felt so alive, never before had he felt this way. At least not since first training with the Veron Mystics.

The emotions got stronger the more he noticed Chiro speaking to the green and gold monkeys. Something about the younger simian brought out a protective feeling in the wise second in command. He couldn't tell, but he could narrow it down to something Gibson labeled as 'Maternal Instincts'.

Chiro listened to Otto's endless blabbering. He observed the buildings that passed him by. A small feeling of sadness pinged his heart. Making his lungs grow heavy as his legs went soft. He rubbed his forehead, remembering his situation. Realizing, once again, that this was not the Shuggazoom he came to know. A city still under his worst enemy's protection.

But now he was in even deeper. Considering now that his worst enemy might not really even be his enemy at all?

"So Chiro, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. But what's with the watch on your neck?"

Otto's sudden question shattered the former human's world. Now all eyes fell on him as he just now noticed they stopped walking. His eyes widen as he looked around, noting they were lounging in the park. "Uh, what?"

"The watch on your neck." Nova added for the green mechanic. "The long silver one you have under your scarf. I saw it one time, but you never let me touch it."

This washed the blissful feeling Antauri felt away like the ocean's shorelines. He slowly brought his eyes to Chiro. He raised his eyebrow, having no idea what they were talking about.

Nova and Otto seemed to the only ones fully aware of the artifact. Chiro's breath caught in his throat as he struggled to come up with anything that was not the truth. "It's… just something that has meaning to me. That's all."

"Can we see it?" Antauri suddenly asked. Curiosity now peaking his interest.

Chiro's spine grew colder as he could hear the face's ticking. Without answering, he slowly reached under his scarf and pulled out the artifact. He closed his eyes and looked away.

Gibson's eyes went huge when he saw the metal contraption. "My my, what an interesting object." When he extended a hand to touch it, grey fingers stopped him.

Chiro stepped back, tucking the watch away from their prying eyes. "Please just respect the fact I don't want to share." He looked away, breathing hard.

Mandarin raised a brow, sensing something was off. "Why do you not wish to share?"

Before Chiro could respond, a loud explosion silenced them. Like meerkats, all their heads jerked up in unison. Seeing a nearby bank catching on fire. The flames licking high up the walls. Illuminating a blood red tint. Burning everything within its smoldering reach.

Without missing a beat, Mandarin narrowed his eyes. "Monkey team, go!" He flew forward.

Like they've always practiced, the team followed their leader in close pursuit. Staying on his tail as they blazed away in an array of lights. Leaving a shocked Chiro behind in the dust.

Frightened citizens ran screaming to escape the heatwaves. Behind the cloud of black smoke came six armed robbers. All dressed in black as they each held high powered plasma guns.

"Hurry up boss!" One thug yelled, shooting at neaby bystanders to keep them at bay. "We gotta hurry before dem' meddling zoo critters get here!"

The biggest man stepped out of the flame. Wearing a fully armored suit, armed with all suits of knives and guns of mass destruction. He fingered the explosives hooked to his belt as he looked around. His one robotic eye flashing as he picked up the sounds of jet packs.

"Leave those disgusting primates to me," He removed a goliath sized machine gun. "I've been meaning to have new skin pelts added to my trophy collection back home." He chuckled as he looked back to his minions. "Also, be sure to e-mail that anonymous guy who tipped us off about this place. I actually feel almost obliged to pay him a bit of our cut, almost."

Nodding, they quickly ran back into the fire to recover the rest of the bank's monkey. But right as they grabbed the tightly knotted bags, a blue beam shot the ground. Sending three flying backwards. The remaining thugs whirled around in shock. Coming face to face with six cybernetic monkeys glaring them down.

Mandarin hovered before them as his team used their jetpacks to keep them in midair. The orange monkey quirked an eyebrow at the scene before him. "Don't you moronic criminals with bad teeth ever learn? When you rob a bank in Shuggazoom…" He summoned his laser blade. "You're going to suffer the consequences."

One masked fiend whipped his gun out and opened fire. Before the bullets could hit Otto, Mandarin leaped in front of him. His shield powering up as he melted the bullets down. He narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits. Enraged at the attempt made to his little brother's life.

"Now you've done it." Flying forward, Mandarin grabbed one's leg and chunked him into another. He grabbed one gun from the ashes and shot at two others.

As the team parted, huge bullets shot at them. Gibson was hit in the jetpack as he crashed into the burning ground. He groaned in pain as he gripped his side. Feeling oil drip from his punctured back. Antauri rushed to his aid as Nova leaped in front of them.

All eyes fell onto a huge shadow that towered over them. Their eyes wide when the most intimidating villain stepped out from the masking smoke. His white suit not holding a single spec of dirt from the fire. He smiled darkly, drawing two huge guns.

"You all think you can crash our party? Well here, let me return the favor!" He opened fire.

As the monkeys scattered to avoid the shots, red eyes watched from afar.

Future Mandarin smirked as he watched the thugs bombard his teammates. He chuckled. "Those foolish thugs were so easy to bait. My plans of luring the boy out should work perfectly while they distract my foolish brethren."

Hearing metal scuffing behind him, he turned grabbed a fist. He smirked at angry blue eyes glaring him down. "My my, you almost snuck up on me my no longer hairless monkey." He chuckled as he whirled around and dug his heel into Chiro's cheek. Throwing him a few feet back.

The chosen one twisted and landed on his feet. Rubbing the bruise on his cheek before baring his fangs. "We're finishing this now Mandarin…!"

"Oh is that so?" The older monkey's snout formed a sick grin. His purple armored arm transforming into a machine gun. "I've been wanting to finish this before you were ever born!" He yelled as his gun sparked into a bright light. He unleashed a typhoon of red laser bullets.

Chiro gasped and dodged. He ducked behind some nearby crates tied onto the roof. He winced, feeling the heat of the sparks bounce off. Almost catching his fur on fire.

Narrowing his eyes, Mandarin retracted his gun. "I don't want a repeat of this little dance we had a week ago." He stepped forward and bashed through the crates. Knocking Chiro over as both wrestled on the ground.

Chiro rammed his head into Mandarin's face. Flipping him off, he cartwheeled back and tail whipped the traitor in the cheek. Spiking him down hard. He turned and brought his fist up, he showed his teeth.

"Thunder Punch!" He yelled, smashing his lighting charged knuckles into his enemy's ribs. Sending him flying backwards and right into the corner.

Mandarin cracked the concrete from the force of his landing. He shook his head, he smirked as he cupped his wounded side. "Very good, seems like you're getting the hang of being a cybernetic monkey huh?" He chuckled as he showed his teeth. Pupils becoming slits. "But that still won't save you!"

Flying forward, he sank his teeth into Chiro's jugular. His pointed canines digging into the flesh of his neck.

Chiro gasped as the savage attack. He yelled as he quickly dug his fingers into Mandarin's eyes. The monkey, not expecting that, releasing the black male. Right when he stepped back, Chiro grabbed the watch of yore hanging from his chest and pulled it off.

Mandarin gasped when the monkey chunked it into the fire. His form began to flicker as he fell to his knees. "What is happening!?" He snarled as he felt his energy draining. He stared at the wounded boy before it struck him.

"Of course..." Stepping back, he snarled. "Your time will soon end boy, the end of this month is rapidly approaching. You don't have much longer." Turning, he dove into the fire to retrieve the watch.

Chiro gasped as he held bite marks to his neck. Coughing as he fell to his knees. Blood oozed from between his fingertips as the nearby battle became known to him. Looking down, he watched as the team were finally starting to subdue the crime boss.

As Sprx summoned his magnets, he forced the thug's weapon from his bear sized hands. "Hah! Let's see what you can do without this!"

As he gloated, the cocky pilot failed to detect the other assailant rising from the ground. Pulling out a pistol, he aimed it at the red head's helmet and fired.

Before Sprx could realize what happened, Chiro knocked him out of the way. Both monkeys went flopping sideways as the bullet flew past them. The raven colored primate gasped as he shook from weakness.

Sprx stared speechless at the former human lying under him. But before he could inquire, a familiar human took aim again.

"Die!" He yelled before pulling the trigger.

As the second bullet came flying towards them, Chiro closed his eyes. Till a pair of strong arms intertwined around him. Hauling up roughly into the air as the smoky air vanished from his ash filled lungs.

With blurry vision, he could barely make out black optics looking down at him. He felt himself get laid down on a cooler surface.

"Don't move," Young Mandarin whispered reassuringly as he turned back. Snarling, he charged the thug. He leapt up and wrapped his tail around his neck. Slamming him into the ground.

"Resist this battle and submit to being arrested, now!" He commanded, struggling to get the big human in an arm lock.

But still the man kept bucking, trying with all his might to throw him off. With anger reaching his boiling point, Mandarin drew his sword. "I'm warning you!"

But it all went downhill when the masked low life drove his elbow into his snout. Mandarin's was painted red when he drove his blue blade downwards. Staining the ground in crimson as the criminal's struggles abruptly deceased.

While the other monkey's obtained the rest of the gangs, all failed to see what just happened. When Mandarin's anger finally subsided, his eyes went wide. Looking down, he noticed red staining his gloves. His heart ran cold at a big cut into the man's neck.

Backing up, he quickly moved away from the horrific sight. He rubbed the blood off his hands with a torn piece of clothing. He breathed in as he glanced away.

"Mandarin, are you okay?" Antauri quickly asked with worry masking his face. "And where is Chiro!?"

"Don't worry, he's safe over there." The leader pointed across the street to a small black shape resting beneath the shade. "I saved him before the bullet got him, but he's been stabbed. Get him and Gibson to medical bay now."

Antauri nodded, but before leaving, he noted stains of blood dripping from Mandarin's arms. His eyes narrowed in deeper worry. But unwilling to disobey a direct order, he turned and ran across the street. He slid to his knees and gathered the bleeding simian into his arms.

"Don't worry, I got you." Antauri whispered as he rubbed his back. Carrying him bridal style as he shot into the air. Regrouping with the others as Nova carried Gibson. They rushed back to the robot.

Younger Mandarin stood back in the ash as the sudden rainfall snuffed the angry flames down. Cold steam rose shortly after as the orange leader observed the wreckage around him. He looked back, tempted to follow his brothers and sister. But before he could even move, the feeling of a pair of eyes watching halted him.

Looking back, he could see the corpse of the crime boss's eyes staring right at him.

Mandarin covered his mouth as he quickly looked away. Rushing away, forgetting about his jetpack.

* * *

 _A/N: Alright! Here was the long awaited chapter 16, again so sorry for the wait. I promise I will finish this story, it'll just be updated less frequently while I juggle updates with War of the Undead (which I encourage everyone to red and review it, it's a great story)_

 _Anyways this chapter was mighty dark. It also is the beginning of Mandarin's slow decline from good hero to bad villain._

 _Please forgive the grammar mistakes, I was in a rush to finish this. Stay tuned for chapter 17!_

 _Read and review please, peace out!_


	17. Chapter 17 - The Sinking Ship

_A/N: Hey! So sorry it took me so long. I fell out of the SRMTHFG fandom for a little bit, but I just needed a month break. Anyways, I feel like I'm starting to come back, so expect more updates from me._

 _Enjoy chapter 17  
_

* * *

Chapter 17

 _The Sinking Ship_

A week had passed since the fight with the crime boss, things were, as always, going smoothly in the super robot. Except for one thing, Chiro took notice, was Mandarin's odd behavior change. Ever since the young human-now-simian had witnessed the orange simian's unknowing kind side, he started to reconsider many things.

Chiro was sitting in the command center, watching his future teammates spar, matching their skills against each other. Gibson and Nova had been going at it for about an hour, but Gibson had underestimated Nova's reach and got clobbered. Then, like all the times they sparred in the future, the poor Brainiac had fallen to the warriors' mercy. Chiro stiffened a chuckle. It was a little weird watching when Mandarin was not present.

"Sorry Gibson." Nova laughed with fake regret, retiring her fists to her normal hands. "But you lose, again!" She dusted the imaginary dirt off her, beaming a grand smile.

Gibson, who sported a huge dinosaur sized hand print over his face, grumbled and replace his drills. "I do not understand how my calculations keep failing when I clearly studied the timing of your undercuts and planned step by step on how to properly avoid him!" He breathed his long winded statement as if everyone was actually paying attention.

"It's because you take too long to think before striking, big brain!" Sprx jived while wearing his every day cocky grin.

"It's better to plan to be efficient then to rush on ahead like a brash young fool like you!"

Before another shouting match could irrupt like a class nine volcano, a calm hand was raised. It silenced the feuding brothers, directing their attention to the owner.

"You both possess something you both need in battle." Antauri called, standing firmly before them with his hands pressed together like he was making a prayer. To Chiro, it was still weird not seeing Antauri hover around when he preaches.

Gibson and Sprx crossed their arms, not looking like they were following. Before Antauri could continue, Chiro had called out.

"Gibson, it's good to think before you attack. But sometimes you just need to act." The blue eyed simian stepped in, finishing Antauri's statement. "And Sprx, sometimes you got to think then just acting, if you're given the chance to plan, do so."

Everyone glanced over to him, eyes wide, but Antauri gave him a pleased smile. "Very good Chiro, perhaps you'd like to take a turn and join us in sparring?"

Chiro's gawking expression made the wise lime eye colored simian chuckle.

"The last time we have seen you spar was with Mandarin, and that was a full out brawl we had to end. I'd like to analyze you for once, on a more safety controlled format. Don't you agree?"

No matter how hard Chiro tried, he couldn't refuse the smile filled with warm kindness. He groaned and forced a smile. "O-okay, I've been meaning to stretch my legs anyways."

"Good, you'll spar with me, so I can properly decipher your skill levels myself."

Chiros gut drooped, oh shit, he had to spar with Antauri. Every sense of logic was telling him to retreat, abort mission. The wise monkey was already suspicious of him, he could tell by the way he started at him. He gripped the watch of Morrow, he didn't have a choice, he'd just have to play it out carefully.

"Agreed."

And just like that, the wise simian was already on him. Chiro was taken by sheer surprised as he jumped back. His side was healed, leaving nothing but a huge scar, so it wouldn't hinder his performance near as much.

"Stay on your toes." Antauri spoke firmly but gently, throwing swings at his look alike.

Chiro dodged each swing, remembering Antauri's future teachings, this was some of the beginner stuff. Following memory, he started ducking and weaving. He predicted each swing, tweaking his moves, and danced past the swift simian. When Antauri swung his left foot, Chiro managed to grab his ankle and twirl him over his head. The wise simian twisted his body and landed on his feet acrobatically, blinking in surprise.

"Your power primate is strong." He stood up, dropping his attack stance. "Almost as if you've already been trained. Hm?"

All eyes were on him, again, except this time, questions were starting form. Like he could almost read their mechanical brains processing the new information behind their ocular lens. He twiddled his fingers, his own mind racing to come up with something—anything—to get him out of this jam.

"Well, I've had time to practice. That's all I can really explain."

Before Antauri could question, a loud bang rang out from the door. Heads turning, they spotted Mandarin shuffling down the hall way. His steps were uneven, eyes glazed over, looking extremely tired and sick. Worry struck Antauri's heart as he turned away from his interrogations with Chiro and raised a hand to stop Mandarin.

"My friend, are you okay?" He asked, his deep voice wavering with obvious worry.

"Yea," he gurgled, swatting his second in command's hands away. "I was just working out, get some quiet." He rubbed his temple, obvious his head was in a lot of pain. "Quiet that I'd still like now."

Otto rushed over to his leader, eyes beaming with joy he always held when approaching his best friend. "I missed you! You we're gone all night, kind of like the other nights before this. Where do you go?"

"Just private stuff." Mandarin snapped, sounding a little crueler then he wanted it to come out. He pushed his hand against Otto's chest and nudged him off. "But could you please get me some water?"

Otto rushed off to the kitchen and returned with a crystalline cup of water, handing it obediently to his leader. Mandarin gratefully took it and sipped it all down in one chug.

"Well, Mandarin, we are preparing for our next set of training. Chiro has proven to be quit skilled, would you like to join us?"

"No." Mandarin said bluntly, walking away and shooting up his orange tube, leaving a confused team behind.

Chiro was stumped, not quite sure how to take this.

 _~Upstairs~_

Mandarin walked down the hallway, the alcohol he had consumed last night weighing his mind down. He snarled, feeling the anger boiling up in the pot of his stomach, threatening to spill over. He fought back against the voices threatening to make him snap. He massaged his forehead, the hang over being enough of burden on his already stained mind.

The thug he had killed a week ago during that raid he and the team stopped. It… did something to him, something he was not quite sure of. He had trained and led the team for years, taking down all sorts of enemies in certain ways. He had always been one to favor rough justice, even going as far as supporting the death sentence in prisons. But to actually have killed a guy on _purpose?_ Or, was it an accident?

He walked to his room, unsure of the last thoughts. He liked to think it was an accident, but the anger that grasped his heart made him question wither or not he _wanted_ to do it.

But the image of that bloody corpse just wouldn't leave him alone. Hurting his sleep schedule, actually, he forgot the last time it was when he actually got a full night's sleep. Mandarin curled his lip back to expose his angry fangs flexing in venomous anger. He slammed his fist against the wall, denting it with ease.

He made his way to his room, as he leaned against the door, a voice called out to him.

"Mandarin?" Chiro asked, coming from around corner. "You okay?"

Mandarin arched an eyebrow, glancing at the taller/younger simian as if he was a special kind of stupid. "No," he muttered through gritted teeth. Trying very hard to keep his patience up.

Chiro scratched his chin, not buying it. Then a thought hit him, what was he doing? He tried to remember this was the enemy he had to be fighting. But, remembering that it was this Mandarin that had saved him from getting killed, he swallowed his paranoia.

"I'm just trying to help." Chiro muttered, eyebrows raised.

Mandarin's angry scowl then drooped to a more subtle passive look. He sighed and rubbed his helmet. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling to great at the moment. Have a lot on my mind, so I'd rather not talk about it."

Chiro frowned as he watched the monkey walk away from him. Sighing, he turned and walked off in the other direction. Not sure how to feel about this situation.

* * *

 _A/N: So sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this one is just meant to be a filler. The next chapter is going to be a big one._

 _So again, sorry it took so long to update. Forgive grammar mistakes, too lazy to look this over. And expect another update soon._

 _Peace out._


	18. Chapter 18 - The Devil's Decision

_A/N: Yo everyone, terribly sorry for the wait on some of these stories. I get distracted easily and ran out of steam, but I'm getting my SRMTHFG vibe back on track. So anyways, without further ado, chapter 18 to this story._

 _Warning: This is going to be a more mature-audience intact on what happened to Mandarin._

* * *

Chapter 18

-The Devil's Decision

Ocean blue eyes stared upon the wall before him. Chiro, like every night for the past week, has been standing in the hallway during the late night hours, wandering around aimlessly. His mind growing heavier the longer he pondered on recent events.

Mandarin had been falling in and out of his _'avoidance list'_ several times a day, sometimes even per minute. One moment, the boy hero would begin to feel a strange fondness for the orange monkey—before quickly reminding himself who was the enemy. But, ever since the orange lunatic had stepped in to prevent his death during their last fight, Chiro was finding himself lost.

He paced his stares, struggling to calm his mind through meditations. With fingers forming a ring, he tried to keep his eyes closed, but was unable to calm his mind. Puffing out a frustrated cheek, he dropped his arms and decided to go back to walking, which had somewhat become a compulsive behavior.

Chiro, in his mind, was beginning to lose sight of everything. Struggling to remember his own goals, he found himself drifting in and out of consciousness when everyone was around.

When alone, he would convince himself that young Mandarin was the enemy—a mere early presentation of what he was to become. But, when speaking to the monkey himself, his heart seemed to fall into a rival disputation against his brain's judgement. Which was strange, he always preferred to follow his logical side, but sometimes… the heart got to strong. And, this struggle was becoming one of those rare situations that led into a full-fledged mental war.

Walking through the hallway, Chiro halted and looked up the orange tube. He stared at the amber cylinder, a sense of desire filling his gut. Focusing so much on defeating Mandarin, he forgot about the other sensations… such as day dreaming about walking through the city with human hands. Laughing with familiar faces who remembered who he was. No hiding, no lying…

He wanted his future back.

Leaning against the tube, Chiro pressed a shaking palm to his forehead. _How can I have my future back when I'm struggling to retain my disgust for my own enemy?_ Was the mental question that started to plague him like a disease.

Gnashing his teeth together, the monkey tossed his arms up in frustration. Why was this happening?

As if summoned by the distressing thoughts, the Alchemist's reflection appeared in the polished tube before him. Chiro lunged back in alarm, but calmed down when recognizing the ghost that hardly ever appeared to him.

"What…?" He asked, sounding grumpier then intended. Not that he didn't want to speak to his spiritual guide, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with anything at the moment.

" _Chosen one,"_ the human's hollow voice whispered amidst the freezing air. _"I have sensed something amiss, something… regarding your inner turmoil."_

"Geez, where were you about three weeks ago?" He quieted the sarcasm when the alchemist's multicolored eyes remained emotionless. Sighing, Chiro dropped his head to stare at his feet.

"I'm… confused."

" _I figured as much. Because of the risks involved?"_

"No, no," Chiro shook his head, but then paused. "I mean, yes—I'm scared what'll happen if I fail, but that's not the problem." Turning his back to the undead man's reflection. "Just before this mission began, Mandarin—both of them—were my enemies. I practically wouldn't see him any other way. But… the more I this other side of him… the more—"

The Alchemist was quick to interrupt. _"You're beginning to no longer see Mandarin as the enemy, correct?"_

Chiro whirled around and pointed a finger to the perplexed reflection. "Exactly! It's like, the thought of hurting him is becoming taboo the longer I see he's capable of kindness. But yet—" he slapped his helmet, grinding his teeth red. "Yet, I know he's the enemy, it's only logical. So, what's going on? Why am I starting to suffer these doubts?"

" _What are your true hopes, chosen one?"_

The sudden question threw Chiro off, making him draw back in shock. With a lip quivering, he closed his eyes, almost as if in defeat.

"I… I don't know anymore."

Feeling a phantom hand guide his head up, Chiro stared into the ghostly eyes. _"Young one, I need to show you something. Hold up the watch of Morrow."_

Confused, Chiro did as told and removed the silver antique from the safety of his scarf, holding it up for the ghost. The Alchemist drifted out of the glass prison and waved a transparent hand over the machine. Vibrations erupted from the metallic device, sending the watch's hands twirling in all different directions. The shaking got so abrupt, it made the monkey boy involuntarily perform the most ungraceful jig he'd ever done.

"What's happening?" Chiro yelled, grabbing the watch with both hands, mentally willing the vibrations to stop. The robot's flooring then vanished beneath his three toed feet, replaced by dirt and grass.

Blinking, Chiro looked up to the open sky, confused as to why he was no longer in the super robot. The atmosphere was shrouded in grey clouds, and cold winds covering him in second-hand frost. Many miles ahead of him stood the silhouette of, what he assumed, was Shuggazoom.

" _Glad you made it,"_ The Alchemist spoke, standing high above him and peering out to said-city.

"How'd we end up out here?" Chiro asked, his blue eyes shimmering beneath the watch's aqua glow. "We were just inside the robot."

The Alchemist's ghost walked ahead, gesturing the false robot monkey to follow him. _"I promised I would aid you when you fell into a bind. I just never thought this particular bind would lead to your current doubts."_

"Hang on, slow down!" The monkey shrieked, running after the fast paced phantom. "What's going on?" His eyes shot down to the watch that remained glued to his hands. "The watch—are we back in the future?"

The Alchemist said nothing as he led him onto the desert's road that'd take them across the bridge and straight into the city's heart.

" _Your heart and mind have fallen into conflict. While your logical side demands you to see Mandarin as a traitorous beast; your heart is no longer in align with your former judgements. For the more you see the good side of Mandari, the more you want to believe he can be saved."_

Chiro squirmed upon hearing the verbal projection of his heart's deepest secret, was he that easy to read? Or, was he simply in denial?

"What does that have to do with where we're at now?"

The Alchemist closed his eyes, _"I didn't desire to show you this—but… this future is not yours."_

Upon entering the city, Chiro now noticed something he was not expecting. All around them were citizens, their eyes blank and movements stiffed. Their clothes were ripped with flesh battered, all bearing scars and dried blood gashing across their bodies. Metal collars with chains bound their necks and arms together. But the aura they emitted, it was almost like their spirits had been crushed through years of intensive labor.

"What happened here?" Chiro barely managed to croak.

The ghost of his friends' creator closed his eyes, as if lost in deep thought. _"This the future to which will befall everyone, if you fail this mission. A future ruled by Mandarin."_

Horror slapped Chiro hard, leaving his mind numb and unable to react. Looking around, he saw shacks replacing buildings, or small apartments armed with lasers barring the windows and doors. The people walking around carried construction equipment while the rest were imprisoned inside the dorms they once called home.

Hands beginning to shake, Chiro turned to the Alchemist, desperation pinging bright in his eyes. "Where are the monkeys!?"

Closing his eyes, the Alchemist raised his arms, baggy sleeves falling loosely to his elbows while slapping his palms together. The environment they stood in began to spin, transporting them into a room that resembled a cramped science lab.

Looking around the room with a confused look, Chiro turned back to human apparition. "What's this place?"

" _Without you in existence, the monkey team—like the citizens—have been forced into slavery."_ Raising a finger, he pointed an untrimmed nail to a stranger hunched over chemistry table nearby.

The figure was small, wires connecting to its single metal arm that appeared trashy with a half-assed repair job. Its left leg was wrapped in a cast while the right foot was missing, replaced with an oddly shaped copper boot. Raggedy unbrushed blue fur poked out of the stranger's messy lab coat.

Chiro froze, this messed up stranger hobbling around on jacked up legs… was—.

"Gibson!" He yelled, rushing to grab the scientist, only to discover the blue primate walk right through him, as if he was nothing but imaginary smoke.

With fear plaguing his heart, Chiro looked back to the saddened eyes watching the scene. "What happened to Gibson?"

" _Without your existence, Gibson was the first to be struck down by Mandarin. His low self-esteem was never boosted with your encouragement. He didn't have the strength to withstand such evils."_

Steam blew out of Gibson's only working arm as he fumbled for an empty glass beaker he lost amongst the mess. Goggles were strapped over his eyes, the raw spots rubbed into his helmet told Chiro that he never took them off. Or, was not allowed to.

With his heart thumping, Chiro faced away from Gibson. "What about the others?"

Turning, the Alchemist clapped his hands again—transporting the two into an outside area that almost looked like a construction site.

Scratching his chin, Chiro nervously scoped out the area. Many of the citizens hobbled by with with sickly postures, struggling to build new roof tops to, what appeared to be, temples—or something that looked like it. Right behind three large men, stood the barely recognizable faces of Sprx and Otto.

Both the brothers were wrapped in bandages, Otto missing his tail while the whole left side of Sprx's body was replaced with dark iron. They, with chains around their necks, assisted some younger kids in moving a big steel bar out of the way so the adults to dig out a ditch. The pilot and mechanic also baring many burn marks that didn't seem to heal properly.

Chiro just stared, body becoming numb, mind unable to produce any kind of a reaction.

" _Sprx and Otto were the next ones to fall under Mandarin's plight… for without your protection and bravery, both had fallen into accidents inflicted by Mandarin's enforced labor. Now, they can barely stand."_

Shaking, Chiro looked away from the awful sight. "Where's Nova and Antauri? Please, tell me someone made it out!"

When the Alchemist looked away, Chiro felt his gut drop ten fathoms. Hearing the clap of his hands, they found themselves in, what appeared to be, some kind of dungeon. The walls were high standing with heavily guarded guns trained on every occupied cell.

Looking around, Chiro scoped out for any signs of his remaining teammates. But, what he discovered in the next cell, was an odd sight.

Antauri sat in a meditative position on the floor, hands pressed firmly in his lap. He was not the silver monkey, which brought some relief to Chiro's anxious heart—but something about the sight was off. The wise simian that served as his father figure was not chained. Question marks hovered around Chiro's head, why was he not chained? Antauri could easily break out of this, even as a normal cyborg monkey.

"What…?" Chiro was too lost for words to form any coherent questions.

Sensing his thoughts, the skeleton king's human self-nodded.

" _Without your love, Antauri had suffered most of the torment. He was forced to watch as Mandarin took down his family one by one. As the end result, Mandarin was able to block his power primate through despair, and… stole his vision."_

Turning his head, Chiro saw bandages wrapping around Antauri's face, hiding his eyes; only four long gashes visible beneath the wrappings.

His heart skipped a beat, knees starting to wobble as Chiro raised his hand, reaching for the blinded monkey. "This-this cannot be…"

" _Antauri was one of the few Mandarin truly saw as a threat. My tyrannical creation took extra precautions against the ones he knew were most likely to defy him. So, he took the one thing that kept Antauri strong, the team. For without them, the power primate became lost, and in his grief… Mandarin forever blinded him. So no visuals could ever give him hope. For he can no longer see his teammates."_

Pondering his statement, Chiro froze. "Where… is Nova?"

Something seemed to hit the Alchemist, his face dropping to a dumbfounded look. His expression quickly fell into something of unforgivable despair. Raising his hands, he emitted a last echoing clap. The dark damp dungeon was soon displaced by grassy hills of what used to be Shuggazoom's park.

Blinking, Chiro started scanning the area, looking for the female monkey. But, to his surprise, there was not a single soul in sight. Actually, much of the area seemed to be abandoned, with grass growing out of control and toppled over trees blocking the sidewalks.

Before he could question, the specter took the monkey's chin and guided his eyes over to a small opening. There, beneath one tall tree, was a stone head. Chiro stared, unable to decipher its meaning, before the alchemist began the explanation.

" _While Antauri was one of the few Mandarin feared, the one who had driven him into defense… was Nova."_ The human spirit strolled over to the marker, which Chiro was slowly starting to recognize… as a grave.

" _Nova was the only one who refused Mandarin's orders and fought him the longest—even when everyone else was beaten down. After years of disobedience, she nearly sparked a rebellion. She became so bent on over-turning Mandarin, he saw only one solution to her rage."_

With tears sparkling down his cheeks, Chiro fell to his knees. Reaching a hand to touch the grave, he wept and slapped his robotic palms back over his eyes; unable to take this any longer. He broke down.

A transparent hand reached out and clasped his shoulder. A warm breeze of the second's breath brushed over his antenna-like ear.

" _Now you see why you cannot lose this battle, Chiro… too much is at risk. Not only is the city's freedom at stake, but so is your family's lives."_ He shuddered, fighting off the urge to look upon his dearest Nova's grave.

"Why?" was the only word Chiro could choke out, far too distraught to think of anything else to say.

" _This is why I informed you in the beginning that this fight was going to be your toughest yet. I knew you'd come across this problem eventually. But, you see now that you must NOT let Mandarin win. No matter what."_

As Chiro struggled to contain himself, the ground began to vanish. Everything, from Nova's grave marker to the city's broken down sky scrapers, started to dissolve into white smoke. Looking to the silver light galloping towards them, the Alchemist closed his eyes.

" _It's time to wake up from this vision. And, remember Chiro, never forget that this future can be avoided. You just have to make the correct decision. Don't let hate drive your heart… Remember, and you'll understand what it means to be the Chosen One."_

The last of the man's words vanished, the white smog fogging up the grief stricken monkey's vision started to spin. Then, in a split second, Chiro shot up—finding himself covered in sweat and lying in the middle of the tiled floor. Staggering around, he blindly grasped for the watch of Morrow, which was—thankfully—still ticking on his chest.

Getting to his feet, he found himself struggling to stay up, the recent power of the fear zapping his remaining strength to merely nothing. He coughed, feeling the black fur stained by his miserable tears. Sniffing, he tightened his fist and leaned against the wall, unable to come to terms with this. Mind racing a million miles per hour.

A small thud alerted Chiro, drawing him out of his misery stricken state. Getting up, he rushed to hide behind the cover of one of the tall support beams. Peaking around, he spotted a familiar orange monkey walking through the darkness, blood red pupils glowing brightly.

Mandarin, grasping an umbrella beneath his arm, strolled passed Chiro, clearly unaware of his presence. Walking to the exit, he hit the switch and walked out of the foot hatch, and slamming the door shut behind him.

Chiro stared at the door, now recognizing the sound of heavy rain banging against the robot's frame. With fresh tears threatening to fall, the ugly visions came back with a vengeance.

But this time, something within him snapped. Drying the salty droplets of water, Chiro moved in a zombie like state to a closet. Typing in a code, the door slid open and revealed a variety of weapons stacked neatly against the wall. Scanning through them, the former human reached out and grabbed a long skinny barrel belonging to a thermal sniper riffle.

Peeking through the scope, Chiro stretched out his tail and shut the door behind him. The memories of Mandarin blinding Antauri made him sprint out the exit and into the screaming thunderstorm. Powerful winds nearly knocking the tall simian over as he drug his weak feet through the fresh puddles.

So distracted by the storm, Chiro didn't even fathom on where Mandarin was, or even what he himself was doing. The gun dangling in his grip clanked beneath his trembling fingers. Recalling the look of future pain in his teammates eyes made him pick up his pace.

So many things were cascading his mind, causing his heart to race to a point he was certain it'd explode. Not exactly sure how many days he had left, Chiro was certain this month was coming close to an end. Each passing minute was one step closer to a catastrophic future that'd ruin his family's lives. The possibility driving his instincts into a frenzy.

Running through the park, his mind finally started to work. Thoughts that didn't feel like his own began to whisper, informing him of a possible solution that could end this mission right now, and prevent that awful future from ever happening.

 _If Mandarin had returned to the past to ensure his future remained intact—what if… something happened to his younger self?_

Chiro froze, nearly dropping his weapon at the words formulating in his mind. He wanted to ask the thoughts where they were getting at—to which they happily responded.

 _Playing fair means you only got a 50 percent chance of winning, and Mandarin controls this past… so that means, your chances are actually less then half._

His heart started to tighten, instincts starting to kick in.

 _Why must you suffer? Mandarin is the villain, and last time you checked… enemies never play fair. You want to win, don't you? Then, play the enemy's game._

Chiro started walking again, no longer arguing with the thoughts that plagued him.

 _End his younger self now, and Mandarin won't live long enough to even betray his team._

Propping himself on top of a low standing apartment, Chiro gazed down to the empty streets, weapon clutched tightly to his chest. This didn't feel right, those words… _nothing_ about them seemed right.

 _He's trying to kill you, so why must you let him? Only fair, survival of the fittest._

As if in sync with this evil doppelganger's thoughts, young Mandarin came into view. Umbrella held in a strong hand as he walked through the streets, heading towards a store. Why he was walking through a storm in the late night hours, Chiro would never know. But right now, the orange monkey's current actions was the last thing he needed to worry about.

Raising the gun, Chiro popped in a thermal clip, hot enough to burn through any metal. Propping the weapon to his shoulder, his blue eyes peered through the scope. Stroking his thumb up, he flicked the laser pointer on, aiming the green dot till it rested on Mandarin's back.

 _Remember what he's going to do to you._

The laser started to dance up his side.

 _To the city you call home._

The dot crossed his throat, crawling higher at a snail's pace.

 _To your family._

Now, the laser rested right on Mandarin's temple. The oblivious orange simian had stopped walking for some random reason, and looked to his right, eyeing something in the alley way. Ceasing his walk, he was now a still target,

With hands shaking, more tears started spilling from cosmic blue eyes as Chiro raised his hand. Pupils shrinking, his heart screamed out to him to stop, but emotions seemed to be overrun by logic. If he didn't stop Mandarin now, he'd die… and everyone else would suffer.

 _He's evil, and evil beings are_ _ **incapable**_ _of change._

 _One bullet—and it's over._

Locking in on his unsuspecting target's skull, Chiro clamped his eyes shut. With trembling hands, he placed his finger over the trigger.

 **(To be continued)**

* * *

 _A/N: Uhoh, seems like our boy hero has really fallen into the darkest pits of hell now. Over and over, Chiro claimed it makes more sense to do the logical thing._

 _In a sense, this kind of action would be justifiable to Chiro, because right now—the odds are stacked against him, the team still doesn't know who he is, Mandarin has the home field advantage in this past, and to top it all off; Chiro will lose SO much more if he loses this fight._

 _So, what will Chiro do? Will he listen to the prodding voice guiding him to commit the unthinkable and save his existence? Find out next time._


	19. Chapter 19 - No Longer Sure

Chapter 19

-No Longer Sure

Chiro watched as he aimed the laser right on Mandarin's temple, the orange monkey looked into the alley way to his left, eyes squinted as he nudged his umbrella and hunkered down in a corner.

With trembling hands, Chiro put his finger in the trigger and gritted his teeth, tears streaming from his cheek.

' _If I don't do something now, everything will be gone.'_

He started to pull the switch to rev up the barrel until a small _meow_ caught his line of hearing. The orange monkey was kneeled before a kitten, stroking its wet back as he gifted the hungry creature with a warm smile.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, grasping the poor creature in his free glove while keeping the umbrella firmly above them.

Chiro halted his finger, watching the kind display with absolute shock. The future tyrant turned his back and walked down the road with the kitten towed along, leaving the lonely red laser frozen to the spot he had been previously standing.

When the rogue monkey disappeared into the night, Chiro looked down to the gun and dropped it. Shaken by what he about did, the former human dropped to his hands and let the rain wash his tears away. Lightning bolted across the sky, casting a bright flash across the city and the blue eyed boy's face.

"H-he's not…" he muttered, so stumped by what he just saw. The monkey he believed to be incapable of kindness, the one responsible for the horrific future destined for this city, was _not_ this person. No, this Mandarin… was completely different.

Chiro forced himself to his feet, mind lost in a foggy haze as he grabbed his unused weapon and drug it behind him in a walk home. Rain began to pour down harder, as if masking the broken hearted boy in a wet blanket of despair.

Mind racing, he didn't know what to think, he could have saved his future—with one bullet. But he couldn't, not when seeing a side of Mandarin he _truly_ thought was impossible. Picking up a kitten didn't seem like much to a regular person—but to Chiro; that one tiny gesture made a galaxies worth of difference.

Xxx

The future Mandarin sat alongside a pipeline, ignoring the rain drench him to the bone as he watched the boy-turned-monkey walk away from the near assassination attempt. He had perched himself upon this ledge for hours, plotting his next course of action, till he spotted his younger self being trailed by the chosen one.

At first, he paid no heed to it, but was dumbfounded to see the boy with a large sniper riffle in his grip. He about intervened when the teen aimed for his younger self, but Mandarin just couldn't shake the awe-struck state of seeing the hero make such a _lethal_ choice.

Now he just watched Chiro drag himself away in sheer heartbreak, the pathetic display making the old monkey sick. Mandarin, in a million years, would've _never_ thought the boy had the guts to even construct a plan such as this. It struck hesitance in his heart, understanding now just how far the child was almost willing to go to defeat him.

Despite Chiro's disgustingly soft nature, he almost felt a small amount of respect for the boy-turned-monkey.

But it didn't matter now, he chuckled as he held up a small security camera stolen from the local grocery store. Right when Chiro dropped the gun and walked off with failure, Mandarin had spotted the red dim blinker of a lone camera that had just recorded the attempted murder near the parking lot. While it didn't catch a homicide, it still showed the boy as clear as day, and who his target was.

Smirking, Mandarin leaned back against the building, enjoying the rain sweep his matted fur clean. He'd let the boy enjoy one last night with the team before dropping the hammer. Though he despised the child, the orange cyborg felt he owed him a small break for not only sparing his younger self—but proving he really did have a spine.

Ironic, he felt almost bad for readying to jump someone stupid enough to play fair. Just so naïve, like cheating a kid out of a magic trick for his money. Oh well, war was war, and Mandarin had _no_ plans of losing his future to the boy.

Xxx

Chiro had made it back to the robot and disposed of the weapon back in the closet, not having the stomach to mentally review what he had just about done. Words could not express just how much agony his heart was in as he drug himself to the command center and threw down on Antauri's pod chair.

The hours ticked until Mandarin returned home, the kitten was not with him, probably dropped off at the animal shelter. But something the half-awake boy noticed, was the leader smelt so intoxicated, it almost burnt his nose hair clean off.

Young Mandarin stumbled through the halls and found his way to his tube, dropping the wet umbrella to the floor and fall into his shoot. Fingers blindly fumbled for the switch to activate the air currents that'd take him up to his room, but anger sparked when he couldn't find the damn button!

Chiro moved to stand in front of the drunken monkey, blue eyes staring right into those black orbs housing devilish red irises. The silence went on as Mandarin's ocular lens struggled to focus on the person in front of him.

"The hell… d-do you want?" He angrily slurred, pressing a fist into his chest to shove the teen back.

Chiro stumbled a bit before pushing Mandarin's hand off him, eyes reflecting concern.

"Why are you drunk?"

"None of your damn business, now get the hell back to bed." He snapped before finding the switch at last and shot himself upstairs.

Looking at the empty orange tube, Chiro solemnly dropped his head and moved back to the pod chair to get some sleep.

Morning came faster than he expected as he unwillingly got up and rubbed his eyes, barely receiving an ounce of sleep due to his destructive thoughts hurting his anxiety levels. He drug his feet through the dorms and down the hallway, listening to the idle chatter of his teammates. Not up to joining them for breakfast, he moved to isolate himself in a quiet place. Maybe he'd join them for lunch, if his guilt-ridden stomach was up for the conquest.

Mandarin was in the kitchen with everyone else, rubbing his temples to sooth the migraine like headache. Otto had obediently fetched the grumpy leader some water, to which Mandarin had snatched up and drank in one large gulp. Antauri was slaving over the stove while keeping a worried eye on their orange alpha.

"So, Mandarin," the wise simian started while delivering a plate of bacon and eggs to him. "How did sleep treat you, my friend?"

"Fine," he responded with an icy blankness.

"I see," the black monkey answered unenthusiastically. "Perhaps a bit of food with help ease your… frustration levels."

"Yes, your episodes of insomnia have increased over last week's course, you've failed to attend your routine health checkups." Gibson noted while properly sipping his warm honey tea. "I have prescribed you with sleeping pills, have they not been of any use?"

The blue monkey's long winded sentences seemed to redden the boiling orange monkey. He massaged his temple, gesturing for Gibson to shut up.

"Yea, I told you I needed a higher dosage, the crappy ones you prescribed were too weak."

The medical doctor drew back in offense to the verbal jab. "Mandarin, I can't have you ingest to high of a dosage, which could be catastrophic to your brain cells. You shouldn't need-"

"Shut up," He warned while clamping a hand over Gibson's snout. "I am in no mood for this today."

As everyone ate in silence, Antauri spotted the empty seat right between him and Nova.

"Where is Chiro?"

"I don't know," Sprx added while shoveling in a huge spoonful of oatmeal. "Hadn't seen the kid since last night, seemed really quiet."

"Yea," Nova agreed, also recalling the blue eyed monkey's silence. "Perhaps someone should check on him?"

"Not right now," Mandarin groaned while nibbling at the rear of a piece of bacon. Till a loud beeping sound caught his attention. He groaned and waved Otto to go check the nearby computer console.

When the green monkey opened the computer, he saw footage of three armed humans standing at the foot of the robot.

"Uh guys, there's police officers standing outside?"

Everyone shared perplexed looks as they zoomed in on the security footage, the tall man in the middle angrily banging on the foot hatch. Regrouping themselves, Antauri took the lead as they walked down together and opened the foot hatch.

"Hello officers, what can we do for you today?" Antauri answered politely, standing aside to grant the gentlemen passage into their domain.

"We're looking for someone," the captain answered gruffly, his long brown beard rustling over his broad chest.

"Who would you be looking for here?" Gibson asked while following the men inside.

They didn't answer till the captain spotted Chiro rounding the corner to investigate the source of the new voices. A gun was pulled as the big man ran and shoved the unsuspecting simian into the ground, pressing a knee to his back and hauled the former human's hand behind his head.

"You're under arrest, blue eyes!" The captain sneered while slapping electric handcuffs over the boy's hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Antauri shouted, rushing over to discourage the officers' efforts. The rest of the monkeys stood completely dumbfounded.

"Back up Hyperforce, we got mailed footage of blue eyes here attempt murder!" The deputy spit while hauling a horrified Chiro to his feet.

"What… do you mean? What proof do you have to back up such an outrageous claim?" Gibson pointed angrily, "You have no right to waltz in here on our property and restrain one of our teammates, especially without a proper warrant!"

The captain smirked smugly as he pulled out his phone and swept a fat finger through the images till he found the preferred video.

"Oh, you mean this?" The video showed Mandarin walking through the rain with a barely-seen picture of Chiro housed on top of a building, a massive gun in hand.

"We've received an anonymous tip he, the suspect, was carrying an automatic thermal clipped riffle, illegal to carry in public first of all. The video clearly shows him take aim at your leader, the laser housed on his right temple—we don't know why, but he ceased his actions. But that does NOT excuse the attempted murder."

All six pairs of eyes fell on Chiro as Mandarin fell into a deep pit of silence, unsure of how to react to this news.

Chiro was frozen, mind unable to grasp what was happening. But he couldn't deny the video, for it was indeed him, and his actions were also as clear as the rain. He shifted his shackles uncomfortably, knees shaking as he stared at the ground.

"It's not what you think…" he whispered.

The Mandarin turned and knees the monkey in his gut, sending the younger simian down to the ground. Rage fumed from his helmet as he grabbed his ear and forced him to look into burning onyx optics.

"You tried to _kill_ me? After all we have assisted you with?" He snarled and dropped the dark simian. "I had a feeling you were not a friend, just didn't think you had any reason to be a traitorous scumbag."

Chiro coughed, a large purple bruise inking his stomach as he looked to his team, eyes shrinking in horror at the looks of betrayal marking their faces. When the officers tugged his arms, he started to panic, reality sinking in as he struggled.

"You- you don't understand!" He yelled out to the monkeys. "I'm not who you think I am—I'm not from here!" The guards grabbed his shoulders and forced him towards the door, but the monkey persisted against them. "Monkey team, please, you're in danger!"

"The only one who's in danger is you," Mandarin snapped, blocking his view from his heartbroken teammates. "Officers, thank you for removing this thing from our robot. We'll be sure to come by later to press charges, send him off."

Antauri looked shaken, but unable to remove his eyes from the cellphone video clearly showing Chiro with the gun. Hardening his look, he gave an expressionless glance to Chiro before turning his back to him, soon followed by the rest of the team.

Seeing the others, especially Antauri, struck a nerve within the teen. Heart sinking into the pits of his stomach, he lost all strength in his legs and allowed the guards to haul him out of the robot and into the back of a police cruiser.

One officer kept his gun trained on him as the other two got in the front seat. Chiro glanced out the window, watching the robot grow smaller as the hover car towed him away. The watch of Morrow seemed to reflect his conscious as it abruptly loudened its ticks. Ominous to his ears, the lonely sounds were a welcoming distraction from the depression that ate away at his insides.

' _What have I done…?'_ He thought to himself, unaware of how many minutes ran by till he was in the heart of the city and forcefully removed from the car.

Two cold gun barrels were kept planted to his back as he was marched into a police station through a quiet lobby, and into a high-tech holding cell. They didn't even bother to remove his shackles as he was kicked into the cold floor, Chiro coughed as streams of electricity powered on and trapped him.

The man standing on the other side shook his head.

"I really thought you monkeys were above something like this." He stared at the cellphone video one last time before retiring it to his pocket. "Doesn't matter now, you best rest up before the Hyperforce get here."

Chiro didn't answer as he looked away, curling his tail around his knees in a desperate attempt to comfort himself.

"I ain't sure what your status was there—seeing as I never seen you with the Hyperforce before. Whatever you are, they seem pretty pissed to see what you tried to do." The captain turned his back to him while crossing two burly arms across his chest. "Either way, seems like you don't have much time left."

Glancing down to the silver and blue watch hidden beneath his scarf, the former human swallowed the lump in his throat down, bowing his head in defeat.

"No, I don't."

* * *

 _A/N: Dun dun dun, Chiro heard his heart and stopped himself, but older Mandarin used that moment of clarity and turned it into regret._

 _Though Chiro's punishment may seem a bit harsh, given he chose NOT to shoot Mandarin. It still won't be dismissed, given as the footage showed him about to attempt the worst._ _ **Trying**_ _to do something is_ _ **almost**_ _as bad as carrying it out._

 _So what will happen now? Is this it for poor Chiro? Will the Hyperforce forgive him? Find out next time._


End file.
